Truth, Trust and Promises
by Orla
Summary: The truth is out, The Black Org closes in, Ran has to run and Shinichi is forced to act. NOW COMPLETE!!
1. Prologue

Truth, Trust and Promises  
A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to   
Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
Author's notes:   
  
I have kept the honorific endings such as '-san', '-kun' and '-neechan' in Japanese as there is no real English equivalent. '-kun' is used for boys and sometimes for girls (when addressed by their elders), 'Ran-neechan' can be translated as 'big sister Ran' (the male equivalent is '-niichan') and Heiji often refers to or calls Ran 'Neechan' even though he is the same age as her, it's just a more casual mode of address.   
  
I don't know where Heiji's house is located in Osaka, but it's pretty big so it would have to be away from the central parts of the city. Shin-Osaka is the station that the Shinkansen (bullet train) arrives at; the travel time from Tokyo on the Hikari train is about 3 hours.  
  
***  
Prologue:  
  
"We have arrived at Shin-Osaka station, please make sure you have all   
your belongings with you when you exit the train. Thank you for   
travelling on the Hikari Express, we look forward to serving you   
again."  
  
She waited for the other passengers to leave, her hands clasped in   
her lap, then sighed and got to her feet. She pulled a small backpack   
onto her back and took a cabin bag down from the racks. Pushing   
nervously at the coloured clips holding down her hair she stepped out   
of the shinkansen and looked around at the masses of people surging   
around the platform. For a moment she looked lost, a rather forlorn   
figure wearing large glasses and an oversized blue shirt. Then her   
expression set into one of determination and she set off   
purposefully, heading for the main exit and the subway.   
  
It was late, nearly eleven pm, but the subway trains were still full   
and she was forced to stand once she got on the one she wanted. She   
didn't mind though, and after checking where she was going on the   
subway map, she leaned against the wall of the train and stared into   
the blackness rushing by the windows. From time to time she touched   
the glasses on her face, but otherwise she remained still, her face   
pensive. The train rushed on, stopping at its scheduled stations,   
people got on and off and more seats were freed, but she remained   
standing. Finally she was shaken out of her reflections by the   
announcement that the train had reached her stop.   
  
In almost a daze, she got off and walked slowly to the fourth exit.   
The late summer heat hit her as she climbed the stairs, making her   
gasp as instantly a light sweat covered her brow.  
  
"I forgot how hot it can get here..." she sighed to herself and   
pushed on, her bags feeling heavier with every step. However it was   
nothing compared to the weight on her heart. "Please, please... let   
him be home."  
  
Clearing the subway exit she paused and looked around. In the   
darkness, lit by streetlights and the occasional glow from a   
convenience store, the area looked unfamiliar. With a grimace she   
realised the great difference between travelling to a place in   
daylight by car and travelling to the same place at night and on   
foot. Still, she had a fairly good sense of direction; hopefully she   
could find the house, after everything that had happened it couldn't   
be that hard.   
  
Nearly forty-five minutes later she stood in front of the gate. With   
a small gulp she pushed it open and stepped into the grounds. The   
only illumination she could see in the house was the porch light; all   
the other windows were dark. *They must all be asleep then... oh   
dear.*  
  
She crept around to the back, counting the windows as she went,   
trying to recall which one was his. At last she stopped and regarded   
the curtained and dark window her memory said was correct. She   
hesitated now, unsure of her next move and as to what her reception   
would be. Sure she knew him, but did she really know him well enough   
to be banging on his window close to midnight, asking for help   
against an enemy she knew nothing about?  
  
"But I don't know what else to do," she sighed and removing her glasses she tapped gently on the window.   
  
There was no response. She frowned and tapped on the window again,   
harder this time.   
  
Still there was nothing.  
  
"Mou... don't tell me he's not here!" she rapped one more time for   
good measure, the faint hope within her beginning to dwindle and die.   
With a slight sigh, she turned away wondering if there was somewhere   
she could find to rest tonight.  
  
The window slid open with a bang and a dishevelled head poked   
out. "AHO! I heard you the first time! Kazuha, there better be..."   
his voice trailed away as she turned to stare at him, her expression   
resembling that of a deer caught in a car's headlights.  
  
"You're not Kazuha..." he said slowly. "Neechan... what are you doing   
here?"  
  
Her control broke and she couldn't stand any longer. As a sob escaped   
her, she sank to her knees and began to cry in earnest. "H-hattori-  
kun... please... h-help me..."  
  
He leapt out of the window and came to kneel beside her. Hesitantly,   
Heiji Hattori reached out a hand and laid it on her   
shoulder. "Neechan... Ran... What's happened?" he looked around the   
garden. "And where's Ku... Conan? And your Dad?"  
  
Ran Mouri's sobs intensified as he spoke those names and Heiji's   
mouth tightened. He moved his hand so that Ran was encircled by his   
arm and allowed her to cry on his bare chest. Finally she began to   
calm down and gulp down her sobs, Heiji rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Can you stand?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry... Hattori-kun, I..."  
  
"Shh... Come inside and I'll..." Heiji paused. He felt a bit lost   
about what to do now, then he remembered his mother's adage that tea   
was perfect for calming ruffled nerves. *Well, Okan's usually right   
about these things...* "I'll make you some tea and you can tell me   
everything from the beginning."  
  
Ran wiped her eyes and allowed him to help her to her feet. "Thanks   
Hattori-kun, that would be good," she then became aware that he was   
wearing nothing but sweatpants and blushed slightly. Heiji noticed   
this and grinned slightly despite the seriousness of the moment.   
  
"What? You think I'm going to wear night gear in this heat?" he took   
her elbow and grabbed her cabin bag. "Why do you think I took so long   
to respond to your knock? You'd be even more red if I'd jumped out as   
I was!"  
  
Ran let out a slight, gurgly laugh. One of the things she liked about   
Heiji was his ability to lighten ones mood. Feeling slightly better   
already she allowed him to settle her down in the dining room while   
he went to make tea. She knelt at the low table and placed her hands   
in her lap, closed her eyes and drew in some deep breaths to calm her   
nerves and also to help sort out the chaos in her mind.   
  
Only a soft clunk alerted her that Heiji was with her and Ran opened   
her eyes to find him kneeling across from her, his gaze intent on her   
face. Then he smiled and pushed a cup of steaming tea across to her.   
  
"Drink it," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she picked up the cup and blew on the hot liquid before   
sipping it slowly. After drinking a little of the hot beverage she   
put the cup down. "I guess I should tell you what happened now."  
  
Heiji nodded, trying to conceal the urgent feelings gripping him.   
Something was really wrong and he knew it had to do with Kudou's   
situation, otherwise why would Ran be here alone?   
  
Ran sighed heavily. "Well, it all started two days ago with a phone call from Shinichi..."  
  
***  
Tbc 


	2. Part One

Truth, Trust and Promises  
A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to   
Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
Author's notes:   
  
I have kept the honorific endings such as '-san', '-kun' and '-neechan' in Japanese as there is no real English equivalent. '-kun' is used for boys and sometimes for girls (when addressed by their elders), 'Ran-neechan' can be translated as 'big sister Ran' (the male equivalent is '-niichan') and Heiji often refers to or calls Ran 'Neechan' even though he is the same age as her, it's just a more casual mode of address.   
  
I don't know whether the Mouri Agency building has a bicycle bay out the back, but the apartment I lived in had one, so I know they can exist! ^^  
  
***  
Part One  
  
"Ran, if I told you to run, would you?"  
  
Ran frowned and she raised herself from her reclining position on her bed. "What do you mean, Shinichi? Why would I run anywhere?"  
  
Shinichi sighed down the phone. "I... I mean, if there was danger and I told you to run away to some place that was safe, would you?"  
  
Ran's heart started to beat a little faster. "Shinichi..." she made an effort to keep her voice calm. "Is there some sort of danger that you're not telling me about?" a cold chill ran through her. "Are _you_ in danger?"  
  
He laughed softly. "Idiot, if I was in danger I wouldn't be telling you to run!" he sighed again. "I can't explain now, Ran, but... do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes," the word was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She frowned a little at her ready answer, but deep down she knew that she did trust him, completely.   
  
"Then can you trust me enough to listen if I do tell you to get away?"  
  
"I... I guess so," Ran said reluctantly. "But I wish you would tell me _why_ you've suddenly come up with this."  
  
"Look, don't worry, Ran," Shinichi was evasive. "I'm sure this will come to nothing. Anyway, I have to go... something's come up. Talk to you later, bye!"  
  
"Wait! Shinichi! Argh!" Ran through her cell phone down on her bed in frustration. "You mystery loving idiot! How can you ask me something like that and then hung up?"  
  
His question continued to bother Ran all through the evening and the next day; she was so spaced out during school that she fluffed many of her lessons.   
  
"What is wrong with you today?" Sonoko asked as they packed up their books after the last lesson of the day. "You nearly blew up the classroom in science, fell over during PE, quoted the wrong line in Japanese lit and now you messed up all your English tenses!"  
  
Ran ducked her head. "It's... well... oh, I can't explain!"  
  
Sonoko peered at her friend's face, one eyebrow raised. "It's Shinichi, right? _He's_ responsible!"  
  
Ran sighed. Sometimes she wished that Sonoko didn't know her that well.   
  
"Mouri-san?" Jodie Saintemillion, their English teacher, walked up to them. "I'd like to talk to you."  
  
Ran's eyes widened slightly. "Uh... sure, sensei."  
  
Sonoko touched Ran's hand briefly, her eyes conveying to Ran that they would talk later, and then she left the classroom.  
  
"Well," Jodie folded her arms and regarded Ran who swallowed. "What am I to do with you, Mouri-san?"  
  
This was the second time that Ran had been caught distracted in Jodie's class(1) and she fully expected a reprimand. However, once again Jodie surprised her.  
  
"I think this talk would be better with some coffee and cake, don't you?" Jodie winked at Ran's astonished expression. "My treat."  
  
Ran smiled weakly as she grabbed her bag. "If the others knew that this is how you scold people, sensei, then you might have more problems with your students."  
  
"Then this will have to be our little secret," Jodie grinned and waved Ran out of the door.   
  
The blond American took Ran to a small, quiet coffee shop not far away from the school, a popular haunt of several teachers and some of the older students. Once they had been seated and ordered, Jodie fixed Ran with one of her penetrating stares.  
  
"You are usually a good student, Mouri-san, so I'm sure whatever has distracted you from your studies lately must be very, very important."  
  
Ran blinked. "Me? A good student?" she blushed. "Not at English, sensei!"  
  
Jodie waved her hand. "Oh, your English is standard, not great, not bad, but you _do_ try. And," she grinned mischievously. "You occasionally come out with some interesting vocabulary!"  
  
Ran coughed. "Uh... really?" *Shinichi! What did you teach me?* "Well, I have a friend who is very good at English and he taught me some words."  
  
"Oh yes! That would be your cool guy, right?" Jodie's grin widened and Ran blushed again.   
  
"No... I mean, yes, but he's not _my_ cool guy!" Ran was grateful that the waiter chose that moment to bring their drinks and she could take a moment to compose herself.  
  
Jodie raised a sceptical eyebrow, but didn't challenge Ran's statement and for a moment the two simply sipped coffee and nibbled some delicious cake. Then Jodie put her cup down and fixed Ran with yet another unsettling look.  
  
"I think _he_ is the reason behind your distraction, Mouri-san. Did something happen?"  
  
Ran was thrown off-guard by Jodie's question and stammered for a moment. "No... yes... well, he... I..." she swallowed. She didn't feel entirely comfortable telling her English teacher everything, despite her liking for the blond American. "He called me last night and said something a little strange which indicated that he might be in danger..." *Or I am.*  
  
"I see," Jodie tilted her head to one side. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" light glinted off her glasses, making her eyes hard to see.  
  
Ran licked her lips. "He's a big mystery loving fanboy! But..." her voice wavered. "I've known him for so long..."  
  
Jodie nodded. "I see, I see! Poor Mouri-san! It must be hard on you," she leaned forward, her lips curved into a conspiratorial smile. "But maybe he's just being overly dramatic... from what I've heard of Shinichi Kudo, he does get a little carried away at times... am I correct?"  
  
Ran laughed despite her embarrassment. "Yes... I guess so," she sobered again. "Not that I would know whether or not this has changed... considering I have barely seen him all year!" she burst out suddenly, her frustration spilling out. "A phone call is not the same! I just can't understand why it is so hard for him to come and see me... even if it's just for an hour..."  
  
"Perhaps he can't?"  
  
Ran looked up, startled by Jodie's words. "Can't? What... what do you mean?"  
  
Jodie pursed her lips and shrugged. "I just wonder whether he is afraid to see you, perhaps something has happened that he thinks will make you... abandon him."  
  
"No!" Ran cried out loudly, startling the other patrons of the café. She ducked her head and twisted her hands in her lap, repeating herself in a quieter, but more tearful voice. "Jodie-sensei, I wouldn't abandon Shinichi... unless he... what I mean is..." she raised her head and looked Jodie in the eyes. "I just want the truth from him, is that unreasonable?"  
  
"Truth, huh?" Jodie smiled, a catlike smile that made a slight shiver shoot down Ran's spine. "Truth is such a vague concept, don't you think? We all perceive it in such a variety of ways that I wonder sometimes if it even exists."  
  
The shiver developed into a sense of unease as Ran stared at her teacher in confusion. "What do you mean... Sensei?"  
  
"Hmmm... I'm not sure," Jodie laughed and winked at Ran. "Ah, Mouri-san! Don't look at me like I'm about to explode! Your Cool Guy always says that there is only one truth, correct? Well, maybe I can help you with that 'truth'. Tomorrow I will give you something that will help you with the problems you are having with him."  
  
"Oh no, sensei!" Ran objected as a small voice, sounding very much like Shinichi, clamoured for her attention, telling her that accepting help from this woman was a bad idea. Ran tried to shove the little voice aside. Really, Shinichi's words were making her paranoid! "This is my problem, please don't worry about me!"  
  
"You Japanese... so reluctant to accept help!" Jodie sighed. "Mouri-san, you forget that your 'problem' is affecting your studies. So, as your teacher, it's my duty to help you."  
  
"But sensei..."  
  
"No buts," Jodie said firmly. She drained the last of her coffee and stood up. "Tomorrow, after school... no arguments will be accepted. I'll pay for the afternoon tea. Bye-bye, Mouri-san!"  
  
Ran blinked. "Okay... now I'm really confused and a little scared," she mumbled to herself. "How can Josie-sensei help me? AND Shinichi?"  
  
Her mobile phone beeped, interrupting her confused thoughts, and she answered it. "Hi Sonoko, what's up?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
Ran smiled. "Because I saw your number on the screen, silly."  
  
"Well, whatever... so, are you in big trouble?"  
  
"No," Ran frowned. "She just talked to me and..." Ran hesitated. The whole conversation had been a little surreal and she wasn't quite sure how to explain it to Sonoko. "Well, she basically told me not to get distracted anymore."  
  
"Phew... you are so lucky, Ran!" Sonoko teased. "But tell me... was it Shinichi who was making you distracted? Did he say something weird to you?"   
  
Ran flushed at the eager tone in her friend's voice. Clearly Sonoko was hoping to hear that Shinichi had made a passionate confession to Ran. "No, not really. He just said some odd stuff, you know, like he always does and I thought he might be in trouble."  
  
"And you were worried!" Sonoko sighed theatrically over the phone. "How romantic! Such devotion!"  
  
"So-no-ko!" Ran's face was bright red and she turned away so that the other people couldn't see her furious blush. "It's not like that at ALL! I couldn't care less about that..."  
  
"Mystery-loving geek?" Sonoko finished for her. "Ran, you sound like a broken record!" her tone changed from teasing to serious. "Isn't it time you stopped pretending?"  
  
Ran sucked in her breath. "I..."  
  
"After all, you MUST love him... otherwise WHY do you never pay any attention to other guys? Especially that cute Doctor Araide... I swear he's into you!"  
  
Ran's body sagged slightly in relief, she had been a little afraid that Sonoko was going to make her admit to something that... well, she wasn't about to admit to in a crowded coffee shop. "Perhaps I don't want a boyfriend right now," she retorted.  
  
"You are so weird sometimes... ah well, all the more for me at Izu beach!"  
  
"Oh, that's right... you're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Sonoko squealed. "I love summer vacation!"  
  
"Sounds great," Ran said wistfully.  
  
"Are you sure you can't come? You know you're always welcome..."  
  
"Thanks, but I have a lot to do... especially with the karate tournament coming up soon."  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that... well, I'll be back by the time it's on, so train hard and I'll cheer for you, Ran!"  
  
Ran giggled. "Thanks, Sonoko."  
  
They chatted for a little while longer about inconsequential matters before saying goodbye and Ran left the café.   
  
Hurrying towards the Detective Agency, aware that she was very late and her father (and Conan) was probably starving, Ran turned over the day's events in her head. Jodie's words were troubling; her teacher seemed to know a lot about Shinichi and she hadn't even met him, only seen him at the school play(2) all that time ago.   
  
"When I see Shinichi... _if_ I see Shinichi... I'm going to force him to explain so much," Ran muttered to herself. "If he thinks that he can..."  
  
She stopped abruptly and turned, an uncomfortable prickling on the back of her neck suggesting that someone was watching her... with unfriendly eyes. However, the few people she saw were paying no attention to her, only concerned with themselves. Ran sighed.  
"I really am getting too paranoid for my own good," she shook herself slightly and continued on her way, determined to ignore the cold feeling tickling her spine.  
  
Ran didn't sleep well that night, odd dreams that she couldn't remember kept her tossing and turning. The only thing she could recall when she got out of bed the next morning was that Jodie and Shinichi had played a part in her dreams.   
  
"Are you all right, Ran-nechan?" Conan asked her at breakfast, his blue eyes fixed on her face. "You look tired."  
  
Ran sighed. "I didn't sleep very well last night, Conan-kun," she said, setting his breakfast down in front of him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
Conan looked dubious. "Ran-neechan?"  
  
"Yes, Conan-kun?"   
  
"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"  
  
Ran laughed and swooped down on the little boy, hugging him. "Conan-kun, you are so sweet to worry about me! But I'm not going to deprive you of a sleepover at Professor Agasa's, so go as you planned tonight, okay?"  
  
"'kay..." muttered the little boy who was flushing deep red.   
  
"Ran!" Kogoro walked out of his bedroom, scratching his side and yawning. "I'll be out tonight."  
  
Ran frowned. "More Mah-jongg, Dad? No wonder Mum isn't coming back anytime soon!" she huffed and stalked off to the kitchen to get her father's breakfast, Kogoro muttering crossly behind her.  
  
The rest of the day passed in a normal fashion, Ran allowed herself to be distracted during break by Sonoko's chatter about the upcoming holiday and forgot about Jodie-sensei's promise until she was packing up her bags at the end of the day.  
  
"There you are, Mouri-san!" Jodie called out, entering the classroom. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"Sensei..." Ran smiled wanly. "I'd forgotten, sorry."  
  
"Never mind that," Jodie held out an object. "Here, give this to your Cool Guy."  
  
Ran took the gift and stared at it in consternation. It was small, just a little box that felt light and was wrapped in plain brown paper. "What is it?" she asked and Jodie grinned, placing one finger on her lips.  
  
"That's a secret, but don't worry... your cool guy will understand."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't open it!" Jodie said sharply as Ran's fingers plucked at the packaging. "Just give it to him, or someone else who can contact him."  
"Uh... okay," Ran agreed reluctantly.  
  
  
"Good, good! And don't worry, he'll know what to do with it I'm sure," Jodie was all smiles again. "Goodbye Mouri-san, have a great summer holiday!" her glasses glinted in the light. "Make it one to remember."  
  
"Umm, yeah, you too Sensei."  
  
"Say hello to Cool Kid for me!" Jodie waved and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Cool Kid? Oh, she means Conan-kun," Ran looked down at the little package. "And just how am I supposed to get this to that idiot Shinichi? I have no idea where he is! I... oh!" Ran smacked her forehead. "Of course... Professor Agasa!"  
  
So Ran took a small detour from her usual route home and was soon ringing the bell of Agasa's house. While waiting for the old man to arrive, she glanced over at Shinichi's huge house next door and felt her heart twinge. It had been such a long time, or at least felt like it, since she had last been there with him. Ran remembered homework sessions and movie nights, talking for ages in the comfort of the living room, and expeditions to explore the huge attic. *When am I going to see him again?*  
  
Agasa's door opened abruptly and the rotund professor blinked in surprise when he saw who his visitor was. "Ran-kun? How nice to see you. Did you want to see Conan? He's not here yet, he's still playing with his friends at the park."  
  
"Nooo, that's okay, Professor," Ran held out the little package. "I just came by to drop off something for Shinichi."  
  
Was she imaging it or did a flicker of unease show in Agasa's eyes. "Shinichi-kun? I..."  
  
"I know you've been handling his mail," Ran said. "So I hoped you could get it to him."  
  
"I think I can," he said slowly, taking the package from her. "Is it a present from you, Ran-kun?"  
  
She flushed. "No, it's from... strangely enough... my English teacher, Jodie Saintemillion. She says it can help him, that he's know what to do with it," Ran shrugged. "I have no idea what she means though."  
  
"Well, I'll do my best to get this to Shinichi," Agasa promised.  
  
"Thanks!" Ran waved goodbye and walked away. She hoped Shinichi would call her soon and tell her what _it_ was, and to that end she paused to check her mobile phone was on. As she stood there, Ran once again felt the cold, prickly sensation that had scared her the other day, but when she looked around there was no one nearby. However, she put the phone away and hurried back home; two such feelings so close together where too many to be coincidental.  
  
The Mouri Detective Agency was quiet without Kogoro or Conan there and Ran couldn't help feeling a little frightened, even with the traffic noise outside. She put on some music and tried to study, but couldn't concentrate, becoming alarmed at every little sound that seemed out of place. Ran crouched over the table, covering her face with her hands. "Why do I feel so scared?" she asked herself. "There's nothing wrong! Nothing..."  
  
The phone shrilled, startling her and for a while she stared at it, her heart beating quickly. With a shake of her head and telling herself not to be such an idiot, Ran picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Mouri Detective Age..."  
  
"Ran! You have to leave NOW!"  
  
She froze, her eyes widening. "Shinichi?"  
  
"Remember your promise!" he spoke urgently, a note of fear (for her?) in his words. "You have to go and hide somewhere safe right away!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ran, please," his voice cracked. "I promise I'll explain everything, but now you have to trust me... leave the agency now!"  
  
"I... okay," Ran whispered, her eyes darting around the room as she tried to weigh up her options. "Maybe I'll go to..."  
  
"Don't tell me," he interrupted. "Your landline might not be safe, call me on your mobile when you're safe, okay?"  
  
"Are you saying this phone is TAPPED?" Ran shrilled, alarm and disbelief colliding and forming a ball of angry fear in her stomach. "Shinichi! What are you... OH!"  
  
"What? What?" he cried at her sudden gasp.  
  
"Dad and Conan... what about them? I can't leave them in danger!"  
  
"Don't worry," Shinichi soothed her. "I'll make sure Conan's safe and your Dad. Please, Ran you have to go and make sure you disguise yourself and use the back door!"  
  
***  
  
"And with that he hung up, leaving me wondering if there were going to be dozens of goons pounding up the stairs to attack me all at once! But... I did what he asked, not just because he had made me promise, but because I knew _someone_ had been watching me, or worse following me. So I disguised myself as best I could, even to the point of grabbing a pair of..." Ran swallowed and drew in a deep breath before continuing. "Of C... Conan's glasses and when I point them on..." Ran looked at Heiji. "You knew," she said softly, almost wearily. "You knew his secret. Why..." her voice faltered. "Why didn't he tell _me_?"  
  
Heiji shifted uncomfortably and looked away from her. "Ran... I can't tell you; it's not my place to tell you... that's up to Kudo. But Ran..." he looked back into her eyes. "I _can_ tell you that his reason not to tell you was a good one."  
  
"It better be," Ran mumbled. "After all this..." she blinked away tears.  
  
"So, why did you come to me, Ran?" Heiji asked. "Why not the Tokyo police?"  
  
"Because I figured that's what would've been expected and besides, what prove did I have of anything? I have no evidence, just a pile of theories... and besides," she sniffed. "I understood so much more about you and him then, you being his co-conspirator for so long..."  
  
"Er... what makes you say that, neechan?"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT!" Ran flared, slamming her hands on the table and leaning over to glare at him fiercely. "You've known that Shinichi was Conan from the start! You helped him cover up! To hide... to hide from ME!" her anger fled and left behind unhappy bewilderment. "Why...? Why didn't you tell me? Why did HE tell me? Didn't he _trust_ me?"  
  
Heiji fidgeted, not wanting to look into her tearful eyes and see the hurt in them. Damn Kudo for letting it get to this, and damn himself for not forcing the issue out into the open sooner, for both Kudo and Ran's sakes. He understood Shinichi's reasons for the silence, but he personally felt that Ran was in danger whether she knew the truth or not, a theory recent events had proved correct. However, despite briefly considering spilling everything he knew, he kept silent. Hearing the truth from his lips now would likely only make things worse; so he tried a different tack.  
  
"Ran, I think the best thing to do is ask him outright and the only way you can do that in this current situation is by staying safe..."  
  
"While Shinichi's in danger?" Ran shook her head. "As much as I want to thump him right now, I'm not going to let him suffer alone, Hattori-kun, he's only in a child's body now..."   
  
"And he's been surviving fine in it, right?" Heiji tried to reassure her, half-suspecting that his friend wouldn't be Edogawa Conan for much longer. "He wanted you to be safe, Ran," he fixed her with a stern glare. "So he could work at getting the... er... bad guys without worrying over you!"  
  
Ran opened her mouth to protest, but was halted by Heiji's outstretched hand. "You should realise that no matter what he would do anything to protect you and if you fell into _their_ hands he might be killed trying to save you."  
  
Denials automatically bubbled to Ran's lips, but she bit them back, knowing that Heiji spoke the truth. Yes, Shinichi had always protected her, not matter what form he was in, perhaps she would be more of a hindrance than a help to him now. Her head dropped and she exhaled heavily. "So, what should I do?"  
  
He smiled. "You mean what should we do, neechan. Kudo would never forgive me if I didn't help you."  
  
Ran looked at him in alarm. "Hattori, I can't let you get into danger because of me!"  
  
His smile turned wry. "It's a bit too late for that... I have a strong suspicion that I'm already known to the people who..."  
  
"Who are they?" Ran asked pleadingly. "Can't you just give me _something_ so that I can understand a little better? This is like a bad nightmare that's reaching a climax and I'm blind to everything! And it all started with Shinichi chasing after those men in black at Tropical..." she stopped abruptly as several things clicked into place. "Those men! They're the ones responsible!"  
  
"Whoa... slow down!" Heiji broke into her deduction. "Ran... you're right, those men ARE part of it, but it's a little more complicated than that and..."  
  
"It certainly IS complicated if my English teacher is also part of this mess," she growled. "I _trusted_ her!"  
  
"Look, I really think it would be better if you stopped guessing and got some rest," Heiji argued. "It's late and you've had a long journey as well as being shocked. Things'll be clearer in the morning, right? We'll go to the main Osaka police office and talk to Toyama-san, plus my Dad will be back by lunchtime so we can talk to him," Heiji sighed. "As much as I'd prefer NOT to get them involved... if only because my ears will be ringing after they've finished yelling at me... I really don't think we should tackle this alone."  
  
"I guess so," Ran echoed Heiji's sigh and then yawned. "Umm... where do I sleep?"  
  
He got to his feet. "Come on, I'll get you settled in the spare bedroom."  
  
***  
  
"You lost her?"  
  
"Well... I don't know what happened, Ma'am... we were watching the front non-stop, she couldn't have stepped out without us seeing! But when we went to the apartment she'd gone. There was a note to her father saying she was going to Izu, of course I've sent someone to check it out, but we don't know when she left."  
  
"Didn't you have someone stationed at the back?"  
  
"The back? Ma'am, that just led to the bicycle storage and the exit to _that_ was at the front too, the back was walled off."  
  
"How high?"  
  
"Er... a couple of metres."  
  
"Not that big an obstacle to a healthy girl who's also a karate expert."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You _failed_ me, Masatsugu, you know the price for failure, right?"  
  
"No... please..."  
  
The unfortunate man's pleas were abruptly cut off by a sharp retort and he fell back, blood streaming from a bullet hole between his eyes. His assassin narrowed her eyes and smiled slightly, playfully blowing away the smoke from her gun before turning to the other man in the room.  
  
"She didn't go to the Tokyo police?"  
  
"N-no, ma'am... nor to any of the other spots in the city."  
  
"I see, well then she must have gone to the other boy..."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Take a small group to Osaka, go to this house and you'll find her there along with a boy called Heiji Hattori."  
  
"What do you want done with him?"  
  
She considered the question for a moment. "It's a pit, but..." Vermouth shrugged. "You'll just have to kill him."  
  
***  
  
Footnotes:  
  
(1)Ran was distracted in Jodie's class in volume 33 of the manga. Jodie asked her to find out the meaning of 'X'.  
(2)Shinichi 'came back' at Ran's school play in volume 26 of the manga. It's revealed in volume 27 that Jodie saw there. 


	3. Part Two

Truth, Trust and Promises  
A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to   
Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Although I try to use as little Japanese as possible, I have kept the honorific endings such as '-san', '-kun' and '-neechan' in Japanese as there is no real English equivalent. '-kun' is used for boys and sometimes for girls (when addressed by their elders), 'Ran-neechan' can be translated as 'big sister Ran' (the male equivalent is '-niichan') and Heiji often refers to or calls Ran 'Neechan' even though he is the same age as her, it's just a more casual mode of address. I will also use some Japanese terms for items, which are unique to Japan, which makes the English translations a little clumsy.  
  
***  
  
Part 2  
  
"She'll be okay," the old man smiled with what he hoped was clear reassurance. "She's a strong young woman."  
  
"You seem to forget who is chasing her," the light, cold voice of the person seated before the computer floated over to them. "There is nowhere that isn't within their reach."  
  
"Ai-kun!" Professor Agasa spoke sharply to his young charge while his eyes remained fixed on the face of the boy in front of him. "Shinichi..."  
  
"Maybe Ai is right," Conan spoke slowly. He didn't look at his next-door neighbour or the girl at the other end of the room; his eyes were fixed on the glasses he held in his hands. "But I have to trust Ran now, Haibara. She's practical and she'll find a good place to go," he put down the glasses and pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. "Although I wish she'd call and tell me she's okay... it's been three hours!"  
  
The words and the crack in his voice indicated that Conan Edogawa, really Shinichi Kudo, was near to losing his self-control.   
  
***  
  
Three hours ago Conan had walked through Agasa's door, Haibara behind him, tired from an energetic game of hide and seek with the Detective boys and ready to sit down, shed his childish attitude and go back to talking naturally. However these thoughts were abruptly shelved when Agasa shoved a package under in his nose.  
  
"Ran-kun brought it by a little while ago," the scientist said, a worried wrinkle on his brow. "She said that it was from her English teacher to Shinichi... and that Jodie-sensei had claimed that he would know what to do with it."  
  
Conan remembered looking at the package in suspicious confusion. Not long ago, he and Hattori had 'investigated' Jodie Saintemillion(1) when he had suspected that she might really be the famous American movie star, Chris Vineyard, and a possible link to, or member of, the Black Organization. They hadn't really uncovered anything conclusive, except for a certainty that Jodie was _not_ a simple English teacher, and Conan had been too busy with other matters lately to continue looking into the matter. As he cautiously unwrapped the package his attention hadn't diverted.   
  
Taking away the plain paper, Conan was left with a black velvet ring box sitting in his hands. Looking over his shoulder, Ai sucked in her breath.  
  
"Black..."  
  
He glanced irritably at her. "C'mon Haibara, black _is_ a pretty common colour, you can't associated everything with...." his voice trailed away as he opened the box and saw the contents. "Oh shit..." he held up a small, innocuous looking pill... APTX 4869, the poison responsible for his current situation.  
  
Ai's face went white. "I knew it..." she said breathlessly. "They've found us... we're dead..."  
  
"NO!" Conan turned on her, his blue eyes narrowed. "Ai, they haven't found _you_, it's only me that they're after and that's what this is all about," he frowned and looked back at the box. "But I don't understand..." he mumbled, half to himself. "Why give me this? Wouldn't it be easier to leave me fumbling around in the dark? What is she up too? WHO is she?"  
  
"Vermouth..." Ai forced the name out through trembling lips. "I should have guessed... after the bus jack(2) that she was tracking us."  
  
"But if she's as dangerous as you claim why is she giving me this?"  
  
"She likes to play games... or so I've heard," Ai shivered and rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to comfort herself. "I only met her a couple of times and I was young then, but I'll never forget the terror she inspired... even Gin and Vodka don't scare me as much," a faint, almost mocking smile crossed Ai's lips. "Maybe because I knew better what drove them, whereas I have no idea about Vermouth's motives."  
  
"So this is a challenge then," Conan mused. "She's giving me a chance to confront her as Shinichi Kudo..." he paused, his frown deepening. "A bit risky on her part - although I'll assume she likes risk - what's going to stop me talking to the police? It would be easier for me to gather support in my real body..."  
  
"She'll use something against you, to make sure that you confront her on her own terms," Ai shook her head. "Vermouth plays to win, Kudo-kun, that should be obvious."  
  
Her words fell on deaf ears; Conan was staring into space, a look of horror on his face. "Ran..." he breathed. "Oh God... she'll take Ran!"  
  
"Kudo-kun!" Ai called out as the small boy pulled out his mobile phone and began to dial. "It may be too late!"  
  
"I have to try," he said, lifting his bowtie and turning the dial to his Shinichi voice. "Ran! You have to leave NOW!"  
  
***  
  
Conan shook his head, trying to shake off the memory of Ran's confused, frightened voice. *I'll make it up to you Ran, somehow... I swear, I'll never make you feel that way again!* He looked over at Ai. The former Black Organization scientist was calm now, masking her fear beneath her habitual cold expression.   
  
"How are you doing, Haibara?"  
  
"As well as can be expected," she answered. "Agasa and I have broken it down to the basic components, but a full analysis will take a while, so don't expect anything until tomorrow... of course this may take less time if the ingredients I used in the 'cure' I made after you were shot(3) are on track."  
  
"You could just make a batch of the..."  
  
"NO!" she whirled to face, her voice sharp. "Are you eager to die, Kudo-kun? The stress that would put on your body... much good you'd do _her_ if you died!"  
  
Conan reluctantly had to acknowledge that Ai was correct. He still remembered the pain; the way his heart had felt like it was going to burst when he had changed back and forth. Quickly he changed the subject.  
  
"Do you think it's likely that Vermouth will come here?" he asked.  
  
Her fingers flying over the keyboard, Ai glanced briefly over her shoulder. "No, I don't think so... I think she wants you to find a cure and she'll probably give you time to find it... _if_ you're correct and she doesn't know about me that could give us more of a break."  
  
"It's only logical to assume that she doesn't know where you are," Conan said, unable to resist a chance to show off his deductions. "She might be suspicious after the bus jack, but you haven't run into her since and she never got to see where you went nor did she find out your name."  
  
"She could look up the school records."  
  
He smirked. "She hasn't, I checked... or rather the principal did, even though he doesn't know it."  
  
"How clever of you," Ai's tone was faintly mocking, but she smiled slightly indicating that Conan's words had reassured her a little.  
  
"I don't think you should go back to the Agency or your home, Shinichi," Agasa said. "If Ran-kun did get away, then this Vermouth woman might change her plans and try to snatch you."  
  
Conan sighed. "Unfortunately that is a viable risk... Okay then, I'll call Mouri-san in the morning and let him know that I'll be staying with some friends for a few days. Hopefully he'll be so glad to get rid of me that he won't be worried..." he rubbed his chin. "I hope Ran left something so the old man doesn't get all uptight..."  
  
"I'm sure she did, Shinichi," Agasa reassured him.  
  
"After all," Ai shot Conan a sly glance. "You did say she is a _practical_ girl, Kudo-kun."  
  
***  
  
Heiji insisted that Ran take his parents' room, despite her protests.  
  
"They won't mind, certainly not after we explain why you're here and..." he coughed. "The... er... guestroom isn't made up, so..."  
  
Ran let out a little laugh. "Okay, Hattori-kun," she bowed slightly. "Thank you so much for everything."  
  
He flushed and scratched the back of his neck. "It's no problem, y'know... don't get all formal on me!"  
  
Ran laughed again and went into the master bedroom, wishing the Osaka boy a good night. Heiji remained outside the room for a while, listening to her movements in the bedroom and the ensuite. Finally, satisfied that she was settling down, he went to his own room.  
  
Once inside, Heiji took down the genuine katana that his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday. The sword was for decorative purposes, but Heiji knew it was a good, sharp blade and he felt a little more reassured with the weapon in his hands. Heizo Hattori never kept guns in the house, Heiji's father was proud of Japan's strong gun laws and did all he could to ensure that were rarely seen in his own household, although he _had_ taught his son how to shoot.  
  
Heiji lay down on the covers, the sword in his arms. He was hoping that there would be no unexpected visitors tonight, but if there were he was going to be ready. With a yawn, Heiji closed his eyes and rolled over. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a busy day.  
  
The muffled sound of breaking glass caused his eyes to snap open and he sat up immediately. Glancing quickly at the clock, Heiji saw it read three am. So he had managed to get _some_ sleep...  
  
There was a creaking sound coming from the North end of the house... Quickly getting to his feet, Heiji crept to his door, the katana held in his hands, still sheathed. He had left the door slightly open and now he stood behind it, his ears straining. Yes, he had heard correctly... someone was making their way down the corridor, towards his room. Silently Heiji moved into position, raising the sheathed sword, keeping his breath quiet even though his heart was racing and part of his mind was frantic with concern about Ran's safety.   
  
The tip of a gun snaked into view, followed by the rest of it and a large hand holding it, pointing to Heiji's bed. Before the owner of the hand could see the bed was empty, Heiji brought the sword straight down on his would-be assassin's wrist.  
  
"ARGH!"   
  
The gun clattered to the floor and Heiji whirled gracefully around, thrusting the sword forward in a well-executed kendo move, aiming for the jaw of the man who stared at him in astonishment. There was a sickening crack as the sword broke the man's jaw and Heiji followed this up with a sharp crack on the man's head, knocking him unconscious before he could say a word.   
  
"Shit... he was gonna kill me..." Heiji breathed, staring down him. His eyes widened. "Ran!"  
  
Scooping up the gun and jamming it into the waistband of his trousers, Heiji pelted towards his parent's room and arrived there just as a man crashed through the thin shoji screens, hit the corridor wall head on and slid to the floor in an unconscious heap.   
  
Heiji blinked. "Whoa..."  
  
"Heiji?" Ran poked her head around the hole she had created. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um... yeah... you?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I'm okay, sort of... it was lucky I hadn't fallen asleep properly."  
  
Heiji stepped over her attacker and slid open the door. His parents' room was mess and the body of another man lay sprawled on the floor. Ran rubbed her arms, shivering again and becoming tearful as the adrenaline rush vanished. "I don't think he's dead," she gulped. "But... I didn't... I couldn't pull back..."  
  
Heiji checked. "He's alive, neechan, not that he would've deserved..." he stopped when he caught the expression on Ran's face. "Err... these were the only ones?"  
  
She nodded mutely. Heiji ran a hand through his hair. "Well, if there were more then I guess they'd have come by now. Looks like it was just the three..."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Yeah, two to grab you and one to kill me."  
  
Ran sucked in her breath and Heiji cursed himself for being so flippant. "Don't worry, he's down and out. Still..." he stood up. "That doesn't mean that there won't be more. I don't think it's safe to stay here, Ran."  
  
She bit her lip. "Oh Heiji... this is all my fault... I shouldn't have come... I'll go back to Tokyo..."  
  
"NO!" he grabbed her wrist and looked directly in her eyes. "Ran, I am involved anyway... sooner or later something like this would have happened, it's just... Look," he smiled. "This is NOT your fault, you did what you thought was right and, yeah, maybe it wasn't, but I still would've heard about this AND I'd still have made sure I was a part of it. So, don't beat yourself up about this, okay?"  
  
She bowed her head for a moment and then looked back up, a resolute expression on her face. "Okay."  
  
"Good," Heiji grinned. "Now, we gotta tie these goons up... and then get the heck out of here... have a look through my Dad's drawers and see if there are any spare handcuffs lying around will ya?"  
  
Ten minutes later, the pair crept out of the house, both carrying knapsacks and Heiji still holding the katana. Only the soft drone of traffic from a main street a couple of blocks away met their ears and the car that the men had arrived in sat silently in the drive way. Heiji looked a bit wistful when he glanced at it.   
  
"You can't drive, can you?" he whispered to Ran.  
  
She stared at him. "Of course not! I'm not eighteen yet.(4)"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... oh well, it's the bike then."   
  
Soon Ran found herself riding pillion on Heiji's motorcycle, a helmet on her head and her arms around his waist as they spend through the streets of Osaka. Heiji had said he knew a place that they could stay and she knew she had to trust him, but she couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive when he drove straight into the heart of America-mura, one of Osaka's most happening night-life spots.  
  
Heiji stopped outside of a building that had the words 'Hot Nite' printed on the front and a pulsing beat spilling out from the inside. Young people, all decked out in the latest fashion were coming in and out, most of them unsteady on their feet. Ran flushed when some of the night-clubbers stared at them and chuckled.   
  
"Hattori-kun, why are we...?"  
  
"Don't worry, neechan," he grinned at her. "Stay here and I'll rustle up our accommodation."  
  
"But you can't go in there! You're not old enough!"  
  
"I know that," he said patiently. "I'm going to get our temporary landlord to come to us."  
  
"Huh?" Ran's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't say another word and just watched as Heiji sauntered nonchalantly up to the large man at the door. The two conversed for a while until the bouncer went inside and reappeared with a slim man who greeted Heiji with a big smile. Heiji brought him over to the bike and Ran.  
  
"Hiroyuki Yamada, this is Ran Mouri, a friend of mine from Tokyo."  
  
"Pleased to metcha," Hiroyuki bowed slightly and Ran did likewise.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Yamada-san,"  
  
"Ain't you the polite one! Call me Hiro," Hiro raised an eyebrow and looked at Heiji. "Are you cheating on Kazuha-chan, now?"  
  
Ran turned bright red and choked.   
  
"NO!" Heiji flushed. "I wouldn't... Kazuha and I are not..."  
  
"Relax, kid, relax," Hiro patted the spluttering boy on the back. "Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
Heiji pulled himself together. "Hiro, you once said if you could do me any favour, you would. Do you still mean that?"  
  
"Absolutely," Hiro spread his hands. "You saved my butt, I owe ya."  
  
"Then... do you still have that little place above Hot Nite?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can we borrow it for the rest of this night and the morning?"  
  
***  
  
"Heiji, you IDIOT!" Kazuha stamped her foot, much to the shock of several passers-by. "WHY do you NEVER call me when you're going to be LATE?"  
  
She was standing in front of the entrance to the park not far from both their houses, dressed in a comfortable, yet appealing outfit, and holding a basket in her hands. It was clear that she was all ready to go on a picnic, but was lacking the friend she's planned to picnic with.   
  
Grumbling under her breath, Kazuha set the basket down and pulled put her mobile phone. She punched in Heiji's number savagely, almost wishing it were her errant friend she was hitting instead. As the phone rang in her head, Kazuha continue her muttered tirade.  
  
"Stupid, stupid Heiji... so unreliable... planned this for ages and he..."  
  
"Hi, this is Heiji Hattori..."  
  
"AHO! Where are..."  
  
"I'm busy now, so leave your name and number. I'll get back to ya soon!"  
  
"GAAAH!!!"  
  
Kazuha shoved her phone back into her shoulder bag and picked up her basket. With an expression like thunder, which caused many to look at the pretty teenager in alarm, she turned sharply and stalked down the road.  
  
"I'll bet he's asleep! Probably turned off his phone too! Well... fine, I'll wake him up..."  
  
Kazuha reached the Hattori residence just as Heiji's parents pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Kazuha-chan!" Shizuka, Heiji's mother, got out of the car and smiled at her. "How nice to see you, are you going somewhere with Heiji?"  
  
"Um... yes, we're going on a picnic." *After I beat him around the head and pour ice-cold water down his front!*  
  
"That's nice," Shizuka's eyes twinkled. "I suspect he's delaying you though?"  
  
"Ah-heh... a little," Kazuha confessed.  
  
"The boy is probably asleep," Heizo said disapprovingly, putting his key in the front door lock. "He..."  
  
"What's the matter, dear?" Shizuka's voice was sharp with concern as Heizo stopped abruptly and stared at the door.  
  
"The door is unlocked," he said.  
  
Kazuha shivered despite the warm sunlight. "Heiji wouldn't forget to lock the door... I don't think."  
  
"Hmmm," Heizo waved them back and cautiously opened the door. He stepped inside and then called for them to follow. "Nothing looks wrong," he admitted as they crowded into the genkan.  
  
"Maybe Heiji _did_ forget," Shizuka shrugged. "I'm sure he won't do it again."  
  
Kazuha removed her shoes and followed Heizo down the corridor, Shizuka behind her. As they went past the living room, Heizo glanced inside and halted abruptly.   
  
"Dear, what... OH!"  
  
Shizuka's exclamation was understandable to Kazuha when she looked at the devastated room. Everything was overturned, cushions torn, furniture broken and there were a pile of handcuffs and some rope scattered around. Heart thumping, Kazuha torn her eyes away and ran further up the corridor, towards Heiji's room.   
  
"You better be okay..." she muttered as she flung open the door. "HEIJI!"  
  
There was no Heiji in the room, only open overturned drawers and a messy bed, which included his phone lying on the covers, it's message light blinking. Kazuha looked around and noticed two things that made fear swell up inside her even more... Heiji's katana was gone and there were spots of blood on the floor.  
  
"HEIZO!" Shizuka cried out and Kazuha darted out of Heiji's room to the older woman. She reached Shizuka at the same time as Heizo; he was barking orders into his phone, but the sight in front of him stilled his words for a moment.   
  
Shizuka looked helplessly at the ruins of the master bedroom. "What _happened_ here? And WHERE is Heiji?"  
  
Kazuha put her arm around Shizuka and squeezed her slightly. "I don't think he's here, so I bet he's okay," she said reassuringly. She would mention the blood to Heizo later, Kazuha decided, when Shizuka was not in the room. Heiji's mother was a strong woman, but she was looking awfully distraught right now.   
  
"It almost looks as if someone was _thrown_ through this," Heizo said as he examined the large hole in the shoji screen.   
  
Kazuha helped Shizuka sit down and then moved to join Heizo by the screen thinking that she could whisper her information to him. Her foot struck something partially hidden by a pillow and she bent down, pushing the pillow aside.  
  
It was a mobile phone, a perfectly ordinary DoCo model, but for one thing that made Kazuha's eyes widen as she stifled a gasp of surprise.  
  
She knew the charm attached to it.  
  
The phone belonged to her friend, Ran Mouri.  
  
***  
Tbc  
  
Notes:  
  
1.Conan and Heiji went to see Jodie in manga volume 34  
  
2.The Bus Jack case happened in manga volume 29. Ai showed then that she could 'sense' members of the Black Org. and that Vermouth terrified her. Ai's head was covered, so Jodie couldn't see her properly, however it seems that she has suspicions about Ai's identity.  
  
3.Conan returned to being Shinichi for 24 hours in volume 26.  
  
4.18 is the legal age to get a car license in Japan. However I'm not sure what the age is for motorcycle licenses, but since Heiji rode one publicly in the 3rd Conan movie (Last Magician of the Century) I guess he has a license.   
  
Gun laws are VERY strict in Japan, which is probably one of the reasons why Shinichi wasn't taught to shoot in Japan. However I imagine that Heiji's dad would teach Heiji the basics at least.  
  
DoCo is the name of one of the popular mobile phone companies in Japan.  
  
'Genkan' = entrance area where shoes are removed. All Japanese homes have these.  
  
'Shoji' = Thin, paper screens which are commonly found in traditional Japanese houses. 


	4. Part Three

Truth, Trust and Promises  
A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to   
Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Although I try to use as little Japanese as possible, I have kept the honorific endings such as '-san', '-kun' and '-neechan' in Japanese as there is no real English equivalent. '-kun' is used for boys and sometimes for girls (when addressed by their elders), 'Ran-neechan' can be translated as 'big sister Ran' (the male equivalent is '-niichan') and Heiji often refers to or calls Ran 'Neechan' even though he is the same age as her, it's just a more casual mode of address. Heiji also uses the Osaka dialect and the version of '-san' there is pronounced'-han'. I will also use some Japanese terms for items, which are unique to Japan, which makes the English translations a little clumsy.   
  
Words between the brackets are in English.  
  
***  
Part 3  
***  
  
  
She walked confidently out of the JR Shibuya station, sunglasses glinting in the late morning sun, and paused for a moment. Some passers-by glanced her way, but for the most part she was ignored. Shibuya, and Tokyo, was much too used to foreigners, beautiful or otherwise, to take much notice of the blond. Any who did look at her simply assumed that she was one of the many foreign language teachers belonging to one of the schools clustered around the JR station area.   
  
Vermouth smiled slightly; for once she hadn't had to bother about a disguise... well, not a major disguise at least. Just a little padding to thicken her slender figure and some clever make-up to alter her face, making her look quite different from her true persona, Chris Vineyard, the American movie star. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she strode across the main intersection and towards the famous 109 building. He had told her to meet him at the Starbucks café there and while she could think of a million better cafes in Tokyo, she had to agree that a chain popular with foreigners provided a more discreet rendezvous.   
  
After grabbing a coffee from the main counter, Vermouth went upstairs and saw him seated at the back. He glanced up as she approached and frowned. "You're late."  
  
She shrugged and slid gracefully into the seat opposite him. "The trains were crowded... they always are on a Saturday."  
  
"Hm," he didn't seem convinced. "You know why I wanted to meet."  
  
"It was fairly obvious."  
  
"Do you have the answers I want?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
His jaw tightened. "I told you... I want to see some results! You can't keep potentially damaging secrets from the Organisation and not expect questions!"  
  
She calmly sipped her coffee. "You'll give yourself a stroke if you keep getting so uptight."  
  
"You...!"  
  
"I said I'd reveal everything and I will, but the timing isn't right yet. There are a few more factors that need to be considered," she licked her lips slowly. "Believe me... sir... I am working in the Organisation's interests."  
  
He exhaled heavily. "Since Sherry's vanishing act, things have been wrong. And there are all the... assignments that have been... railroaded."  
  
Vermouth lit a cigarette and inhaled. "Haven't you ever considered changing tack? Some of those assignments were awfully flashy and counter-productive, don't you think? Things could be run much more smoothly."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "And I suppose you consider yourself the person to do the running!"  
  
She shrugged. ""  
  
"I've heard about your exploits... you may be one of the best, woman, but don't let that go to your head!" he got to his feet. "And if you're going to continue to be enigmatic, then I'm leaving. Just remember... you only have a certain amount of time to explain yourself – time, I might add, I didn't want to give! – and after that... well, you'll know how dear little Sherry feels."  
  
He walked away and she sat there, staring at her coffee, counting under her breath. After a count of twenty, she looked down at the street at saw him in the crowd, striding towards the station. Narrowing her eyes, she lifted one hand and curled her fingers into a gun shape.  
  
""  
  
***  
  
Sunlight playing across her face woke Ran and she rolled over, making a little moan of annoyance. Obviously I didn't shut the curtains tightly enough last night, she thought hazily, rats... still, I'm surprised Dad let me sleep this long, he and Conan must be hungry by now. Conan...  
  
Ran's eyes flew open as memory kicked in. She was in Osaka... in a tiny room above a nightclub, lying on a very thin futon and last night she had found out that Shinichi was Conan.   
  
"Oh God, why couldn't this have been a dream?" Ran whispered.  
  
She sat up slowly and looked around; Heiji was curled in one corner, lying on the only blanket, his hands gripping his katana. Ran couldn't help smiling when she remembered the fierce argument they'd had before settling down to sleep. Heiji had insisted that she take the futon, but Ran had objected to him sleeping on the floor. Finally they had reached a compromise, he would take the blanket and she's take the futon. Neither was very comfortable, but it was better than sleeping on dusty tatami mats. Fortunately the nights were so warm that covers weren't needed.  
  
"Morning neechan," Heiji opened his eyes and grinned at her.  
  
Ran smiled tightly. "Good morning, Hattori-kun. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Heiji sat up and winced. "Ow... put it this way, I don't want to repeat this in a hurry!"  
  
"Mmm," Ran nodded. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"We'll do what we planned last night and go to the police station," Heiji said. He looked at his watch and whistled. "Whoa... eleven already? Must've been tireder than I thought! Anyway, it'd be a good idea to call Toyama-han first. I'd like to try and keep this as quiet as we can. I'll... oh..."  
  
Ran frowned as Heiji blinked and then looked faintly embarrassed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I forgot to bring my mobile!" Heiji groaned. "I was so busy with all the other stuff that I left it in my room!"  
  
"That's okay," Ran smiled and pulled her backpack towards her. "We can use mine," she reached in. "Oh..." she paused, remembering last night's events more clearly. "No we can't, I dropped it when those guys attacked me and I obviously didn't pick it up afterwards."  
  
He shot her a quizzical look. "Why were you holding your phone? It was two am!"  
  
Ran flushed. "I know, but I woke up and remembered that I hadn't called Shinichi, so I thought I'd do it then, – and it's serve him right to be woken up at two am! – but then those guys burst in before I'd brought up his number."  
  
"Shit... Oh well," Heiji shrugged. "We'll just find a payphone or something, or we can see if Hiro will let us use his," he grinned reassuringly at her. "Why don't you use the toilet sink to freshen up, Ran? It's not much, but we'll be able to have hot showers after we've talked to Toyama-han and my Dad."  
  
"And _that_ I'm looking forward to!" Ran sighed. "And something to eat would be nice."  
  
Heiji tossed her something. Ran looked suspiciously at it. "A protein bar?"  
  
"Better than nothing, neechan."  
  
"I'm going to kill Shinichi..."  
  
***  
  
"I'm home, Ran!" Kogorou Mouri yelled up the stairs. "Bring me some food!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kogorou frowned and pushed open the door to his office. "Huh... she must be out shopping," he grumbled. "Spending my hard-earned money and... eh?"  
  
He picked up the note on his desk. "'Gone on holiday with Sonoko, back soon, love Ran.' WHAT? But... but I'm hungry!" he crumpled up the note and tossed it aside in disgust. "And I thought she was going to train for her karate tournament."  
  
He sat in his chair, a peevish expression on his face as he mulled over his daughter's unfeeling behaviour. Then his eyes widened. Ran was gone... she wouldn't be back for several days... and that meant...  
  
"No nagging about rubbish, racing, mah-jongg, drink or TV!" Kogorou crowed and leaned back in his chair. "Freedom!"  
  
With a speed he usually reserved for pretty women, Kogorou grabbed some beers, switched on the TV and prepared to watch Yoko Okino's summer special. While he was waiting for the programme to start, he listened to his messages.  
  
"Hi Uncle!" Conan's cheerful childish voice crackled through first. "I'm staying with Professor Agasa for a while. Hope that's okay!"  
  
"Good riddance," Kogorou muttered and gulped down a mouthful of beer.  
  
However, the second message nearly made him choke.  
  
"Mouri-san, it's Shinichi Kudo. I received some disturbing information recently, which might mean you are in some danger. I suggest you talk to Detective Takagi about the files on your cases.(1)"  
  
"What the _hell_?" Kogorou stared at the answering machine, completely baffled. "What is that young upstart talking about?"  
  
He tried to dismiss it as paranoia on the young detective's part, but Shinichi's words nagged at him. "Fine... I'll call Takagi after I listen to the last message."  
  
"Mouri-san? This is Jodie Saintemillion, Ran's English teacher. I'm trying to get in touch with Ran regarding her last test. Please call me, the number is..."  
  
All thoughts of Shinichi, danger and Detective Takagi vanished out of Kogorou's head as he scrambled to write down Jodie's phone number. At last he'd get to meet the sexy American English teacher Ran had told him about!  
  
***  
  
"I hope Dad's okay," Ran said as she and Heiji walked down the stairs from the back room, carrying their bags. "If there were people after me, they might try and get him too."  
  
Heiji snorted. "No offence, Ran, but Kudo's not going to put his life on the line for your Dad! He's not in lo... uh... he doesn't like him as much."  
  
Ran coloured. "Shinichi would help _any_one!"  
  
Heiji grinned. "Defending him now? I thought you were going to beat him up."  
  
"Sh-shut up!" Ran's blush deepened. "I..."  
  
"I told you, they're here!" Hiro's voice drifted up to their ears and Heiji halted, putting out a hand to stop Ran. She looked questioningly at him, but he put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Hattori and the girl don't suspect a thing. Hey, he thinks I'm his friend! Are you coming now? You'll catch 'em easy, they're sleeping like babies. I'll get my money, right?"  
  
Ran's eyes flashed. "Why that low-down, dirty..."  
  
"Shhh!" Heiji grabbed her hand. "Follow me, and be quiet! We can sneak by if he's not too close."  
  
Ran nodded, but her eyes still blazed angrily and eloquently expressed her desire to pound Hiro into a pulp.   
  
Hiro wasn't anywhere near the stairs; he was lounging by the entrance to the club and talking loudly into his mobile phone. Heiji's eyebrows shot up and a slight smile flickered across his face. He tugged Ran along and they slipped around the back of the building and to Heiji's bike. Ran half-feared that the bike had been damaged or clamped to prevent them leaving, but it was in pristine condition and within moments she was clutching Heiji's waist as he roared out and past Hiro.  
  
"Thanks!" Heiji yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" baffled, Ran looked around and saw Hiro waving after them, a big grin on his face. "He was joking?"  
  
"Not exactly," Heiji shouted above the wind. "But he made sure we had a chance to escape. I think things are a little more complicated than I thought!"  
  
*How many people have been sent after us?* Ran wondered as they roared through the streets of Osaka, *and how did they find out that we'd gone to the nightclub? Did they know about Heiji's connect to Hiro-san? Shinichi... what have you gotten us into? And how could you leave me in the dark about it? I wouldn't have told anyone? Couldn't you trust me? Ooh... I AM going to throttle you next time I see you!*  
  
"Ran! Ease up on the squeezing!" Heiji yelled, interrupting her thoughts. "It's hard to drive when I can't breathe!"  
  
"Sorry!" Ran gulped, glad that her helmet hid her red face. *And that's another thing... how am I going to explain this to Kazuha-chan?*  
  
The bike screeched to a halt before Ran could pursue her worries further. She removed her helmet and looked around.  
  
"We're here?"  
  
Heiji pointed to a large building to her left. "Don't you remember when you came to Osaka last time?(2) Let's go!"  
  
Once the bike was safely parked, Ran followed Heiji up the steps of the imposing Police Headquarters. Her nerves were tingling, which irritated her. Surely they would be safe here!  
  
"Hattori-san!" a voice called out and Heiji halted as a policeman ran up to them.  
  
"Yes... uh?" Heiji frowned slightly.  
  
"Officer Koichi, Hattori-san. Toyama-san asked me to look out for you. Could you come with me?" Koichi started down the steps and Heiji's frown deepened.  
  
"Why don't we just go in?"  
  
Koichi glanced around quickly and leaned forward, his voice lowering. "There have been some... problems at Headquarters. Toyama-san decided it would be safer for you not to walk straight in, so I'm taking you around the back."  
  
"Oh... that makes senses," Heiji smiled. "Say, I haven't seen you around before, are you new, Koichi-han?"  
  
"Just transferred," the man smiled and then looked at Ran who was eyeing him warily. "It's alright, Mouri-san. Commissioner Hattori called us a little while ago and said that both of you were likely to show up here."  
  
Ran gripped Heiji's arm tightly and pulled him back, letting Koichi get ahead of them. "Did you tell your Dad that I'm here?" she whispered in Heiji's ear. "Because if you didn't, how does he _know_?"  
  
"I didn't... and it's not like Toyama-han to do something like this either," Heiji muttered. "Get ready to run when I say."  
  
They followed Koichi down the steps and were just about to turn into a dark side street when Heiji grabbed Ran's cabin bag from her hands. "Hey! Koichi-han!"  
  
Koichi turned. "Yes, Hatt... oof!" he was cut off and stumbled back as the bag Heiji had thrown at him connected with his chest.  
  
"Run!" Heiji cried and took off down the road. Ran obeyed instantly, not even stopping to look back to see if Koichi had recovered, she ran with all the speed she could muster, following Heiji. She was a little surprised that they didn't run into Police Headquarters and instead went back to the bike, but saved her questions until they stopped.  
  
"Because I don't know how many other people like Koichi might be lurking around," Heiji explained. "We'll call from a payphone and get someone like Otaki-han to come and get us."  
  
"Did you have to throw my bag at him?" Ran asked, getting back on the bike behind him. "Now they have all my stuff!"  
  
"What's worth more, neechan? Your possessions or your life?"  
  
"Well... you have a point there," Ran glanced behind her. "Heiji! There's a car tailing us!"  
  
"I saw it... don't worry, we can go places they can't!" Heiji speeded up and swerved sharply down a narrow street.   
  
Ran clung to him, trying not to squeeze too hard even though her heart was pounding. He made a sharp turn and they roared out onto a main road, narrowly avoiding a collision with an oncoming car. She swallowed a scream as Heiji ignored the danger and cut across traffic, pushing the bike to its maximum speed. She risked a glance behind and saw that their pursuers had been slowed, but not stopped. Heiji knew it too and made another sharp turn, into a shopping street.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ran cried as they zoomed through, people screaming and jumping out of the way. "You could hit someone!"  
  
Heiji didn't answer. Maintaining such a reckless speed and not hitting anyone took all his concentration. With a deft move, he spun the bike around and down another street, one that was thankfully clearer, and then back out onto a main road. Checking the mirrors he saw that no one was pursuing them and slowed down slightly, driving into the heart of Umeda, one of Osaka's many shopping areas.   
  
When he finally halted, Ran sprang off the bike, whipping off her helmet, and glared at him. "You could've warned me! I nearly lost my breakfast!" - she paused and considered this – "Not that it would be a great loss..."  
  
"Sorry, Ran, but I didn't have time to discuss it," Heiji removed his own helmet. "I'll try to warn you next time."  
  
"_Next_ time?"  
  
"Look, there's a phone!" Heiji said quickly. "Let's call my Dad and you can call Kudo too," – he winked at her – "so you can yell abuse at him."  
  
Her glare turned frosty. "Just call your father, Hattori-kun. I want this to be over!"  
  
He refrained from teasing her any further and pulled out a phone card. "Keep an eye out and let me know if you see anything suspicious, okay?"  
  
Ran nodded and started glancing around while Heiji dialled. Her fingers played with the strap of her backpack and she sighed again thinking about her bag with all her clothes in it that was now in the possession of the bad guys. *I wonder who they are... some sort of yakuza? But if Jodie-sensei is involved then they must be international... maybe I should try and get Heiji to tell me more... just their name would be something...*  
  
"Dad? It's me!" Heiji was saying. "I'm okay, but I... What? Oh... shit."  
  
Ran whirled around and looked at Heiji in concern. His face was pale, his eyes wide. "Well, that explains things... Dad... DAD! Look, this is urgent, I'm..."  
  
"Gotcha!" someone hissed in Ran's ear and she was jerked off her feet by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"HEIJI!" she screamed, twisting and trying to strike the people holding her, but she was shoved headfirst into a car before she could land one blow.   
  
The car zoomed forward, causing Ran to bang her nose as she struggled to right herself. Kicking and punching, she struggled up, tears streaming from her eyes and blood flowing from her nose. Two men, one whom she recognized as 'Officer' Koichi, grabbed at her, trying to restrain her arms. She looked out of the back window and saw Heiji in the distance, frantically revving his bike.  
  
"HEIJI!!"  
  
***  
  
"Heiji?"   
  
Kazuha's head jerked up when Heizo Hattori spoke out. She had just thought that the phone call was from her father or Otaki and not worth worrying about, so she had concentrated on the task of clearing up the living room. However, now she dropped everything and ran out into the hallway, nearly bumping into Shizuka who had also heard her son's name.  
  
They crowded around Heizo who switched the phone onto speaker mode while continuing to talk. "Yes... and the living room had been torn up as well."  
  
"Well, that explains things," Heiji's voice crackled over the speaker, there was a lot of noise behind him and Kazuha guessed he was on a busy street.  
  
"It might explain things to you," Heizo said testily. "But _we_ are in the dark. How could you make your mother worry so..."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"This irresponsible behaviour..."  
  
"DAD!" Heiji shouted in exasperation. "Look, this is urgent, I'm..."  
  
"HEIJI!"  
  
Kazuha jumped as the scream echoed over the phone. "Ran-chan!"  
  
"What is...?" Shizuka got no further. They heard Heiji swear and there was a clunk and then a roaring that sounded a lot like a motorbike starting up.   
  
"Heiji! HEIJI!" Heizo yelled into the phone although his expression indicated he thought the action futile. "Damn!" he slammed the handset down.  
  
Shizuka pressed trembling hands to her mouth. "What's happening to him? And what is Ran Mouri doing with him? What kind of trouble is he in?"  
  
"I don't know," Heizo snapped, and then he squeezed his wife's shoulder. "But I'll find him and the girl... I promise."  
  
Kazuha stepped back, biting her lip. Ran had been hurt or grabbed and Heiji was trying to help her, but why was Ran in Osaka in the first place AND furthermore, why was she here alone? Kazuha moved her hand to her chest and pressed down, feeling the shape of her omamori (3). Maybe staying in Osaka wasn't the best place to find answers; perhaps she should... Her mouth tightened.  
  
"I'll go to Tokyo."  
  
***  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"For the millionth time, no!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I told you... it's not safe! Besides you have NO idea where she is AND it only lasts twenty-four hours... what if you can't find her in time OR what if you do, but it wears off, giving you a fatal heart attack, leaving her even more helpless?"  
  
"She's not helpless!"  
  
"That's not the point!"   
  
"You don't understand! I..." Conan stopped and turned away from Ai's angry gaze. Damnit all, Ai was right... the temporary cure _wasn't_ safe or much use to him beyond it's time limit. He rubbed his eyes, no glasses hindering him since he'd stopped wearing them at Agasa's, and sighed. "I just wish she'd call," he whispered. "Even if she was saying she hated me... I don't know if she's safe or they've got her..."  
  
Ai watched him impassively for a while, and then she exhaled heavily and reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder. "Kudo-kun, they haven't got her."  
  
"How do you know?" he challenged, not looking at her.  
  
"Because they would have made contact with you by now," Ai smiled slightly. "They don't like wasting time."  
  
Conan looked back at her and smiled tightly. "Thanks, Haibara."  
  
She shrugged. "Well, if you're finished getting hysterical I'll get back to my work... cures aren't made overnight you know."  
  
She started back down the stairs to her lab, but paused after a few steps and glanced back at him. "I'm sure there's a good reason why she hasn't called you, Kudo-kun, perhaps you should just trust her... oh," her smile turned mocking. "I forgot... you don't like trusting her, do you?"  
  
Conan winced and glared after her. "_That_ was uncalled for!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
1.In vol. 33, Takagi told Conan that the files of all Kogorou's cases had been stolen and then returned.   
2.Volume 32. Kazuha took Ran, Conan & co to Osaka Castle & Heiji pointed out the nearby Police Headquarters.  
3. Omamori = a charm, usually bought at Shinto shrines & used for good fortune for grades... etc. Kazuha made 2, one for herself & the other for Heiji -to protect him from harm - , using the pieces of the handcuffs that held them together for a day as kids.  
  
  
JR = Japan Railways.  
  
Shibuya is one of the most popular and busiest shopping areas in Tokyo. The 109 building is very famous and visible when you come out of the JR Shibuya station or the subway. There is a Starbucks (I went to it) and a lot of English language schools around the area... also a lot of foreigners! 


	5. Part Four

Truth, Trust and Promises  
A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to   
Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
Continuity note:   
  
Considering recent events in the Conan storyline, I'd just like to point out that while my story is canon (well, attempts to be ^^)up until the end of the bomber storyline at the beginning of volume 37 after that it's all my imagination and probably bears no relation to what is going to happen! ^^  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Although I try to use as little Japanese as possible, I have kept the honorific endings such as '-san', '-kun' and '-neechan' in Japanese as there is no real English equivalent. '-kun' is used for boys and sometimes for girls (when addressed by their elders), 'Ran-neechan' can be translated as 'big sister Ran' (the male equivalent is '-niichan') and Heiji often refers to or calls Ran 'Neechan' even though he is the same age as her, it's just a more casual mode of address. Heiji also uses the Osaka dialect and the version of '-san' there is pronounced'-han'. I will also use some Japanese terms for items, which are unique to Japan, which makes the English translations a little clumsy.   
  
Words between the +...+ are in English.  
  
***  
  
Part 4  
  
***  
  
"Stop wriggling, you little bitch!" Koichi yelled, grabbing a fistful of Ran's hair and jerking her head back violently.  
  
"Aaah!" Ran let out a little scream, but she didn't cease her struggles, rather she increased them and flung out a fist. Koichi yelped and released his hold on her hair to cup his jaw. Ran grinned despite the pain from her bruised scalp. She hadn't stopped fighting since they had flung her in the car and although the confines of the car's backseat hampered her a little, she was still able to utilize her upper body to inflict the most damage possible. She was determined to make life hell for these men, banking on what Heiji had told her earlier. If they needed her to trap Shinichi, then they weren't going to kill her and that gave her an extra boost of courage.  
  
The other man, Tadashi, swore and pressed the muzzle of his gun against Ran's cheek and she froze. Perhaps Heiji's theory had been wrong.  
  
"Stay still or you'll be getting a second mouth!" he hissed.   
  
Ran's heart hammered in her chest; feeling like it was going to burst through her skin. Her eyes slid to the side, squinting for a look at the gun and what she saw made her smile slightly. Shinichi had told her enough about guns that she could tell with most when the safety was on; and the gun Tadashi had pressed to her head was in no danger of going off.   
  
"Don't be an idiot, Tadashi," the man in the driver's seat said, glancing in the rear-view mirror. "We've got orders and besides, we'd really attract attention driving around with a dead girl!"  
  
"As opposed - fuck! - to one - ow! - thrashing around like a - ouch! - maniac?" Tadashi ducked to avoid another of Ran's punches. "Do guns mean nothing to you, gi... ARGH! She fucking bit me!"  
  
"Yuck..." Ran spluttered at the taste of Tadashi's hand.   
  
"Can't we just _bruise_ her?" Koichi growled, snatching Ran's arm and twisting it behind her.   
  
"You know the rules," the driver said sternly. "Now, keep her still... we're coming up to an intersection."  
  
Ran cried out it pain and Koichi smiled. "Just what you deserve! Now sit tight, like a good little girl."  
  
"No way!" she panted and wrenched her arm out of his grasp by using a technique her father had taught her years ago. Before either man could react, Ran threw out a double punch, hitting both men in the stomach. As Koichi and Tadashi wheezed, Ran thrust herself forward, clambering through the gap between the front seats.  
  
"What the fuck...?" the driver stared at her wildly as she crouched on the front passenger seat.   
  
Ran threw a fast punch at him, aiming for his jaw, but he recovered and caught her fist with one hand. "Not so fast, kid," he smirked. "Unlike those slobs in the back, I'm a first kyu and I won't hesitate to knock you unconscious with one hand!"  
  
There was a sharp click in Ran's ear and she turned slightly to see Koichi and Tadashi leveling their guns at her, safeties off now, revenge gleaming in their eyes.  
  
"So we can bruise her," Tadashi grinned.   
  
Ran drew back, glancing from the driver to the men in the back. "Oh..." her head drooped and she withdrew her fist. The driver laughed nastily.  
  
"Sit tight and be sweet, little angel," he eased the car forward.  
  
"I'm a shodan," Ran raised her head.   
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Kiyaaaa!!" Ran's fists were a blur. The driver was knocked against the window so hard that his head cracked the glass. As his hands left the wheel, the car swerved, throwing Tadashi and Koichi off-balance and causing Ran to crack her head against the dashboard. Loud shots deafened her, one or both of the guns had gone off, and she sat up groggily, not entirely sure that this had been one of her best ideas.   
  
"Bitch!" the driver braked abruptly and then lunged for her, blood streaming across his face. She screamed and backed away, hands scrabbling frantically for the lock and door handle. Just as his hands grabbed her collar, Ran opened the car door. He tried to pull her back as she thrust herself forward with all her strength. The thin cloth of her shirt ripped suddenly and Ran fell forward, banging and scraping knees, arms and elbows as she crashed onto the road. Pain surged through her and she let out an involuntary sobbing gasp, but then she heard the car doors opening and pushed all her discomfort aside, scrambling to her feet.   
  
Several cars were screeching to a halt, worried faces peered at her and car horns blared. Ran staggered slightly, momentarily disorientated, but she heard the furious curses behind her and fled. She dodged between cars, ignoring the queries yelled out to her, concentrating only on putting as much distance as possible between her and her abductors. She stumbled onto the traffic island and glanced behind her. Her breath caught when she saw Koichi and the others running towards her, guns in hand. All the onlookers screamed in fear and ducked down or ran back into their cars. Ran looked around wildly, searching for the best escape route.   
  
"RAN!" a familiar engine roared up to her and Heiji slowed down just enough so that she could hop on the back. As soon as she had looped her arms around his waist, he accelerated and the motorbike roared down the road, zooming past the intersection.   
  
Heiji kept up the break-neck pace, hurtling them down the highway. Ran was forced to close her eyes and press her head against his back. Without a helmet the wind stung her eyes and little pieces of dirt (and worse) hit her face painfully. However, not being able to see made Heiji's driving even more terrifying, she was acutely aware of every swerve and turn. After what seemed like ages, he slowed down and Ran cautiously raised her head to look around. Heiji had turned off the highway and was taking her down an almost empty road that ran beside a wide river.   
  
"Where are we going?" she yelled in his ear.  
  
"That bridge," he said and she saw a wide railway bridge up ahead.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"To clean up!" Heiji stopped the bike underneath the bridge.   
  
Ran got off and stumbled back as various different points of her body screamed in pain. "Ah... ow... ow..." she looked down and saw there were large rips in the knees of her jeans and the skin was grazed and bloody. "Ugh..." she checked the rest of her and realized that only the sleeves of her shirt were left and a lace trimmed camisole was the only thing keeping her upper body decent; and even that was looking worse for wear.  
  
"And you haven't even seen your face yet," Heiji said, he handed her a small hand mirror. "Hope you don't mind me rooting through your bag, but I figured you'd have one of these."  
  
"My bag?" Ran glanced at the bike as she took the hand mirror. Her backpack was slung across the front. "You remembered to bring it?"  
  
"You dropped it by the bike when they grabbed you, all I had to do was grab it and go."  
  
"Thanks," Ran smiled and held the mirror up to her face. "Oh my God!"  
  
Heiji grinned slightly. "I figured that's be your reaction," he pulled out a water bottle and a large handkerchief, the type many men used to dab at their sweaty faces during summer. "Still, it's easy to remove."  
  
Ran didn't answer, she was too absorbed in the horror of her reflection. Blood covered the lower half of her face, a legacy from the nosebleed that had occurred when she had been shoved in the car, and the rest of her face was filthy. Finally, her hair was a tangled mess, bits stuck out at every angle and it was coated with dust. "No wonder people were staring at me... I look like a..."  
  
"Fright?" Heiji held out the dampened handkerchief. Ran glared at him and swiped the cloth. "I didn't need you to tell me!" she grumbled and wiped her face.   
  
He laughed. "Maybe not, but I'd hate to see the other guys!"  
  
Ran smiled grimly. "I hope I never _have_ to see them again!"  
  
It took a few minutes, but Ran managed to make herself presentable with the cloth and a small comb. She also removed the remains of her shirt and covered her camisole with a light lavender cardigan that she had stuffed into her backpack earlier. Heiji, turning out to be more prepared than most boys of her acquaintance, pulled out some band aids and helped her clean and patch up the worst of her scrapes. Then they sat down, sharing a small, rather squished, box of pocky.  
  
Ran traced circles in the dirt with her feet and sighed. "I've been thinking..."  
  
"Oh... dangerous."  
  
"Ha ha. Hattori-kun, I... I know you're going to disagree, but..." Ran drew in a deep breath before plunging on. "I think I should go back to Tokyo."  
  
Heiji nearly choked on his pocky. "Are you nuts?" he demanded. "Kudo wants you to keep away, to be safe..."  
  
"But I'm NOT safe!" Ran cried, turning to face him fists clenched. "And the people with me aren't safe! I might as well be in Tokyo. At least I could be with him," she sobbed the last word and tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I'm going, Hattori-kun and I'll walk if necessary, but I refuse to run around like a scared rabbit!"   
  
Heiji stared at Ran in consternation as her tears flooded down in earnest. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck while she curled into a ball and cried, letting go of all the fear, anger and tension that had built up within her.   
  
"Okay," he said quietly and she swallowed her sobs, looking up at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..." he sighed. "You're kinda right, neechan... there's not much point running around in circles. But I go on record that I still think Tokyo is going to be just as dangerous. For one thing we'll all be together and that'll save them dividing resources. But it might work out... so I'll take a chance."  
  
Ran sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Hattori-kun."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his jeans. "But it's gonna take a while to get there... plus we need to get some petrol. We'll stop overnight in Nagoya, okay?"  
  
Ran nodded. "Sure!" she smiled. "And we can call your Dad and Shinichi later on, just so they know we're okay."  
  
"Mmm..." Heiji frowned. "But I'm going to hold off tell Dad where we are... he might be being watched and if he runs off to Tokyo then _they_ are gonna know what we're doing. It's better to keep them guessing right now. If they think we're still dashing around this area then they'll concentrate the search here and that might give us an advantage."  
  
"Absolutely," Ran started to put on her helmet, but paused. "By the way, Hattori-kun... you should call Kazuha-chan too. She must be worried."  
  
Heiji flushed slightly and jammed on his helmet to hide his face from Ran's gaze. "I doubt it," he said and got on the bike. "She'll only be mad because I missed her stupid picnic."  
  
But even as he spoke, Heiji knew his words to be lies. Kazuha's face floated in his mind and he touched the omamori beneath his shirt. *Stay safe, you idiot.*  
  
***  
  
"I don't get it... I just don't! Why? What is she doing? And what happened to make her scream like that?" Kazuha stared at the unresponsive mobile phone in her hands. "I thought Tokyo would hold the answers," - she murmured to herself, looking blankly at her bedroom wall - "but if Heiji's in danger here... maybe I can do something? Except I don't know where he OR Ran-chan are."  
  
She let out a grunt of frustration. Kazuha wasn't the type of person who enjoyed being left behind; she wanted to be out there, wherever 'there' was, and doing _something_. Tossing Ran's phone from one hand to the other, she got up off her bed and began to pace. "Why hasn't Heiji gone to the police headquarters if he and Ran are in trouble?" she asked herself. "Perhaps they are... no! No... I know he wouldn't... I know she wouldn't... After all, if she's so loyal to... ah! Him, he'd know... right?"  
  
Flinging herself back down on the bed, Kazuha turned on Ran's phone. "Let's see... no pin number... good. Ummm... speed dial numbers... and what a surprise, Kudo-kun's is number one. I hope you're not too mad at me for doing this, Ran-chan, but I have to know."  
  
The phone rang, twice, and then a breathless voice answered. "Ran? Finally! Idiot! I've been waiting for ages!"  
  
"Umm... Kudo-kun?"  
  
"Huh? Who's this?"  
  
"Ummm... Kazuha, Kazuha Toyama. I'm Heiji's friend, we met at your school play.(1)"  
  
"Kazuha? Why are you calling me on Ran's phone? Is she there? I want to talk to her!"  
  
"No... She's not here... She dropped the phone... in Heiji's house."  
  
"Hattori's house? But why... Why Hattori?"  
  
"Well, that's what I'd like to know," Kazuha said. "I came to his house, everything was a mess, the living room was ripped up and there were holes in the shoji screens. And then I found Ran-chan's phone lying on the floor of Heiji's parents' bedroom."  
  
"Shit... so they found... Where are Hattori and Ran now?"  
  
"I don't know," Kazuha heard her voice tremble and hated herself for it. "What's going on, Kudo-kun? I need to know what kind of trouble Heiji's in now, and why Ran is with him!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he sighed softly. "But it's not a good idea for me to tell you, Kazuha... Please, just sit tight and wait."  
  
"Wait? But I... hey!" Kazuha cried in exasperation as the phone went dead. "How dare you hang up on me! All I wanted was... Fine then," she drew in a long, deep breath. "I WILL come to Tokyo and force you to tell me what's happening!"  
  
***  
  
"Shit!" Conan threw his mobile phone and the voice-changing bow tie down onto the table. They skittered across the smooth surface and would have fallen to the floor if Agasa hadn't reached out and stopped them.  
  
"Be careful, Shinichi," he said. "I didn't make this for you to break it."  
  
"Sorry," Conan said and sighed, rubbing his face. "She's in Osaka, or at least she was."  
  
"She went to Heiji Hattori?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't think why unless..." Conan sucked in his breath. "Unless she figured out that I'm Conan... and then it would make sense because she'd put two and two together when she recalled all Hattori's little 'slips'!"  
  
He started to pace, breathing quickly, his small face drawn into sharp, worried lines. "But even if she thought that was safe, obviously someone else figured out where she went and attacked, but they must have got away and she dropped her phone there... does Heiji have his? And Kazuha sounded worried, something must have happened since, but what? Argh!" Conan let out a yell and punched the wall in frustration. "I hate this!"  
  
"It's not good getting all worked up, Kudo-kun," Ai's cool voice sounded from behind him. He whirled to see her standing at the entrance to the basement where she had been closeted for the past few hours. "You can't do anything about it... yet."  
  
He glowered at her. "That's not going to stop me worrying, Haibara."  
  
"Oh, I never expect you to," she said with a slight smile. "But if you can calm down long enough I have some news that might be of interest to you."  
  
His glare changed to hopeful interest as Ai approached. "I was nearly there with the temporary cure," she said. "But of course, I was working almost blind with it. However, having the actual Apotoxin has allowed me to see my mistakes and add what was missing, thanks to Professor Agasa's well-stocked lab," her smile was warmer as she looked at the elderly man, but her manner remained calm and analytical.   
  
"I do lack the resources to run a complete test, so what I'm offering now is pure theory and there is no guarantee, nor will the strain on the body be any less. I have taken steps to counteract the stress and the tests I have been able to do indicate that this should be enough to complete the process, with maybe some additional treatments. The long term affects are..."  
  
"Ai!" Conan shouted. "Stop given me a scientific report! Do you have a cure or don't you?"  
  
She looked mildly annoyed at his interruption. "I think so."  
  
"That was fast, Ai-kun," Agasa said. "Well done!"  
  
Ai shrugged. "As I said, I was on the right track with the previous cure... it was just a matter of finding the correct components to ensure the cells don't regress," - she held out her hand and Conan saw a small pill lying on her palm - "but to prevent your body going into shock this needs to be taken in stages. This dose will be enough to re-age you by six years... theoretically."  
  
"How long do I have to wait for the second dose?"  
  
"I just knew that would be your first question. I would prefer you to wait forty-eight hours..."  
  
"What? That's impossible!"  
  
She sighed. "But since you're so stubborn, Kudo-kun, and I have to reluctantly agree that we're short on time... I think it will be okay if you take the second dosage after twenty hours."  
  
He looked at his watch. "Eleven o'clock tomorrow morning... that should be okay."  
  
"I remind you that this is ALL theory," Ai protested. "I can't guarantee the results! This could kill you..."  
  
"And so could the Black Organization!" Conan snapped. "Haibara, there's not allot of choice! I'll take the risk."  
  
"Fine," she retorted. "But you might want to put on some different clothes on... or you'll split those."  
  
Five minutes later, Conan stood in his junior high school soccer uniform with Ai and Agasa looking on. He swallowed the pill; helped by the glass of watered-down vodka Ai had said would increase the effectiveness of the antidote. Conan smiled wryly, setting down the glass. "A cure that requires you to drink alcohol... this would be popular with Mouri-ojisan!"  
  
Soon the pain began to rip through his body and all levity vanished in an instant. Familiar sensations assaulted him... It felt like a furnace was roaring beneath his skin, melting his bones. He collapsed to his knees, clutching at his chest, trying to stop his heart from hammering its way out of his skin. Groans of pain turned into screams of agony as the boy known as Conan was reshaped, bones and skin shifting, steam rising from his body.   
  
Then, much sooner than he had anticipated, the pain was gone. Shinichi grunted in surprise and opened his eyes. Gasping he staggered to his feet and stood, swaying slightly, blinking at his audience. Ai seemed smaller, but not... _that_ small, and he was still not looking Agasa in the eyes, but there had been some significant shift in height. He looked down and saw that his soccer uniform wasn't looking so baggy anymore and the ground was higher up than usual.   
  
"Ah... it worked..."  
  
Ai bit her lip. "Yes... it did."  
  
"You don't look that enthused," Shinichi said. He turned and looked at the mirror on the far wall. "Oh. Oh I see."  
  
The Shinichi Kudo he saw in the mirror wasn't quite his true age of seventeen yet, but from what he could tell only three years stood between him and that goal.   
  
"I told you that this was only theory," Ai said sternly. "That the results might not be what we expected."  
  
He inhaled deeply and then let the breath out slowly before speaking. "It's okay, Haibara. So stage one advanced me a little more than expected, that's not entirely bad, right? Perhaps you can work on stage two and..."  
  
"It's not that simple!" she cried. "Whatever I do... the second stage MIGHT take you to seventeen, but then again, you could go past that and end up two or more years older!"  
  
"Maybe you should stay like this, Shinichi," Agasa spoke up. "It's only three years difference..."  
  
Ai shook her head. "No... he'll regress if he doesn't take the second dose... I think..."  
  
Shinichi turned away from the mirror. "It doesn't matter," he said sharply. "Whatever happens... happens and I'll deal with it IF the situation arises. Right now there are other things to think about and one of them is finding out what's happened to Ran and Hattori."  
  
"Would Mouri-san know?" Agasa suggested and Shinichi frowned.  
  
"Unless Heizo Hattori knows too and has called him, then I doubt it," his frown deepened. "I just hope the stupid old man listened to me and called Detective Takagi."  
  
***   
  
"Thank you so much for meeting with me, Mouri-san," Jodie smiled brilliantly at the detective. "I know you must be so busy... being such a famous detective."  
  
Kogorou preened slightly. "Of course I am, but I'm always prepared to put aside time for my daughter."  
  
"+How admirable!+" Jodie sighed in admiration. "Ran is lucky to have such a father!"  
  
Rocks could have been bounced off Kogorou's air of self-importance. He shot Jodie what he considered a seductive smile and sat down on the couch beside her. "And she's lucky to have a teacher who looks out for her welfare."  
  
Jodie bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself laughing at his leer. "Well, I've been a little worried about Ran for a while... she seems to get very distracted lately."  
  
Kogorou shifted slightly closer to her. "I'm sure it's nothing important... she has a karate tournament coming up soon, perhaps that's it. Jodie-san, why don't we..."  
  
"Karate tournament? Wow!" Jodie clasped her hands together. "How very, very exciting! She must be practicing hard! Where is she?"  
  
"Yes, she's... where? Oh, er... at Izu with her friend, Sonoko Suzuki," Kogorou moved his hand towards Jodie's, but ended up falling over as Jodie leapt to her feet.  
  
"With Suzuki-san? Really? With the tournament coming up?"  
  
"Er... yes," Kogorou scrambled to his feet, smoothing back his hair. "She left me a note."  
  
"Oh... I see," Jodie turned away from him and he didn't see the frown that flickered across her features. "Has she called you?"  
  
"No," Kogorou inched forward. "Perhaps we could continue this somewhere a little more comfortable?"  
  
"How about Shinichi Kudo?"  
  
"Kudo?" Kogorou was really confused now. "I don't even know where that little bastard is, let alone whether he's called Ran!"  
  
"Little... oh!" Jodie turned back to face him, smiling. "Where is little Conan? I wanted to say hi! He is so cute!"  
  
"He's with Prof..." The shrill ringing of the telephone cut off Kogorou. With a grunt of irritation he stalked over to his desk and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Prof? +Professor?+" Jodie mused. "+The old man on the bus? Hmmm... Possible...+(2)"   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Jodie jumped slightly at Kogorou's yell and looked over at him. The foolishness was gone, Kogorou's whole body was tense and there was an expression of worried anger on his face. "What was she doing there?" he demanded. "No, I thought she was in Izu... Yes... I see... thank you, Hattori-san."  
  
Jodie's eyes narrowed behind her glasses and her expression became even more thoughtful, but when Kogorou put the phone down and turned to her, all he saw was a face full of worried confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jodie-san, but I have to cut short our talk," he said grimly. "That was Heizo Hattori, Ran's in Osaka and may be in trouble."  
  
"Oh no!" Jodie gasped. "Are you going there?"  
  
"No... Hattori-san seems to think she might be on her way back here with his son, Heiji. So I'm going to see Inspector Megure," Kogorou paused in the act of pulling on his jacket. "Strange... Kudo told me to talk to Takagi about some files, I wonder..."  
  
"Please let me come!" Jodie pleaded. "I'm so worried about Ran!"  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Oh, please!" Jodie's eyes glittered; her body leaned towards his, hands clasped to her chest. Her voice throbbed with emotion. "I am very fond of her! She is such an angel... I would be most unhappy if anything happened and I hadn't done all I could to help!"  
  
Kogorou crumbled under the visual and verbal assault. "Uh... very well," he waved her out of the door and locked up. "Come on."  
  
"Oh thank you!" she gushed as he past by and started down the stairs. "Thank you so much," her mouth quirked into a mocking smile behind his back.   
  
"+You fool,+" Vermouth murmured.  
  
***  
  
Toyama wearily pushed open his front door. It had been a long day, much too long and he didn't think tomorrow was going to be any better. Heiji Hattori and Ran Mouri were still missing, all leads were dry and forensics had yet to come forward with anything of use. Heizo believed they were going to Tokyo; Heiji was last seen speeding past an intersection after picking up the Mouri girl. The reports from that sighting were very disturbing. According to all the eyewitnesses, Ran had bolted from a still moving car, her face covered in blood and her clothing torn. The description of her abductors matched no known criminal, but they were apparently well-dressed and carrying guns. What made things even more disturbing was the fear officers had reported on the faces of known yakuza contacts when they were asked questions about these men.  
  
"At least Kazuha's out of this mess," he sighed. He was surprised she hadn't come to meet him already, questions bubbling on her lips. "Kazuha?"  
  
The lack of response sent a chill down his spine and he bolted up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom. "Kazuha!"  
  
He flicked on the light and swept his eyes around the neat room. There was nothing to indicate that anything was wrong, except the little piece of paper lying on the bedspread. Dread welling within him, Toyama picked it up and read the brief note.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't sit here and wait. I'll be careful and call you when I get to my destination. Please don't worry too much about me. I love you."  
  
***  
tbc  
  
1. Volume 26  
2. Bus Jack case, volume 29 - Agasa was with Conan, Ai & the Detective Boys.  
  
1st kyu = brown belt  
shodan = first level black belt - as far as I know it's never said what level Ran is, but I'd imagine she's pretty high. 


	6. Part Five

Truth, Trust and Promises

A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla

***

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to 

Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^

Continuity note: 

Considering recent events in the Conan storyline, I'd just like to point out 

that while my story is canon (well, attempts to be ^^)up until the end of the 

bomber storyline at the beginning of volume 37 after that it's all my imagination 

and probably bears no relation to what is going to happen! ^^

***

Part 5

***

"I'm sorry, Mouri, but there isn't much we can do that we're not doing already," Inspector Megure spread his hands. "I assure you that as soon as we spot Ran-kun, we'll let you know."

"We're all concerned for her," Sato added, trying to help calm the man who was standing before them. Mouri's face was drawn into harsh, worried lines and his whole body was tense. His gaze slid away from Megure when Sato spoke and fixed on her.

"I appreciate the concern," he bit out. "But I want to know WHAT my daughter is doing running around in Osaka with that loon who calls himself the detective of the West! AND why Heizo Hattori thinks she was abducted while in Heiji's company!"

Megure and Sato exchanged quick glances. "Ran-kun didn't say anything about a trip to Osaka?" Megure ventured. "After all, she's quite close to..."

"If she was going to go to Osaka, why did she leave me this note?" Kogorou thrust out the small piece of paper he had found earlier that morning. 

"Ah... well," Sato read it, frowning. "That definitely sheds new light on things."

"How can you be so calm when my daughter is in danger?"

Megure sighed. "Mouri... we've known each other for years, please... trust me when I tell you that we are doing our utmost to find Ran-kun! I'll make contact with the police departments in the outlying areas and put out an APB. We'll find her!"

"And I think you can trust Heiji Hattori to look after her," said Takagi, smiling hopefully. "He seems like a capable boy."

"Who's managed to get himself shot, near-drowned and stabbed since I've known him!" Kogorou howled. "That doesn't inspire me with confidence!"

"It's probably due to _you_..." Megure muttered sourly under his breath. Luckily no one but Takagi heard and the younger man smartly ignored it.

"Oh, Mouri-san... you have to trust the excellent policemen!" Jodie laid a placating hand on Kogorou's arm. "They care about Ran very much!"

Megure blinked. "Saintemillion-san? Where did you..."

"I came with Mouri-san!" Jodie said brightly. "How nice to see you again, Megure-sa..an!"

"Ha... How nice to see you too," Megure spluttered in confusion, Jodie always surprised him. The blond English teacher was one of the strangest women he had ever met and he wasn't quite sure if that was just because she was a foreigner. He cleared his throat. "Saintemillion-san is right, Ran-kun is important to us all, Mouri, you know that."

Kogorou slumped. "I know... "he rubbed his face. "I just want Ran back safe."

"So do we," Sato patted his shoulder. "But the best thing you can do, Mouri-san, is go home. Ran-kun might call you."

Kogorou nodded, but the policemen moved away he grabbed Takagi's arm and pulled the young man back. "Kudo told me to ask you about something," he muttered his ear.

Takagi blinked in confusion. "Kudo? As in Shinichi Kudo?"

"Yes, he told me to ask you about the files on my cases," Kogorou glared. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Ah... ah..." Takagi tried to extract Mouri's grip from his arm. "Well... I..."

"He implied I was in some sort of danger!" Mouri hissed and Takagi stiffened.

"He did? Oh..." he frowned, his flustered air disappearing and his expression turning serious. "Well... Mouri-san, a little while ago all the reports of the cases you've been involved in were stolen."

"WHAT?"

"Shh... shhh!" Takagi glanced over his shoulder. "They were all returned later and in perfect condition, but we haven't been able to identify the thief yet." 

"And how long were you going to conceal this from me? And how did Kudo know about it?" Kogorou demanded, looming over him. Takagi swallowed nervously.

"Well... it might've been because I... er... told... um... Conan..."

Jodie smirked as Kogorou yelled at the young policeman. She had placed herself quite nicely, the two men's low voices carrying perfectly to her ears. So... her suspicions had been correct, the other player was close to her target. Her smirk turned into a full, satisfied smile. Well, this would make things more interesting!

***

With one final choking splutter, Heiji's motorbike finally died. It had been threatening to collapse for the last half hour of the journey and it had only just made it into the heart of Nagoya city. The two teenagers regarded the bike with a mixture of feelings, Heiji even going to far as to pat the bike fondly. 

"I'm so sorry, Heiji," Ran said and he shook his head.

"It isn't your fault, Ran... I pushed it a little too hard today."

"Only a little?"

"Did you want to stay in the middle of the highway?"

"Mm... good point," Ran looked around. "So what do we do now?"

"Find a place to sleep," said Heiji, trying to muffle a yawn. "I'm beat and there aren't any trains until morning."

She sighed. "I guess we don't have a whole lot of choice..."

Heiji shot her a wry smile and pulled out his wallet to examine the contents. "Hmmm... okay, let's see... subtract food and train fare, that leaves... about 6000 yen. Not much."

Ran also checked her cash. "Well, I can add in about 7000," she offered. "But we'll have to find a ryokan or pension... or a business hotel."

"Hotels are going to be difficult at this time of year, let's try the others. We'll just have to hope they're not too expensive!"

However, fortune was not on their side that night. Despite knocking on many doors, Ran and Heiji were met with refusal after refusal everywhere. Most of the places were too full or too expensive, but some were simply reluctant to take in two bedraggled teenagers with no luggage except two small backpacks and a katana as well as a defunct bike. At the last ryokan, the proprietress looked down her nose and stated, very coldly, that she was not going to condone 'goings on' in her establishment and that they would be better off at a hotel 'better suited to their needs'.

"What was all that about?" Ran asked as they walked away. "She was awfully rude!"

Heiji sighed. The woman had implied something that had been going through his head for a while now and her suggestion, such as it was, and unfortunately looked to be the best option if they were going to get any rest.

"Ran, can you stand on the other side of the bike?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Ummm... fine."

"Now promise not to overreact."

"Huh?"

"To what I'm going to say."

Ran folded her arms and regarded Heiji with an air of puzzled irritation. "Can you just tell me what this is all about?"

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes. "Well... ummm... that woman... she thought that we... er... wanted a room for something other than... sleep..."

For a moment, Ran remained clueless, and then the light dawned and her jaw dropped. "Wh-AT?" she shrieked, her face reddening. "She thought we... how could... why that...! I'm going to go and..."

"Whoa!" Heiji reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from stalking back in high fury. "Calm down, Ran! You can't blame her for... Anyway, she made a point that... well, it's worth considering that maybe we should stay in a..." he mumbled the last two words and Ran frowned.

"What?"

He mumbled again, looking away from her, his dark face going even darker. Ran put her hands on her hips. "Hattori-kun..." she said warningly.

"Love hotel..."

"Eh?"

"You _heard_ me that time!"

"Yes, but..." Ran swallowed, feeling very twitchy. "I didn't believe it. Uh... Hattori-kun, I don't..."

"Where else are we going to sleep?" Heiji challenged. "Sleeping outside isn't an option, not when it's clouding over and looking like rain. And Capsules are no good, they're segregated and I'm supposed to be protecting you!"

"Yes, but..."

"And love hotels are usually cheap and fair anonymous."

Ran looked at the ground. Unfortunately, Heiji's arguments made an awful lot of sense, but she couldn't help thinking of Shinichi and Kazuha; they'd be very upset.

"I'm not going to tell them," Heiji said, reading her expression. "So I don't see why you should mention it. Besides... I'm sure they'd understand... knowing the circumstances."

He didn't sound very convinced and Ran couldn't stop a slight smile creeping across her face, despite the sheer embarrassment coursing through her. "Fine," she said. "But you are sleeping on the _floor_."

"Which is exactly what I was going to suggest," Heiji said quickly.

About twenty minutes later, Ran stood nervously in the lobby of the least garish love hotel they had found. She kept her gaze fixed on the glossy black stone floor while Heiji organized the room. To be honest, she had occasionally wondered what these places were like, but had never imagined herself _inside_ one and certainly not with Heiji Hattori! 

"I got it," Heiji muttered, he was also still embarrassed and reserving the damn room hadn't helped alleviate the feeling. "Third floor."

"Um... right," Ran followed him to the elevator where she finally looked up, bracing herself for garish decoration. "Oh."

"What's wrong? Did you forget to get something earlier?" he asked, referring to their trip to a convenience store just prior.

"No..." Ran looked away. She was hardly going to tell Heiji that she found the bland, functional interior of the elevator surprisingly disappointing.

However, the room he led her into surpassed all her wildest imaginings.

"This is supposed to be _simple_?" Heiji spluttered.

Ran blinked several times. "It's very... lush."

"I'd hate to see the more expensive ones," Heiji muttered, closing the door behind them and stalking over to the mini-fridge. "Shall we tidy up and then eat?"

"Uh-huh," Ran walked around the room, twirling around, trying to take in everything. The one thing that her eyes kept being drawn to was the huge, heart-shaped red bed draped in crimson satin. Mirrors glittered on the ceiling and the walls were decorated with thick, crimson curtains. The mini-fridge, a small table 

with two chairs and a bedside cabinet with a phone on it made up the rest of the room's furniture. There wasn't even a wardrobe, just two yukatas with the hotel logo hanging on a discreet hook by a door that Ran discovered led to a small bathroom. Ran cautiously approached the bed and looked at it, the idea of 

sleeping in it was almost too ridiculous to contemplate, let alone doing... other things.

"At least it's only for one night," Heiji commented as he put away their food. "And... what are you doing?"

Ran guiltily removed her hand from the small control panel at the head of the bed. "I was just curious."

"Can you turn it off? A vibrating, singing bed is just the sort of thing to give me nightmares."

Ran giggled. "He fearlessly chases villains and whacks people with his sword, but when it comes to a vibrating bed..."

"Ha ha," Heiji looked up at her. "Hey, Ran... why don't you call Kudo? I don't mind footing the additional cost."

Ran inhaled sharply. "Call Shinichi? Will it be okay?" her voice wavered with hope and Heiji smiled. 

"Yeah, but don't tell him _exactly_ where you are!"

"As if I would!" Ran sat on the bed and picked up the phone. As she started dialing, Heiji grabbed one of the yukatas and slipped into the bathroom. Ran let out a little sigh of relief, glad to be able to talk to Shinichi in private. The phone rang and was picked up quickly.

"Hello?"

Ran frowned, the voice sounded like Shinichi and yet not like him, it didn't even sound like Conan. "Shinichi?"

"Ran!" his voice was sharp, a mixture of worry, happiness and something else in the tone that made a warm feeling run through Ran's body, pushing back the hurt and anger. "Ran, are you all right?"

"Yes, yes... I'm okay," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm... fine," he said, a little hesitantly. "What happened, Ran? I heard you were in Osaka..."

"Who told you that?" Ran asked sharply. Had the bad guys called him?

"Kazuha Toyama called me on your mobile phone."

"Kazuha-chan?" - a chill ran down Ran's spine. She hoped that her friend wasn't getting herself mixed up in this mess too. "Why my phone?"

"Apparently you dropped it... what happened Ran? When you didn't call I..."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I was going to call you as soon as I reached Hattori's house, but I was so upset and angry with you..."

"Angry?"

"Because I found out, Shinichi. About you and Conan... I knew I'd been right all along, as much as I'd convinced myself I was being silly."

There was a stunned silence on the other end. Finally Shinichi spoke, a hint of fear in his voice. "How?"

"When you told me to disguise myself I picked up a pair of you... Conan's glasses," dry amusement crept into Ran's voice as she imagined the expression on Shinichi's face right now. He probably never thought his own disguise would work against him. "Imagine my shock when I found out they weren't real."

"Oh."

"Oh yes, and everything just fell into place when I pressed something and a little tracking grid popped up on one of the lenses," bitterness quickly replaced the amusement as Ran's anger and hurt returned in full force and tears stung her eyes. "All this time I've been tricked by you and people I _trusted_, you've all been making a complete fool of me!"

"No, no! Ran, I never meant for you to feel that way!" Shinichi protested wildly. "But it was... there was danger and I... I was trying to protect you!"

"Well, it doesn't look like your protection worked," Ran said tartly. "Considering that I've been attacked, threatened, hit and on the run since yesterday!"

There was another long and heavy silence on Shinichi's end and Ran felt a twinge of guilt. To be fair, he had always done his best to be there for her and protect her as Conan, but...

"When I see you," Shinichi said sadly. "Please hear me out, I'll explain everything, and if you decide then that you don't want anything to do with me, then I'll understand."

"I don't have much choice, Shinichi. Apparently I'm supposed to be the weapon against you and I don't think the bad guys are going to believe me if I said that I wasn't part of your life anymore."

"Ran..."

She smiled. "Don't worry, Shinichi. I do want a full explanation from you, but after all that's happened and what little Heiji's told me... well, I think I understand."

"Thank you, Ran..." the relief flooded his voice.

The bathroom door opened and Heiji emerged wearing the yukata and rubbing his hair with a towel. He looked enquiringly at Ran and she nodded. "Shinichi, Hattori-kun and I are in Nagoya and we'll probably be in Tokyo early next morning. Should we meet you at Professor Agasa's?"

"No, come to my house."

"Uh... okay."

"Ran, is Hattori there? I'd like to talk to him."

"Sure," Ran beckoned Heiji over. "I'll see you soon, Shinichi."

"Bye, Ran, take care."

Ran handed the phone to Heiji and went to take her own shower, a slight smile on her face despite the tears in her eyes. Tomorrow she would see Shinichi, whichever form he was in, and she would finally know the whole truth.

"Hey, Kudo, how's it going?" Heiji asked, seating himself on the bed.

"Not too bad," Shinichi said a little too casually. "And yourself?"

"Okay, except my bike's had it, so Neechan and I will have to take the train tomorrow."

"I see," Shinichi said. "Hattori, IS Ran okay? Physically, I mean?"

"Sure she is!" Heiji said cheerfully. He saw no reason to mention Ran's bumps and bruises right now, there was no point Kudo worrying about something he couldn't change. "She's just a bit tired."

"Hmmm... good. Hattori, there's something I didn't tell her... I wasn't sure how she'd react, but I want to let you know, because it might come as shock."

"What?"

"Haibara's made a cure."

"Really?" Heiji cried, thrilled for his friend. "That's wonderful!" he frowned. "Why would this be a shock?"

"Well... there's a slight problem."

Heiji's exhilaration vanished abruptly. "Oh no... what have you gotten yourself into this time, Kudo?"

Shinichi spluttered. "What do you mean by that?"

"You seem to excel in bad luck," Heiji grinned. "I should give you some of my omamori!"

"Shut up," Shinichi growled. "The problem isn't _too_ bad, it just means that when you see me my physical age might be a little... wrong."

"Man... you're not going to be even younger are you?"

"No!"

"Phew... I had these horrible visions of poor Neechan having to change your diapers."

"Ergh... Hattori, you have a sick mind. No, I'm not going to be younger, the reverse in fact."

"You'll be an old man?" 

"No!" Shinichi snapped. "Hattori, do you have to go to extremes? I may be a _little_ older, not ancient!"

"How much older?"

"I'm not sure, maybe twenty-two or twenty-three."

"That's not so bad, just a five or six year age gap," Heiji paused. "Hey! That means you'll be older than me!"

"Can't you focus on the more impor... oh, what's the use?" Shinichi sighed. "Where are you staying in Nagoya?"

"Just a hotel," Heiji said casually.

"Oh?" suspicion crept into Shinichi's voice. "That was pretty lucky considering the time..." he spoke more sharply. "Exactly _what_ kind of hotel is it, Hattori?"

Heiji sweatdropped. "Uh... well, I have to go now, Kudo... this is going to cost me extra you know. I'll catch up with you later! Bye!" 

"Hattori, don't you dare hung up on me! Hattor..."

Heiji slammed the phone down and lay back on the bed, exhaling loudly. "Let's hope he forgets that question tomorrow," he muttered. He lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling (why was it covered in red velvet?) and listening to the shower running in the bathroom, and then sat up abruptly. It was all very well contacting Kudo, but there were some other people he really needed to get in touch with. *Mum, Dad and... Kazuha...*

Heiji's fingers hovered over the phone as he mentally constructed his words to his father. The old man was likely to be furious and would demand to know exactly where his son was, so that he could charge right up to collect Heiji and Ran. This thought made Heiji pause further. He had promised Ran that he would get 

her to Tokyo and if his Dad dragged them back to Tokyo...

"I'll just tell I'm okay and leave it at that," Heiji said to himself. "He'll probably ground me for life, but maybe I can get Mum on my side."

He dialed quickly and waited nervously as the phone rang, words ready to spring from his lips.

"Hello?"

"Look, I know I..."

"Heiji?"

"Mum?" Heiji slumped in relief. "Thank God!"

"Hei-chan, where are you? We've been worried sick! Are you alright?"

"Slow down, Mum! I'm fine... really," Heiji smiled slightly at his mother's use of the diminutive 'Hei-chan', a name she hadn't used for years although he felt guilty hearing the strain in her voice. 

"What happened? You called and then we heard the Mouri girl scream... is she alright too?"

"Yes, yes... she's fine."

"Where are you?"

"Ah..." Heiji hesitated. His mother could be trusted with a secret, but in a case like this she might feel obligated to tell his father. "I'm on my way to Tokyo."

"WHAT?"

"Ow!" Heiji winced. "It's a long story, I promise I'll call when I get to Tokyo and explain." *As much as I can at least!*

"Oh Heiji... what have you got yourself into now? Your father is going out of his mind and it doesn't help that Kazuha-chan has... oh!" Shizuka made a startled sound as if she was muffling her mouth.

Heiji's tenseness returned, with friends. "What about Kazuha?"

"Er... well, she's gone... left a note for her father telling him not to worry..."

Heiji bit back the swearwords. Stupid, stupid girl! What the hell was she thinking of? And where was she going? Tokyo? Would she have guessed that was where he was going? He took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could. "Has she contacted Toyama-han yet?"

"No, she only left tonight. Do you think she's gone to Tokyo?"

"Maybe," Heiji sighed. "Mum... I'm so sorry for all of this... I promise, I'll find Kazuha and bring her back safe."

"Bring yourself back safely too, Hei-chan," she said softly. "Do you... want to talk to your father?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, just tell him I'm okay."

"Take care and call us again soon!"

"I will... bye."

"Who was that?" Ran asked, walking out of the bedroom just in time to see Heiji put down the phone. "Still Shin..."

"AHO!"

Ran's eyes widened. "There's no need to yell at me, I was only..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?"

Ran quickly surmised that Heiji was not talking about or to her and just as quickly she deduced the identity of the girl most likely to put him in such a state. "What happened to Kazuha-chan?"

"She's only run off, leaving her father a vague note, and is probably in Tokyo right now!" Heiji spat out. "Stupid, stupid girl! No brains, no sense of self-preservation!"

Ran let him rage on, sensing that most of his angry words came from his affection for Kazuha and fear for her safety. She was also afraid for Kazuha, knowing what little she did, Ran was unwilling to drag any more people into this mess, but she also sympathized with Kazuha's actions. Like Ran, Kazuha was not the type to sit quietly, waiting for news. Finally Heiji ran out of expletives and stopped pacing, so Ran felt safe enough to switch topics. 

"What time should we leave tomorrow?"

"As soon as possible," Heiji snapped, his temper still short. "Let's aim for a seven am start, that should get us in to Tokyo by nine at the latest."

"Okay," Ran grabbed a pillow and one of the covers from the bed and held them out to him. "Shall we eat now?" she suggested.

He managed a slight smile as he took the bedding from her. "Sure… and we need to discuss the disguises too."

"_What_ disguises?"

"The ones we'll need to slip past the goons looking for us at the shinkansen station of course."

****

"Hattori!" Shinichi yelled down the phone, but his effort was futile and he threw the phone down. "Damn!"

"Everything alright, Shinichi?" Agasa asked.

"Grrr… apart from Hattori being a pain in the ass as usual? Yes, I think so… " Shinichi sighed. "Ran is a little mad, but it isn't as bad as thought… she might yell and punch me a few times, but she isn't going to leave me."

"I never expected she would," Agasa said with a wink. "You don't trust that girl enough, Shinichi."

"Oh shut up…" he glowered at the professor. "Anyway, I told Hattori about the little… uh… problem."

"And not Ran-kun?"

"Professor, I'm not ready to spring that on her now…"

"As opposed to her finding out when she walks through the door tomorrow?"

"Well… I… I… damn! Okay, so maybe I should've told her, but it's too late now!" Shinichi grumbled defensively. "Maybe Heiji will drop some hints… not that there's anyway I can suggest that with no way to contact them…" Shinichi halted abruptly as he recalled Heiji's reaction to the question about the hotel. "Surely he hasn't…"

"Kudo-kun," Ai's voice drifted down to them. "There is a girl standing outside the gates to your house and she appears to be a little upset."

Ran! Shinichi's heart leapt, but then he pushed the feeling down with a frown. There was no way Ran could have made it all the way from Nagoya already. He and Agasa joined Ai at the upstairs window that overlooked the Kudo house. Looking out of the window, they could make out a slim female figure at the gates and Shinichi groaned when she stepped back and the light from the street lamps played across her face.

"Kazuha Toyama! Great…"

"And why is she here?" Ai asked acidly. "You're not very good at keeping secrets, are you Kudo-kun!"

He ignored her. "Professor, can you go and get her in? I should've know she'd put two and two together and come up with me…"

Agasa nodded and trotted off while Shinichi and Ai descended slowly to the main room. Ai looked angry and she didn't hesitate to let Shinichi know her feelings. "You're making this even more of a mess than it is! We should just leave her and…"

"And she'll go to Ran's father who will then go to the police and things will get even messier!" Shinichi interrupted. "At least this way I can keep an eye on her until Heiji gets here."

"You think he and Mouri-san will make it?"

"Yes," Shinichi said tersely and then he silenced as the sound of Kazuha's voice reached their ears from the entrance area.

"I only just managed to catch the last train… thought I wouldn't make it… and then it took ages for me to find this place, after all I've only been here once."

"Why are you here?" Agasa asked her.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm only going to tell that to Shinichi Kudo," Kazuha said primly as she and Agasa entered the main room. She stopped abruptly and stared at the figures in front of her. AI received a passing frown, Kazuha had never actually met the girl, but Shinichi received an arrested stare. "Are you…? No, you can't be… Kudo-kun is older, you're only fifteen or something… but… Ran-chan never told me that he had a brother…"

"I am Shinichi Kudo," the young man sighed. "I'm sorry about all this, Kazuha-san."

"But… but…" Kazuha stuttered. "How can you be? I _saw_ Kudo-kun, you… he… was older! How could you be younger? It's impossible to get younger!"

"Not impossible," Ai said with a wry smile. "Merely unlikely."

Kazuha rubbed her eyes. "It's late and I don't know if I'm dreaming… I just came here because I was sure Heiji was here…"

"He's on his way, with Ran," Shinichi said. "Kazuha-san, why don't you sit down? I'll try to explain."

"So if you're Kudo-kun, then…" Kazuha's eyes widened as she sat down. "Conan! Heiji was always calling him… oh my God…"

Shinichi sat beside her. "Kazuha-san, it all started when Ran and I went to an amusement park…"

***

Vermouth sighed irritably down the phone just two minutes into Koichi's panicked explanation and the man immediately silenced. "I'm very, very disappointed," she said coldly. "Not only do you fluff a perfect opportunity the first time, but you completely underestimated the girl the second time! Didn't I tell you she was a karate expert? Didn't you pay _attention_ after what happened to the ones who tried to take her at the Hattori house?"

"I…"

"Never mind," Vermouth cut off any further protestations. "Clearly the quality of hired goons has declined badly in this country, I'll deal with them myself from now on!"

"But I put someone at the station…"

"If _he_ succeeds, then good for him. But Koichi dear… I do not make the mistake of maintaining dead weight!"

"But… who? No!"

Vermouth held the phone away from her ear as several shots rang out and Koichi's voice turned into a pained gurgle. 

"It's done," a new voice spoke into the phone and she smiled.

"Thank you, Vodka, you're always so efficient."

"Anymore to take care of?"

"No, you can come back to Tokyo now… I'm going to need your assistance."

Vodka hesitated. "What about…?"

"Oh, don't worry about _him_, I'll deal with that too. Oh, and please make sure to make a little bonfire as you leave."

She could sense the hulking smile on Vodka's heavy face. "Of course."

"Wasting resources again?" a figure loomed behind her as she put down the phone.

Vermouth turned slightly and smiled over her shoulder at the speaker. "Gin, I never waste anything, I only require people to make necessary sacrifices."

He snorted and laid his hands on her shoulders, moving them inwards so that they started to encircle her slender neck. "What is this game you're playing, woman? Over the past week you've been utilizing more Organization resources than usual."

She leaned back against his broad chest, completely unruffled. "Worried?"

He made a low growling noise and his hands tightened, just slightly. "You ask me if I believe in heaven, you play these games, you promise me my prey…"

"And I'll deliver her to you, trust me."

He did laugh then, a harsh and bitter laugh, and twisted her round to face him. "The day I trust _you_ is the day the world ends, Vermouth!"

Languidly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "How nice that we understand each other," she purred.

***

"And you still have no idea where she is?" Eri Kiseki bit her lower lip; her usually composed expression tense and worried. Kogorou winced inwardly, even though he and Eri had separated years ago, he still cared for her (although he would _never_ admit it) and seeing the pain in her eyes hurt him.

"Megure and the Osaka police are doing all they can, I…" Kogorou scowled. "I have been… asked… to stay at the agency in case she contacts me, but I wanted to tell you face to face this morning, so I left Sato-san there."

"I see," Eri swallowed and looked at her husband. For a brief moment she thought of wrapping her arms around him and letting her fear for her daughter's safety overwhelm her in Kogorou's arms, but she controlled the impulse and folded her arms. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said stiffly. 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, neither looking at the other, and then Eri broke it. "You don't think that she… she likes this Osaka boy and…"

He stared at her. "No! No… no, I'm sure she doesn't!"

Eri caught the uncertainly in his tone. "You're not sure, are you? Although…" she frowned. "It's not like Ran to do something like this, even if she did have a thing for the boy. Besides, I would have sworn it was Shinichi Kudo she lo…"

"Kudo!" Kogorou spat. "That… bastard! I'll bet _he's_ the one behind this!"

Eri's eyebrows shot up. "Blaming Shinichi-kun again? Kogorou, this is getting old. When will you start realizing that Ran is nearly an adult? She'll be eighteen in a few weeks and she's old enough to make up her own mind and be responsible for her own actions!"

"She's still my daughter!"

"But you can't…" Eri threw up her hands in exasperation. "I don't know why I bother! You won't listen, you never have, and you're blinding yourself to…"

"I knew I should have told you over the phone!" Kogorou roared, turning on his heel and stalking out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh!" Eri glared after him. "That… that man!" she huffed, but then her anger subsided, as quickly as it had risen and she felt sad. This was not the time to be arguing, not when Ran could be in danger, she and Kogorou should be standing together, prepared to help their child in whatever trouble she was in. "Damn…"

Eri ran out of the office, passing her startled assistant, and quickly made her way downstairs. She would apologize and offer to help him, perhaps stay at the agency tonight… yes, and when Ran did come, then… maybe they could talk a few things over. 

He was standing outside her office building, lighting a cigarette, and she smiled. "Kogorou!"

Before he could turn and answer, a shot rang out and he jerked as he was hit in the chest. Eri watched on in horror as he fell back, crashing heavily into the glass doors and smashing through them.

"Noooooooo!!!"

***

TBC…

Love Hotels – these are quite extensive in Japan and are mainly used by couples looking for some privacy (Japanese homes are usually very crowded!). They can be quite cheap and are available for one hour and overnight stays. Having not stayed in one myself I don't know what they look like inside and have instead relied on various articles in travel books for my description of Heiji and Ran's room.


	7. Part Six

Truth, Trust and Promises

A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla

***

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to 

Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^

***

Part 6

***

"Dad!" Ran jerked awake and sat up. She remained still, breathing hard and trying to recapture the dream that had pulled her out of sleep. 

"What's wrong?" Heiji's worried face appeared beside her bed. He had been sleeping on the floor nearby and Ran's cry had awoken him. 

She shook her head. "Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you... I was dreaming about... I don't know, but Dad was in it and something happened to him..." she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "I hope it was just a dream..."

Heiji squeezed her arm. "Hey, hey... of course it was! You're not turning psychic on me!"

Ran managed a weak giggle. "No way!"

"Glad to hear it," Heiji stood up. "Now let's eat breakfast and get ready to go... we overslept a little..."

"What?" Ran grabbed her watch. "Eight o'clock? But that means we won't get to Tokyo until after ten!"

"Don't stress, Neechan, it's not going to make a huge difference. Besides, it might be safer this way."

"How do you figure that?" 

"If there are any goons watching the train station then they may have given up by now."

"Nice try, Hattori-kun."

At eight thirty, the receptionist at the front desk halted in mid yawn as a pair of casually dressed boys exited the elevator. Her eyebrows twitched slightly, but she maintained a professionally blank expression as one of the boys, handsome with slicked back black hair and wearing glasses, handed her the key. His nervous companion, slim and dressed in a puffy jacket and ripped jeans, kept his distance, tugging his baseball cap down to hide his face. The boys departed hastily, hand in hand, and the receptionist let out a little squeal of delight. Wait until she told her sister that she'd seen such a cute pair!

"Do you think she thought I was a boy?" Ran asked once they were out of the doors.

"I think so," Heiji said, adjusting his backpack and the katana so that they settled comfortably on his back. "Don't tug too hard on the cap, Nee... Ran, you don't want your hair to come down," he unlocked his motorbike and pushed it forward. "The real test is going to be at the station."

Ran gulped and plucked at the front of the jacket, trying to make it more concealing. She wasn't sure that she could pull off a convincing boy, especially when her only aids were Heiji's baseball cap and jacket. Still, there hadn't been much to work with and at least she felt a little more decent than she had before in her torn clothes.

"What are you going to do with your bike?" she asked eventually and Heiji pointed to a local police box. 

"Wait here," he said and pushed the bike over, he managed to avoid the policeman's gaze and left the bike leaning against the building. 

"They'll trace it and it'll get back to my Dad... eventually," Heiji sighed as he returned to Ran and they resumed their trek to the station. "Although whether I ever see it again is another question! Dad's either going to kill me or lock me up forever for all this."

Ran looked guilty. "Hattori-kun, I'm sor..."

"Don't say it!" his expression was stern. "I would've gotten mixed up in this anyway... actually I already _was_... so _how_ it happened doesn't really make a difference."

Ran sighed. "So you say, but I can't help thinking that I shouldn't have come... Kazuha-chan will never forgive me if something happens to you and..."

"What does Kazuha have to do with anything?" Heiji snapped. "Besides being such an idiot to get herself mixed up in this!"

Ran bit her lip and remained silent. Starting a fight with Heiji about Kazuha's decision wasn't going to help anything, she knew why her Osaka friend had run to Tokyo, it was the same thing Ran would have done under the circumstances. Ran only hoped that by the time they reached Tokyo Heiji would have calmed down enough to listen to Kazuha. 

"Here we are," Heiji broke into Ran's thoughts. "Remember, walk confident."

"Tell yourself that," Ran said a little tartly noticing the way his eyes were darting about as they walked inside the station.

He had the grace to look a little sheepish, but then his grip tightened on her arm and he pulled her behind a pillar. "Don't look," he muttered. "But one of the guys who grabbed you earlier is at the ticket office."

It took a tremendous amount of will power for Ran not to look, but she managed. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"Hmmm... He's probably listening out for people going to Tokyo and I don't know how well our disguises will hold up to close scrutiny..."

Ran's eyes widened as an idea struck her. "Yokohama!" she exclaimed. "We'll go to Yokohama!"

"Shhh! What? Why?"

She forced her voice back down to a low murmur. "We can get a local train from Yokohama to Tokyo, it'll mean that we'll be a little later than we planned, but it might just throw him off. Plus if we buy a return ticket - which won't cost too much more - it'll be even better."

Heiji considered this and grinned. "Good thinking!" he winked at her. "You'll make a detective yet, neechan!"

"Hattori-kun... guys don't call other guys 'Neechan'... unless they're _very_ close and I really don't feel about you that way."

***

Shinichi drummed his fingers on the table and looked at the clock, impatience written all over his features. Ai, seated at the computer, sighed. "Time isn't going to speed up just because you want it. Kudo-kun, so it's no good glaring at the clock ever five minutes," she smiled in a cat-like fashion. "And I am _not_ going to give you the antidote before eleven."

He looked over at her. "You enjoy this, don't you?" he accused angrily. "You like watching me suffer!"

Kazuha, sitting on the couch at the other end of the room, winced at the harshness in Shinichi's tone, but Ai remained impassive. 

"I do not enjoy it," she said, the heat in her voice betraying her hurt at Shinichi's accusation. "I am trying to keep you from killing yourself!"

Shinichi's cheeks reddened and he looked away. Kazuha bit her lower lip and stared down at her hands. She had awoken that morning half convinced that she had just had a crazy dream, then she had run into Shinichi and realised that everything she had been told last night was horrifyingly true. It was all a bit much to absorb and the worst thing was trying to equate the cute little girl sitting at the computer with the woman who invented such a horrible drug. Then there was the information that the people Ai used to work for were prepared to kill to protect their secrets, even if it meant annihilating ignorant friends and family members. Kazuha shivered at the thought. Thanks to his association with Shinichi Kudo and the knowledge he had insisted on knowing, Heiji was a prime target and by being close to him and now coming here, Kazuha was ghoulishly aware that her own death was on the cards. She looked up and saw Ai was looking at her, eyes cool and analytical. 

"So you've finally realised it?" Ai said softly and Kazuha swallowed, hard. There wasn't any need to ask what Ai was referring to.

"Yes, but..." Kazuha forced her fear down and managed a defiant smile. "I don't regret coming here!"

"I wish you did," Shinichi's voice was muffled. He was still looking away and seemed to be covering his face with his hands. "I don't want Heiji to..."

"Let me worry about Heiji!" Kazuha interrupted, her eyes flashing. "You have to worry about Ran-chan! How you're going to explain all this to her and how you're going to beg for her forgiveness! I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want anything to do with you after this!"

Shinichi whirled around to face her, his eyes red and raw pain radiating from them. "Is that what you would do, Kazuha-san? If Heiji did the same to you?"

Kazuha stopped breathing momentarily. Would she really spurn Heiji completely if he was in Shinichi's position? Then she shook her head and laughed slightly. "I don't know... I really just don't know... if his reason was well... I guess I might... not?"

Some of the pain in Shinichi's eyes was replaced by amusement and a faint echo of his confident grin tilted his lips. "Then you can hardly rail at me, Kazuha-san."

The phone shrilled loudly, interrupting Kazuha's indignant reply. Four pairs of eyes focused on the handset and nobody moved for a while before Agasa picked it up on the sixth ring.

Shinichi laughed softly and rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting way too paranoid... thinking that would be..."

"Shinichi Kudo?" Agasa spoke sharply, his eyes darting to Shinichi. "I'm sorry, miss, but he isn't at home right now."

Ai sucked in her breath. "It was only a matter of time."

Kazuha's eyes were wide. "You mean that could be one of _them_?" she whispered.

Shinichi gnawed on one of his knuckles, expression grave, listening to Agasa trying to put off the caller as politely and normally as he could. Finally Shinichi nodded to himself and got to his feet, picking up the voice changer bow tie as he did so. "Give me the phone, professor," he said, holding out his free hand.

"Kudo!" Ai exploded. "You don't know..."

"This could be my one final chance to make contact, Haibara!" he interrupted and took the phone from Agasa, putting the bow tie close to his lips. "Hello? This is Shinichi Kudo."

"Ahhh! Finally I get to talk to the real you!" the voice emitting from the phone was young and rich, full of barely suppressed amusement. Shinichi frowned, he didn't recognise this person, but he had his suspicions.

"And I get to talk to the real you as well," he said calmly. "Miss Jodie."

She laughed. "Well done, cool guy! I guessed you'd discover me sooner or later, but still... I think I'm ahead in the game as I recognized you almost immediately."

Shinichi winced; he didn't really need to hear that. Gathering all his bravado, he replied in the most off-hand manner he could manage. "Perhaps you did, but I don't think you called to discuss points, right?"

Kazuha crept over to Ai. "Who's he talking to?" she whispered.

"V... V..." Ai was white and shaking. "Vermouth..."

"Hey?"

"I'm wondering," Vermouth said sweetly. "Are you back to normal, cool guy? I'm so sorry I couldn't give you a little longer, but events are moving very fast you see. Even I have to obey a certain set of rules... in a manner of speaking."

"Really," Shinichi licked his lips. "And where does Ran fit into this?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She tutted. "Come on now... surely you understand why I wanted her with me?" she laughed again. "Love can make people do very silly things I've found. So are you back?"

Shinichi smiled wryly. Despite himself, he was feeling quite stimulated by the mental sparring. This woman was dangerous, but it was frighteningly enjoyable to match wits with her. "Oh, I'm as close to normal as I can get now."

"Oh, good..." Vermouth purred. "I take it you haven't seen the news today, otherwise I doubt you'd be speaking so pleasantly to me."

Shinichi's enjoyment was thoroughly doused by a wave of fear. "Why? What did you do?" he asked. *Please God, not Ran... not Ran...*

"Well... oh! If you switch on channel ten now then you'll see."

He scrabbled for the TV remote and turned on Agasa's little TV that sat on the table. Flicking through the channels he soon reached channel ten and what he heard made his blood chill.

"As yet the police are refusing to release any further details on the shooting of Detective Mouri and while this famous detective has amassed a number of enemies in the criminals he has helped convict, all of these are currently behind bars... leaving the assassin's identity a mystery worthy of 'Sleeping Kogorou' himself. We now go to..."

"You killed him!" Shinichi cried harshly, rage and unexpected grief cracking his nonchalant disguise. He had never seen eye to eye with Ran's father and often sneered at the man's slovenly behaviour, but after living in the same home as him for over a year, Shinichi could hardly be blind to Kogorou's _good_ qualities, especially his love for his only child. The thought of Kogorou lying dead, shot by Vermouth or another of the Black Organisation was almost more than Shinichi could bear. "Why? He knew _nothing_ about you!"

"Oh don't get so emotional, cool guy," she chided, not the slightest bit ruffled by his rage. "You should know by now that we eliminate even the _slightest_ link to us. Besides... you were the one that signed poor Mr Mouri's death warrant, in a manner of speaking."

"What do you mean? I..." Shinichi paused, recalling his instructions to Mouri. He had told the man to find out about the missing case files and even Mouri, lazy as he was, would have been curious... especially if there was the possibility that it related to Ran's disappearance. "He didn't know... he wouldn't have found out..." Shinichi said dully. "Shooting him was... unnecessary."

"Perhaps," she said coolly. "Now... the main reason for my call today was this... I want to meet, you and me, face to face... alone. I have a proposal to put to you, and after what happened to Mr Mouri, I think you'll want to hear it."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Really? And what guarantees do I have that this isn't a trap? Getting rid of me would surely solve _all_ your problems."

"Some people would agree," her rich voice mocked. "But killing you isn't my intention... yet. No, no one else will be there... I swear on..." she chuckled. "My, my... what can I swear on to make you believe me? My honour, perhaps?

Shinichi closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Prudence told him to refuse, that she was lying and would kill him at the first given opportunity. But he remembered how she had helped him in several cases, had passed up opportunities to kill him and even, on one memorable occasion, placed herself in his (and Heiji's) power(1). She was playing a game, one he didn't fully understand, but he was almost convinced that in this case she would honour her word. Almost...

"Alright," he said finally. "I'll meet you."

***

"Nothing," Miwako Sato said, entering the office from the upstairs apartment. "Looks like our paranoia was unwarranted this time."

Wataru Takagi popped up from behind Kogorou's desk and smiled. "Well, better to be safe than sorry," he said. His smile faded and he frowned. "After what happened to Mouri-san..."

"Oh, I agree," Sato said, sweeping her gaze around Kogorou's agency. "And also to see if there were any clues to explain Ran running away."

"Has anyone told Conan-kun about what happened?" 

She shook her head. "No, but we should... perhaps after this we could go to Professor Agasa's?" Sato sighed. "Poor kid... he'll be upset about this and Ran's disappearance."

"Mmm..." Takagi leaned against the window. "Uh... Sato-san... What do you think of Conan-kun?"

Sato raised an eyebrow and looked at her partner. "What brought this on?"

He tugged a little nervously at his collar. "Well, he's one of the most unchildlike children I've met, really mature for his age and sometimes he says things..."

"I know," Sato interrupted. "But I don't think he's _that_ unchildlike, not compared to that little girl who lives at Professor Agasa's. What's her name? Ai...?"

"You're right, she's very strange, but I still think Conan's keeping some sort of secret from us," Takagi gazed out of the window. "And I have this gut feeling that if we found out that secret then perhaps some of the things that have been happening lately might make more sense."

Sato's mouth quirked into an amused smile. "Well, well... look at you! Wataru Takagi, all serious!"

He reddened. "Sato-san!"

She let out a little giggle. "You are too easy to tease, you know that?"

"I... hey!" Takagi froze, his eyes fixed on something in the street below. Sato frowned. "What is it?" she murmured, hand moving towards her concealed gun.

"There's a guy in the alleyway directly opposite," Takagi said, his lips barely moving. "A dark-haired man smoking a cigarette and wearing what looks like a wool hat. He keeps looking up here."

"Prospective client?" 

"No," Takagi moved back slowly. "He just seems to be watching... waiting almost," he glanced at her. "I think we should..."

"Approach him? Alright," Sato loosened her gun. "Lead on, Detective!"

They hurried down to the street, but made sure their exit from the building appeared quite casual. However, as soon as Sato saw the man Takagi had mentioned, she froze and let out a small exclamation. "I know him!"

Either the man's hearing was phenomenal or he sensed the intentions of the two policemen, whatever the cause, he threw down his cigarette and turned, walking quickly down the alley. Takagi immediately broke into a run, shouting for the man to stop, Sato directly behind him.

Coming out of the alleyway, the man turned left, picking up speed until he was quite a fair distance away from the young policeman. Takagi forced himself to run faster, but was foiled by the appearance of a black car with blank number plates that the man jumped into.

"Damn!"

Sato caught up and patted Takagi on the shoulder. "Good try!" 

He turned to her. "Sato-san, you said you knew him?"

She nodded, expression grave. "Don't you remember? About a month or two ago there was that bus hijack that Conan was involved in? That man was one of the passengers(2). I think he gave his name as Shin... no... Shuichi Akai."

Takagi stared down the road. "So what is he doing standing outside the Mouri agency?"

Sato strapped her gun back into place. "I'd like to say that he just wanted to thank Conan for helping to stop the hijackers, but somehow I don't think that's the case... There's definitely something more sinister going on here and personally, I think the sooner we talk to Conan, the better."

***

"We made it!" Ran breathed. "Yokohama!"

"Yeah, that's all good, but we still have to get to Tokyo," Heiji muttered, glancing around at their fellow passengers. "And then get to Kudo's."

"Don't be such a worrywart," Ran scolded as she practically leapt off the train. "The bay guys are probably all gathered at Tokyo station waiting for us, all we have to do now is get a local train that'll put us near the main line for Beika. Easy!" she danced on ahead, mood buoyed by the closeness to home and (even if she refuse to consciously admit it) the anticipation of seeing Shinichi.

"Did you never see that American move 'Labyrinth'?" Heiji asked, catching up with her. "Every time someone said this phrase... er.. 'cake pieces', everything went wrong."

"'Cake pieces'?" Ran blinked. "That sounds like a really silly phrase to _me_."

"Well that wasn't exactly it, but it meant the same as you're doing now... thinking everything's okay when you haven't quite finished the task."

Ran's expression turned stubborn. "After all the stuff that's happened I think I'm allowed to be a little more relaxed!"

Heiji groaned. "Girls... never understand them..." he grumbled as they approached the Yokohama shinkansen exit. "Oh! 'It's a piece of cake'! That's the phrase!"

"Don't move."

Heiji whiled around and Ran stifled a cry as her arm was grabbed and something hard poked at her side. Tadashi bared his teeth in an almost feral grin. "Not a squeak out of you, bitch, or you Teen Detective-san," he moved slightly so Heiji could see the gun Tadashi was holding although it was hidden from the sight of the other people milling around the station. "This thing isn't on safety and it'll tear a great big gaping hole in you, Miss Karate champ, if I let it!"

Heiji swallowed. "I knew that phrase was unlucky..."

"Shut up and move back, just a little... and no stupid heroics, got me? If I have to kill her, I don't care anymore... in fact, I'd enjoy it!"

"Okay, okay..." Heiji did as Tadashi instructed. "I'm curious though, how did you find us?"

"You thought you were so clever, didn't you?" Tadashi sneered. "Well, it just so happened I have a photo of her," he nudged Ran painfully in the ribs with the gun. "I showed it to the guys at the ticket counter and one of them recognized your fine eyes, missy. So I get a ticket, hop on the Hikari and wham! I'm here before the Kodoma gets in with you two."

Heiji cursed. He didn't know what to do, Tadashi was clearly thirsting for revenge on Ran and was holding her in such away that using her karate was a very risky option. Nor was Heiji sure if he could move fast enough to disarm Tadashi and get Ran out of the line of fire. He gritted his teeth, frustrated. They had been so close! 

"Whoa! Watch out!"

"Ow!" Heiji stumbled back rubbing his head. 

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" the schoolboy who had slammed into him apologized. "Should've been looking where I was going..."

Ran's eyes widened. "Shin... ichi?" she gasped.

The boy, who did look remarkably like Shinichi, turned to look at her. "Eh? Sorry, miss, but my name's...?"

"Go away!" Tadashi snarled, tightening his grip on Ran's arm and drawing her closer to him. "Get back to your class!"

The boy looked offended. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" he glared at Tadashi. An odd expression flickered across his face as he took in the man and the girl in front of him, but it vanished immediately and  the boy simply smiled and bowed again. "Farewell!" he cried, turning away.

Tadashi grunted and fixed his eyes back on Heiji, shoving Ran forward. "Just keeping moving."

"Hey, mister!" the boy turned around. "Pick a card!"

"What the f...?" Tadashi yelped as a flurry of playing cards flew around him. Before he could react, Ran was suddenly yanked from his grasp and when the playing cards finally fell to the ground he found himself bereft of hostages, and holding a gun in plain view of the policeman who had come to investigate the fuss.

"Yes!" Heiji murmured in satisfaction from his vantage point behind a pillar. He turned to the boy who was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for that."

"Not a problem," the boy said graciously. He smiled at Ran who was looking a little stunned. "As soon as I saw there was a lovely lady in distress I just couldn't leave her to a horrible fate."

Heiji raised an eyebrow at this flowery speech. "What am I? Chopped squid?"

Ran blushed as the boy kissed her hand. "Thank you so much... er... what is your name?"

"KAITO!!!" a angry female voice rang out and the boy flinched. "I'm afraid I have to go," he said. "Take care, Ran Mouri-san!" and with that he was gone... literally in a puff of smoke.

"Who the hell...?" Heiji coughed.

"How did he know my name?" Ran wondered.

They looked at each other. "Kaito?" Heiji murmured. "As in...? Nah... no way..."

"I wonder..." Ran murmured.

Heiji shook himself. "Whoever he is, let's not waste Kaito's good turn... what say we _leave_ here... _now_."

"I'm right behind you! And Heiji?"

"Yes?"

"You were right about the cake thing."

"Shhhh! Let's not tempt fate any further!"

***

1. Volume 34

2. Volume 29

The Hikari and the Kodoma are 2 of the names for the shinkansen (bullet train). The Hikari is the fastest of the two and only stops at a few stations whereas the Kodoma commonly stops at every station. So it is possible for Tadashi to have reached Yokohama before Heiji and Ran despite leaving Nagoya later. Yokohama only has one exit for the shinkansen, so it was fairly easy for Tadashi to anticipate where they would turn up. 


	8. Part Seven

Truth, Trust and Promises A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
***  
  
Part 7  
  
***  
  
"This is a very bad idea. That woman is evil through and though... this is a trap and you're just going to end up like Mouri-san!"  
  
"I have to take this chance, Haibara, can't you see that? The information I could get out of her..."  
  
"Anything she tells you is a lie."  
  
"Haibara..."  
  
There was silence, and then a choked sigh. "Fine... but don't blame me if you die."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The bathroom door gently closed and two of the rooms remaining three occupants looked at the third, standing with her back to them, staring out of the window, her small body noticeably tense.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him, Professor?" Ai asked eventually. "Everything we've worked for... he's just going to throw it away..."  
  
Agasa cleared his throat uneasily. "Because I actually agree with him."  
  
Ai spun around and stared at him with wide eyes. "What? Why?"  
  
Agasa tugged on the end of his moustache. "Well, Shinichi does have a point... this woman could have hurt him or someone else quite easily before, so it doesn't seem that unreasonable for her to want to talk to him face to face. Besides, if he doesn't meet her then she and her cohorts might just vanish and we'd be back to square one... only worse off because they would know more about us."  
  
"Also, if we do nothing then they may decide not to wait and just come to get us unexpectedly. At least now we have some breathing room."  
  
Ai gave Kazuha a cold look. "You shouldn't speak of things you really don't understand."  
  
"Well," Kazuha said slowly. "Maybe I don't know much, but I've heard enough to think that we have to do everything we can to stop them... if for no other reason than to make sure that they don't hurt the people we lo... care about."  
  
"Well said, Kazuha-san!" Agasa beamed at her and Ai sighed.  
  
"Oh well," she said softly, a strange smile gracing her lips. "However trite it is, I suppose there are worse things than placing yourself in danger to be with the boy you love."  
  
Automatically, Kazuha opened her mouth to furiously deny this, but abruptly shut it and looked down at her hands. *The boy I love, huh? Maybe... I just wish I knew if he...*  
  
There was a sudden agonized scream and all other thoughts vanished from Kazuha's mind as she stared in horror towards the bathroom. "Kudo-kun!" she leapt to her feet and dashed forward. Only to be halted by Ai's small hand reaching out and snagging her shirt, pulling her back.  
  
"Calm down, Toyama-san," she said calmly. "This is, unfortunately, a natural part of this unnatural process."  
  
"It sounds like he's being murdered in there!" Ai looked faintly amused. "His body is regrowing at an accelerated rate, Toyama-san, do you really think such a thing would be painless?"  
  
"Um... no, I guess not..." Kazuha winced as another cry reached their ears.  
  
Another uncomfortable silence fell and was only broken when Shinichi fumbled at the door. It took him a while to open it and this problem was explained when they saw him.  
  
"Oh... No wonder you were so uncoordinated..." Ai murmured. "This is a little unexpected."  
  
Shinichi's mouth quirked into a wry, weary smile. "Somehow I'm not that surprised, given my luck... it could've been worse though."  
  
Kazuha swallowed. "So... how old do you think...?" her voice trailed away. She thought of her friend and bit her lip, imagining Ran's shocked reaction to Shinichi's changed body.  
  
Agasa shook his head. "It's amazing how much you look like your father, Shinichi."  
  
Shinichi blinked. "Like Dad? Wonderful..." he looked down at his body. "I suppose that's good though, at least I can borrow his clothes... mine are going to be a little tight."  
  
***  
  
Eri Kiseki walked quickly down the corridor, her heels clicking loudly on the polished floor. Her face was set, lips tight and compressed. On her chest a tag fluttered in the wind caused by her fast pace, the information on it relieving her from any interrogation by the police officers stationed at various points as she passed by. She barely noticed them, her gaze was fixed straight ahead and it was only when she passed a nurse's station and heard the television placed there that she paused. The pretty newsreader's voice dispassionately reported the biggest news of the day and Eri's lips thinned even more. She blinked, feeling the hot prick of tears pressing at her eyes, but she wouldn't cry.  
  
"Kiseki-san..." a smooth, well-bred voice murmured in her right ear and she turned swiftly.  
  
"Shiratori-san," she inclined her head.  
  
"They told me that you were on your way," the tall policeman said calmly. "So I decided to come and meet you."  
  
"Thank you," Eri's mouth relaxed slightly into a tight smile. "How are you doing, Shiratori-san? Ran told me that you were injured a couple of weeks ago(1), I take it that you're recovering well?" her eyes flickered to the small bandage wrapped around his head.  
  
He smiled. "Yes, I've been in the hospital most of the time, but I am well on my way to a full recovery," he stepped back and gestured for her to go forward. "Shall we?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They walked down the corridor in silence until they came to an unmarked door guarded by a lone police officer that looked faintly bored. He perked up at their arrival and busied himself by thoroughly checking Eri's ID. "Sorry Ma'am, but Inspector Megure doesn't want us taking any chances."  
  
"That's quite alright," Eri assured him. "And I completely support Megure- san's stance."  
  
Kogorou looked away from the TV as his wife and Shiratori entered and quickly turned it off. However, Eri still heard a snatch of sound before it died, just enough to know that he had been watching a horse race. Her lips tightened. "Clearly a brush with death doesn't change your bad habits much, dear!"  
  
Kogorou scowled. "And clearly almost losing your husband has very little effect on your sharp tongue... _dear_."  
  
Shiratori coughed, reminding them of his presence and they both flushed slightly. "How are you feeling Mouri-san?"  
  
Kogorou smirked. "It's going to take more than a little bullet to slow _me_ down," he boasted. "I'm perfectly fine, in fact... I don't why I can't go home!"  
  
"Yes, well..." Shiratori smiled apologetically. "Until your apartment has been thoroughly searched, it is safer that you stay here... just as Inspector Megure and I have felt it best to keep your current condition a mystery while we track down the people responsible, the assassin may try again if he knows you're still alright."  
  
Eri bit her lower lip. "Shiratori-san, what about Ran?"  
  
"Yes," Kogorou sat up straighter in his bed. "Have you had any leads?" he looked worried. "If she sees the news reports she'll be scared, or she'll come home and the bastard might try to get her!"  
  
Shiratori made a reassuring gesture. "Mouri-san, Kiseki-san, remember that Ran is a sensible girl, I'm sure she won't do anything foolish and we've posted people near the Agency, if she comes back then we'll protect her. As yet, we haven't found out where she is, but Inspector Megure has contacted all the police in the greater area and we're working very closely with the Osaka police."  
  
Eri did not look that reassured, but she sighed, "I suppose there isn't much more we can do, is there?" she murmured. "By the way, Shiratori-san, do you know if there are any leads as to who is behind the attack on my husband?"  
  
Shiratori shook his head. "I'm sorry, no. The weapon was likely to be a long range rifle and the bullet wasn't anything special that could give a clue to where it came from."  
  
"Hmmm..." Kogorou leaned back. "And I can't think of anyone who has that big a grudge against me... not anyone who isn't already behind bars at any rat," he frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Shiratori, could this attempt have anything to do with those stolen case files?"  
  
Shiratori raised an eyebrow. "How did you...? Ah, Takagi-kun, right?"  
  
Kogorou nodded. "Although he did volunteer the information it was only because Shinichi Kudo had already called and told me."  
  
Shiratori blinked, momentarily taken aback, then he smiled wryly. "And I'm guessing Kudo-kun got his information from Conan-kun?"  
  
"_What_ stolen case files?" Eri asked sharply and both men looked warily at her. She folded her arms and glared. "Would one of you mind telling me _exactly_ what you're talking about?"  
  
After a quick explanation, which involved Kogorou spilling all he knew and Shiratori adding what he could reveal, Eri's expression was one of angry concern. "So what you are saying is that not only did someone break in and steal the files but they had the sheer audacity to put them _back_?" she shook her head. "No wonder Shinichi was the so-called saviour of the Japanese police if this is the state of your security!"  
  
"Well..." Shiratori attempted to defend his office, but Eri continued to scold.  
  
"In fact I'm not even sure if my husband is going to be safe here now. And when was the last time any of you checked to see if there was _any_ word of my daughter?"  
  
"I shall find out immediately," Shiratori said quickly as she paused for breath. "Excuse me," he bowed and then made his escape, feeling quite relieved to be out of the line of fire. It took a lot to shake him, but Eri Kiseki in a rage was more than most men could handle.  
  
Robbed of Shiratori, Eri turned to confront her husband who had wisely kept silent. Kogorou was a fool, but he wasn't that stupid, plus he had lived with Eri for many years and knew when it was definitely _not_ the time to argue.  
  
"Well?" Eri planted her hands on her hips and loomed over him. "When were you going to tell me about this?"  
  
"Well I..." Kogorou shrank back. "I didn't want to worry you..."  
  
"What?" Eri's voice went up in pitch. "You thought I would be less worried seeing you _shot_ before my eyes?"  
  
"Listen! I..." Kogorou's angry words abruptly died when he caught the gleam of tears in her eyes. "Eri... I'm sorry," he said softly, reaching out and taking her hand.  
  
She sighed and dropped into the chair beside his bed. "I'm glad you're alright," she said and her voice cracked slightly.  
  
He smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Eri."  
  
She frowned. "Don't joke! If you hadn't been wearing that bullet proof vest..."  
  
"I'd be deader than my police career," Kogorou finished for her. "Yes, well... in retrospect I'm very glad I let Sato-san persuade me. Although I thought it was a damn silly idea at the time."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt a tender moment!"  
  
Eri and Kogorou started violently and both looked in the direction of the speaker, Eri unconsciously moving into a defensive posture.  
  
The newcomer was a young man dressed in a hospital orderly's uniform. He carried a medicine tray and was grinning broadly with a mischievous glitter in his eyes. However, without him saying a word, it was clear he was _not_ an employee of the hospital.  
  
Eri placed herself squarely in front of Kogorou. Perhaps it was a futile gesture, she was sure a hardened killer would have no doubts about taking her down as well, but it was the only thing she could think of at that moment. The young man laughed.  
  
"Please don't worry, Kiseki-san! I haven't come here to hurt anyone," he winked. "Even that oh-so-efficient policeman outside is just having a harmless little nap for a few minutes."  
  
"Who are you?" Kogorou demanded, pushing Eri out his line of vision.  
  
"I suppose I should introduce myself properly... it's only polite after all!" the young man laid the tray down, bowed with a flourish and then ripped off the uniform.  
  
"You!" Kogorou spluttered. He stared, astonished, at the figure now clothed all in white. "Kaito Kid!"  
  
Kid laughed and bowed again. "At your service, O great detective," his tone was faintly mocking.  
  
Eri's eyebrows shot up. "And just _what_ is the infamous Phantom thief doing here?" her eyes narrowed. "Unless you're the one behind the attempt on Kogorou's life!"  
  
"Madam!" Kid looked hurt. "I'm a thief, not a murderer."  
  
"So why are you here?" Kogorou growled.  
  
"Well, basically I'm a nice guy," Kid grinned. "And I figured it would be my little good deed for the day to ease your minds about the safety of a certain lovely young lady whom you call your daughter."  
  
Eri's breath caught. "You saw Ran?"  
  
"That's correct, Ma'am, I saw her at Yokohama station not too long ago. She was in a spot of trouble, but she's alright now and the Osaka detective, Heiji Hattori, is looking after her. If I'm not mistaken they're on their way to Tokyo... perhaps she's even here now."  
  
Husband and wife exchanged brief, relieved glances. However, there was still a hint of wariness as neither was prepared to take the young thief's word entirely on trust.  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Eri asked and Kid shrugged.  
  
"Because as I said, I'm a nice guy," he said and then, before they could blink, he rushed forward and landed on the edge of the window. He paused and looked back at them. "Besides, I'd really love to mess up _their_ plans!"  
  
"Whose plans?" Eri cried as Kid jumped from the window, but he was gone already. With a sigh, she looked back at Kogorou. "Do we believe him?"  
  
He exhaled heavily. "For some reason I think he _is_ telling the truth - this time - I have no idea how he fits into all of it though."  
  
"Things just seem to be getting stranger and stranger..."  
  
***  
  
The noonday sun beat hotly down on the back of Shinichi's neck as he stood at the entrance to the subway station and orientated himself. True, he had been to this place once before(2), but it was amazing how much one's perception of surroundings and distance altered according to height. All the little directional cues in his head were now considerably lower down. Even assessing things from his old teenage height wasn't much help. *I must ask Dad whether he had a growth spurt in his late teens... it's the only thing that could explain this! Oh well, I'm not going to achieve anything standing around here, I'm pretty sure I turn left down that way...*  
  
Five minutes later, Shinichi smugly congratulated himself as he stood in front of a plush apartment block. The pale walls gleamed in the sunshine, the beige colour interrupted with splashes of colour from the futons and covers that hung over many of the occupants balconies. It certainly didn't seem like the place to harbour even a hint of evil, but Shinichi knew - better than most - that the most innocent face could be just a façade.  
  
Swallowing against an unexpected lump of nerves, Shinichi strode purposefully into the building. The lift was smooth and fast, depositing him on the twenty-first floor before he had finished running over his strategy again. Exiting, he turned right and briefly placed his hand on the side of his jacket, feeling the weight of the gun resting inside it. Shinichi halted in front of the door being the innocuous nameplate 'Jodie Saintemillion' and paused, wondering if he needed to announce his arrival via the intercom or if... On a whim, he turned the door handle and flinched as it gave way beneath his hand and the door swung open. Taking several deep breaths, Shinichi entered.  
  
He paused in the genkan (3), one foot automatically lifting so that he could slip his shoes off, but he suppressed the ingrained habit and put his foot firmly down. Keeping his footsteps quiet, Shinichi stepped up into the corridor and moved towards the main room - clearly the place where she was waiting as light streamed from it and all the other doors were firmly closed.  
  
The large room was empty save for two pieces of furniture and the woman leaning against the windowsill, her long blond hair fluttering in the breeze. She looked very girlish, her posture completely unthreatening, but her expression was on of malicious amusement.  
  
"I've been waiting, Cool Guy."  
  
*** To be continued...  
  
Shiratori was injured by a car bomb in vol. 36 Heiji and Conan went to see Jodie in vol. 34 Genkan = the entrance way in Japanese homes where you take off your shoes. 


	9. Part Eight

Truth, Trust and Promises A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
***  
  
Part 8  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been?" Aoko Nakamori demanded as Kaitou flopped down in the seat beside her. "Sensei was about to leave without you!"  
  
"Sorry," he made an apologetic gesture. "I got lost."  
  
She stared at him disbelievingly. "You got lost in the temple? Do you have some kind of directional problem or something?"  
  
Kaitou shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Or perhaps you were being a Good Samaritan?" Akako leaned over the back of Kaitou's chair and smirked at him. "Just like in Yokohama this morning?"  
  
Kaitou shot her an unfriendly look. He really wished Akako would drop the dramatics and 'subtle' hints, Aoko wasn't that naïve and she was already suspicious enough about his frequent disappearances. She was looking at him now, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"What happened at Yokohama?"  
  
Akako laughed. "Oh, he was just showing off some of his magic tricks. to a very appreciative audience!" at that moment the bus started and Akako was tipped back into her seat, much to Kaitou's relief.  
  
Aoko frowned. "School trips aren't the time to be showing off, Kaitou!"  
  
He slumped in his chair. "Fine, fine, I promise I won't go wandering off anymore today." *I'm too tired anyway. sprinting from the hospital back to here took a lot more out of me than I expected!* he yawned and closed his eyes, *I shouldn't really have gone, but I couldn't resist _that_ challenge. and it's really going to put Shinichi Kudo's nose out of joint when he finds out about MY involvement.*  
  
Aoko's frown deepened. "What is he grinning about?"  
  
***  
  
Heiji peered around the corner and glanced from side to side. "Well, it all looks clear," he said, pulling back and rejoining Ran in the alleyway. "Although there's a car down the round that just screams 'Police!' to me."  
  
Ran nibbled thoughtfully on the tip of her thumb. "That's odd. I wonder if Dad knows I'm not with Sonoko."  
  
Heiji stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Well, my parents know that something's wrong and that you're with me, so it's likely they called your Dad. However, that really doesn't explain the police car - unless he's in there talking to the Inspector."  
  
"Or something's happened to Dad," Ran whispered fearfully. Heiji looked sharply at her and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Neechan, I'm sure he's fine," he looked into the main street again. "Are you sure you want to go in?"  
  
Ran fidgeted. "I know you think it's a bad idea, Heiji-kun, but I really don't think this skulking around is doing much good. If that Tadashi guy dot away he'd have told his bosses about out disguises by now so that's not going to help us anymore," she sighed. "And I really am _tired_ of running!"  
  
Heiji briefly considered the idea of trying to drag Ran away, but rejected the idea quickly. One did not force a prefectural karate champion when she was upset and tetchy, and he was quickly learning how stubborn Ran could be. Besides, he half agreed with her anyway - it was very tiresome being constantly pursued. *I never appreciated how much it must have frustrated you, Kudo, hiding for so long, never able to show your true self except to me and the other two.* "Okay, but let's keep the disguises on while we go in, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ran's fists clenched as they walked into the bright sunlight and crossed the road. It was so hard to appear nonchalant and she was grateful for Heiji's cap because she was sure her nervous apprehension showed quite clearly on her face. No one leapt out and stopped them from entering and the office was eerily quiet.  
  
"Dad?" Ran spoke softly, hardly daring to raise her voice. Heiji crossed over to the desk and scanned it intently, taking in the red message light blinking on the phone, the half-empty coffee mug and the scattered newspaper pages. "He's not here, Heiji," she said finally and he nodded.  
  
"But he was here earlier this morning," he pointed to the evidence. "I think he left in a hurry though."  
  
Footsteps sounded on the stairs outside and they both tensed, Heiji's hand reaching back to grasp the hilt of his katana and Ran settling her body into a defensive posture, but when the man entered the officer they immediately relaxed.  
  
"Officer Chiba!" Ran cried in relief.  
  
The round-faced, spiky-haired policeman blinked at the sight of her. "Ran- san?" he glanced at Heiji. "And Hattori-kun?" his anxious expression gave way to relief. "Thank goodness! We've been looking all over for you two! What happened?"  
  
Heiji let out a short laugh. "That's a rather long story," he said. *And I'm not willing to spill it all just yet.*  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you all," Ran said. "But, Chiba-san? Where is my Dad?"  
  
Chiba licked his lips and glanced nervously around the room before moving closer to her. "Mouri-san is. well, I'm sorry Ran-san, but he's in the hospital at the moment."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well. he was. er. shot earlier this morning."  
  
Ran's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh God. is he. okay?"  
  
Heiji had to crowd in to listen to Chiba now, the man was almost whispering. "He's fine, just a little bruised, he was wearing a bullet- proof vest. However, the Inspector thinks it best that the public and the people responsible think he's even more seriously hurt than he is."  
  
"Can I see him?" Ran asked tearfully and Chiba smiled. "Of course, but first." he looked at Heiji. "Your father is very worried about you, Hattori- kun."  
  
Heiji's eyes widened. "Don't tell me he's _here_?"  
  
"Not yet, but he did ask us to keep an eye on you once we found you, he should be arriving later today, and Ran-san."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Inspector Megure wants you to be safe as well, so if you'll both come with me.?"  
  
"Sure we'll come, Chiba-han," Heiji grinned. "But we both need to freshen up a bit first - can you give us fifteen minutes? We'll join you at the car then."  
  
"Well. all right." Chiba agreed. "Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Right, where's the back door?" Heiji asked Ran as soon as Chiba was out of earshot. She stared at him.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"We need to get out without him seeing us," Heiji explained in a very patient tone of voice. "So the best way is via the back door, right?"  
  
Ran looked faintly shocked. "Heiji! You _lied_ to him!"  
  
He flushed slightly. "Yeah well. once we get stuck with the police then they'll start asking questions that we don't want to answer yet. and that might put Kudo in even more danger. Besides, I don't know exactly what he wants flushed out into the open yet, so I'd rather confer with him beforehand."  
  
"Oh," Ran frowned. "You're right. I don't know _how_ I can explain why I ran away. especially when I don't even know all of the facts yet!"  
  
"Exactly," Heiji grimaced. "And while you might be able to evade things with these guys in Tokyo, there no way my father's going to let anything slide."  
  
Ran shot him a knowing look. "I see. this is really about you avoiding your father, isn't it."  
  
"Ah." Heiji coughed. "Maybe."  
  
***  
  
"I've been waiting, Cool Guy..."  
  
Vermouth's smile seemed inviting, but Shinichi remained in the doorway, partially hidden by shadows, still wary. He regarded her silently; taking in every aspect he could see, imprinting her on his memory for future reference. "Vermouth" was unlike "Jodie Saintemillion" in almost every way, but he now recalled the times the two had merged, stirring uneasy feelings within him. And he finally understood why he had had a nagging sense of meeting" Jodie" before when he first encountered her at the video game parlour (1) - her physical appearance had been strongly modelled on her mother, Sharon Vineyard, although "Jodie's" personality was a complete opposite.  
  
She laughed, breaking the silence. "Why are you hanging back, Cool Guy? Are you worried that I'm going to ambush you?" she spread her arms wide. "Look, there's nobody here and no furniture for them to hide behind!" she grinned. "Unless you think I have Gin crouched behind this couch or under that little table!"  
  
Shinichi flinched a little at hearing the name of the man who was ultimately responsible for his predicament and drew a deep breath. "I'm not afraid," he said.  
  
Her eyebrows shot up. "My... it _is_ interesting hearing your voice... I almost expected..." she smiled slyly. "How nice the little scientist could make use of my present."  
  
"I suppose I should thank you then," he chose to ignore the reference to Ai and moved into the light.  
  
For the first time in a long while, Vermouth's face showed total astonishment as she gazed on Shinichi's form. However, her amused mask slipped quickly back into place and she pushed herself away from the window. "Well, you had a little accident..."  
  
He noticed that he was eye to eye with her now and that small thing boosted his confidence. "So sorry to disconcert you, Vermouth-san."  
  
Suddenly she was merely inches away from him, her blue eyes intense. "I'm not disconcerted, Shinichi Kudo," she smiled like you _much_ more this way..."  
  
"Ah..." eyes wide, Shinichi took a step back. "I..."  
  
"What's wrong, Cool Guy?" Vermouth reached out and ran a finger down his cheek. "You look a little red... are you too hot?"  
  
He stepped back further. "I'm fine! What do you want?"  
  
"I suppose we should get down... to business," Vermouth said lightly, clearly enjoying his discomfort. "I suggest we discuss things in English," she glanced briefly over her shoulder. "I doubt we'll be overheard, but still... it _is_ better to be prudent right now."  
  
Shinichi started to object, purely on principle, but then nodded curtly. "Very well."  
  
"I'm glad you're bi-lingual," she said. "Your parents must be proud..."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Probably."  
  
She looked away, presenting him with her perfect profile. "My mother never cared about what I could or could not do, she wasn't very maternal," she looked at him again. "Although she did think highly of your mother, Cool Guy."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with why I'm here?" Shinichi demanded tersely. "I didn't come for a chat!"  
  
"Don't be so impatient," she scolded. Crossing to the table, she picked up the bottle of wine and two glasses that were placed on it. "Now, have a drink and stop being so angry, Shinichi. We should be friendly... after all, we do work well together, don't you think?"  
  
"I would never be friends with you," Shinichi snarled. "You murder, lie..."  
  
"Oh? Who's calling who a liar now?" Vermouth deftly uncorked the bottle. "You have been lying to your precious Angel this past year."  
  
Shinichi flushed and hated himself for it. "That was necessary..." he protested. "I had to protect her!"  
  
Vermouth shot him a sharp glance before pouring out some wine for herself. "That didn't work very well, did it?" she sipped from her glass. "Mmmm... good... Face it, Cool Guy, you should never have let your curiousity get the better of you that night at Tropical Land."  
  
Shinichi clenched his fists. "Obviously you don't understand me half as well as you like to think," he smiled bitterly. "I am who I am, and I would have followed Vodka even if I'd had an inkling of what would happen to me," he regarded her challengingly. "I would have found out about you lot sooner or later... it was only a matter of time. Criminal actions won't stay hidden for ever!"  
  
She laughed. "So you say! But... have you ever wondered why we're so active in Japan? After all, you're a smart one, you must have realised that we are quite multinational..." she smirked. "Your country is so easy to work in. Your corporate culture puts loyalty over everything else, even ethics. Big businesses, politicians, powerful people... they can get away with so much. Those who know won't speak in case they are branded as a traitor...(2) oh yes, this stigma is very useful... even within the organization itself..." her smile turned chillingly sly.  
  
"You think no one will dare to question your actions?" Shinichi asked, stung by her words - even though he knew she was right. "That won't last, Japanese society is changing! And _I_ am not afraid to expose you!"  
  
"And that's what makes you such an interesting person to deal with," Vermouth perched on the edge of the couch and toyed idly with her long hair. Her gaze flickered over his body and she licked her lips. "Even more interesting now..."  
  
He swallowed. Was she...? "Achem... What did you want to discuss?" he asked, choosing to ignore her taunts.  
  
She mock-pouted. "Business, business... how tiresome. Ah well," she set down her wine glass and looked back at him, her expression disconcertingly serious. Now she was the glacial, elegant actress, Chris Vineyard. "I want you to hand over Sherry," as Shinichi opened his mouth to deny any knowledge, Vermouth's eyes narrowed to glittering blue slits. "Don't try and hide it, I've suspected for a while and now I know for sure she'd hiding with you."  
  
"That's... direct," Shinichi said. "What makes you think I'm just going to do as you ask?"  
  
Vermouth laughed. "Of course you won't! But I am prepared to offer you a deal... one that will be very hard to refuse."  
  
"I am not going to..."  
  
"Sherry for the lives and continual safety of Ran Mouri, Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, Eri Kiseki, Professor Agasa and the three little children... Sherry for your freedom from us - so you can stop looking over your shoulder. Give her up and give up your pursuit of us and we will never bother you again."  
  
***  
  
Gin sat in the shadows, only the light from his cigarette indicating his presence. His cold green eyes watched the men gathered around the large table in the middle of the room and mocked them. They were all powerful figures within the organization, were responsible for its continual well being and they were too stupid to look into the future. Gin's upper lip curled. This discussion was a waste of time and he was annoyed that he had to listen to it.  
  
"Did she say anything more?"  
  
"Of course not, you know what she's like!"  
  
"That woman has been causing trouble from the first! She's a maverick... always doing things her way. She never listens... it's time we neutralised her once and for all."  
  
"Now, now... she gets very good results..."  
  
"That's not good enough now! She's had several men killed and for no good reason - or at least none that she'll tell us!"  
  
Gin suppressed a snort. He had a very good idea what Vermouth was up to and he understood it - although he considered her methods to be overly intricate. She was the most annoying person he had ever encountered, much too fond of games but, despite the infuriating aspect of her personality, she was also extremely clever so her jobs always yielded a perfect result even if the methods were unorthodox. Gin blew out a thin stream of smoke and watched it wind its way to the ceiling. It was almost time...  
  
The door banged open and Vodka stood there along with another man who looked quite pale.  
  
"M-mr..." he was breathing quickly. "Mr. Black is... we just found his..." he inhaled deeply and steadied himself. "We found the remains of James Black (3)... he's been dead for a couple of months..."  
  
"What?" One of the men round the table leapt to his feet. "But he was with us earlier this morning! How could..." comprehension dawned. "It was her...!"  
  
Gin silently got to his feet as the other men all began to talk excitedly. In the doorway, Vodka shifted and reached into his jacket.  
  
The sudden, loud report from the shot Vodka fired into the messenger's head silenced all commotion.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
Gin levelled his own gun at the speaker. "Spring cleaning," he said and grinned, squeezing the trigger.  
  
***  
  
Inspector Megure looked up as Takagi and Sato walked into his office. "We're have you two been?" he demanded. "I've just had a call from Heizo Hattori - he's just arrived at Tokyo station with Toyama-san and one of his officers!"  
  
Takagi flushed and bowed quickly. "I'm very sorry, sir, but we..."  
  
"We saw someone suspicious hanging around outside Mouri-san's office," Sato broke in. "He was one of the hostages involved in that Bus Jack case a couple of months ago, the one Conan-kun was involved in, remember?"  
  
Megure frowned. "Did you get a chance to talk to him?" he asked and Takagi shook his head.  
  
"No sir, he ran off, but we think it would be an idea to go and talk to Conan-kun... he might have seen this man hanging around before."  
  
"Hmmm... good idea, but I think Conan-kun might still be sick... Professor Agasa said he wasn't at all well when I called him about what happened to Mouri."  
  
Sato and Takagi exchanged glances. "That's too bad," Sato said. "But perhaps we should go anyway?" she smiled. "It would be nice to wish Conan- kun well in person as well!"  
  
Megure considered this and then nodded. "Very well, but don't push it if he can't talk to you..." he sighed. "I never thought I say this but... I miss that child!"  
  
The two young officers thanked him and left. Megure pushed himself to his feet and straightened his hat. "And now I better prepared for Hattori- san..." he muttered.  
  
His cell phone shrilled loudly and he answered it. "Megure here."  
  
"Inspector! Oh God..." Chiba's frantic voice crackled over the phone. "I had them, but they... they just _left_! I don't believe it..."  
  
"Chiba! Slow down!" Megure barked. "_Who_ left?"  
  
"Heiji-kun and Ran-kun! They came to Mouri-san's office, and they said they'd come, but I left them to freshen up and they didn't come when they said, so I went back, but they'd gone!"  
  
Megure digested this. "Ran-kun... Heiji-kun... Are you saying that they came back and then ran away AGAIN?"  
  
"Uh... yes..."  
  
"Oh God..." Megure rubbed his eyes. "I don't know _how_ I'm going to explain this to Heizo Hattori..."  
  
***  
  
Shinichi walked down the road leading towards Professor Agasa's house (and his own), his hands thrust into his pockets and his head down. Over and over, he assessed and reassessed his meeting with Vermouth and the 'deal' she had offered him. She was definitely a tricky person and someone who wouldn't be easy to trap. He was also unnerved by her obvious interest in him - did she see herself as his Moriaty? He sighed as he turned the corner. It would be good to talk this over with the others.  
  
"I really don't think this is a good idea, you guys!"  
  
Shinichi screeched to a halt and looked wildly over his shoulder. No, he hadn't been mistaken... that voice _did_ belong to Mitsuhiko and he was coming up the road behind Shinichi _with_ Ayumi and Genta!  
  
Quickly Shinichi ducked behind a tree in the garden opposite Agasa's house. *What the hell...? I thought Agasa told them Conan was very infectious!*  
  
"Mitsuhiko, my mum said that Conan must be better now if he's only got a cold," Ayumi was saying as the trio stopped outside Agasa's gate. She clasped her hands together and sighed. "Besides... I want to be his nurse and help him get better!"  
  
Genta looked grumpy about this. "Lucky Conan..." he muttered.  
  
Shinichi rolled his eyes. *They'll go when Agasa tells them I'm still sick... at least I hope they go!*  
  
"Hello, kids!"  
  
The Detective boys turned and all beamed at Takagi and Sato who were walking towards them. Behind the tree, Shinichi's jaw dropped. *What are THEY here for??*  
  
"Officer Sato! Officer Takagi!" Ayumi cried. "Are you here to see Conan too?"  
  
"That's right," Takagi held out a brightly wrapped box. "We even bought him a gift!"  
  
"So did we!" Ayumi pointed to the basket in Mitsuhiko's hands. "I made him some cookies!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll love them, Ayumi-chan," Sato winked as she rang the bell.  
  
"Yes?" Agasa's voice blared from the intercom.  
  
"Excuse us, Professor," said Sato. "But Officer Takagi and I would like to see Conan, and so would the Detective Boys."  
  
"Oh... uh... well, he's still quite sick," Agasa stuttered. "In fact he's sleeping at the moment."  
  
"Oh..." Sato paused. "Well, will he be able to call us later?"  
  
"Umm... maybe..."  
  
"Can he call us too?" Genta asked.  
  
"And what about Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko asked anxiously. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Well, she's not feeling too well at the moment either..."  
  
Eventually the little group dispersed and Shinichi could come out of hiding. However, the appearance of the kids and the police officers had another dimension to his growing multitude of problems. *How AM I going to explain Conan's disappearance to them? Perhaps Haibara would dress up again... nah, don't see her going for that this time...*  
  
"Shinichi?"  
  
He paused, hand outstretched to open Agasa's gate, and remained still while the running footsteps behind him drew to a halt.  
  
"Oh... no, Kudo-san?"  
  
His heart twisted and he turned to face her. "No Ran, I'm not my father, I'm me..."  
  
She stared, trembling hand covering her mouth. "Shinichi..."  
  
Behind her, Heiji blinked several times. "That's quite a growth spurt, Kudo," he said in a level tone. "So I'm guessing you're physically about twenty now?"  
  
Ran let out a choked little sound. "Oh Shinchi..."  
  
He spread his hands helplessly. "I'm sorry, Ran... I should have warned you..."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You _knew_ this might happened?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Shinichi, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and struck out.  
  
Her hand connected to his cheek with a resounding slap and Shinichi was propelled backwards, falling to the ground on his backside as Agasa's gates opened behind him. He sat there for a while, head ringing and eyes closed. *I've ruined everything... why couldn't I tell her? I lied to her AGAIN...*  
  
"Oh Shinichi..." a lithe body pressed against him, arms went around his neck and a face damp with tears was laid against his neck. He opened his eyes and stared down at Ran's head in disbelief, then slowly - hands trembling - he nervously hugged her. She let out another little sob and his embrace tightened... Soon they were holding each other as if they would never ever let go.  
  
Heiji looked down at them and rubbed at a suspicious prickle of moisture in his eyes. "Well, at least that's okay..." he murmured.  
  
"Achem..."  
  
He looked up and his eyes widened. "K-Kazuha...!"  
  
***  
  
to be continued...  
  
(1) Volume 27 (2) This is actually something that _does_ happen in some Japanese businesses. I recently read a report about a man's working life that was ruined after he blew the whistle on some corrupt bosses at his company. (3) Conan, Ai and the Detective Boys encountered a British born American named James Black in volume 32. At the end of the case James was revealed to be not all he seemed and there was a strong suggestion that he was a high level member of the Black Org. I have a strong suspicion born from some things James said that he was actually Vermouth in disguise...  
  
Aoko is Kaitou's classmate and childhood friend as well as the daughter of Detective Nakamori - the man determined to catch Kaito Kid! Akako is a classmate of Aoko and Kaitou's and knows Kaitou's secret identity. 


	10. Part 9

Truth, Trust and Promises A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
***  
  
Part 9  
  
***  
  
"They're all dead," he said flatly, pouring himself a drink. "And Vodka's organising the disposal of the remains."  
  
"Good," Vermouth licked her lips. "And there was little protest from...?"  
  
"None," his eyes glinted in the dim light. "Are you pleased that your guess was correct?"  
  
"Now, now. you know I never guess!" she smiled smugly. "It was easy enough to gather opinions about our worthy leaders, and then all I had to do was act."  
  
He leaned against the wall. "I'm still not entirely sure why you felt now was the best time to act..."  
  
"It seemed a good idea to move while we had the opportunity," Vermouth said casually, smiling to herself when Gin reacted to her words.  
  
"Opportunity? Are you suggesting that there is some... element that could harm us?"  
  
"Well... there have been a couple of little problems." she said leadingly and was rewarded with a curse and a scowl.  
  
"If you mean Sherry..."  
  
She waved one hand in elegant dismissal, her nose wrinkling with scorn. "Sherry! Pah! By herself that woman is no threat. No," she lifted her head and met his eyes. "I'm talking about the one helping her..."  
  
"The man who saved her that time...?(1)"  
  
"Not a man," she smiled secretively. "Just a boy..."  
  
Gin made an impatient gesture. "You always have to be so dramatic!"  
  
Vermouth sighed. "Sometimes you're no fun." she sulked. "Fine... you remember Shinichi Kudo?"  
  
"The nosy teen detective I killed about a year ago?"  
  
"With the Apotoxin, yes," Vermouth nodded. "Well, he's not dead." Gin stared at her. "He's not... but the records showed his death as confirmed," hie said slowly. "It was assumed that the police and his family had dealt with him privately so as not to create a big media storm."  
  
"Yes, well... you know the saying... 'assume makes an ass out of you and me'!" Vermouth quipped lightly causing Gin to glare coldly at her. "Okay, so the records showed his death confirmed, but it was _unconfirmed_ for quite a while before that... so I think they were changed by someone within the organization(2), and I have a fair idea who that someone was..."  
  
"Sherry." Gin hissed. "But why? She didn't know this Kudo kid..."  
  
"No, but you remember the _original_ purpose of the Apotoxin?"  
  
"Yes, but no one could get it to work, even Sherry couldn't replicate her father's original plan."  
  
"Or so she thought," Vermouth murmured. "It was an excellent untraceable poison, but on some people it had a rather strange effect and actually achieved the original goal... after a fashion," she smirked at him. "  
  
"But if this Kudo was alive then he would have kicked up a huge fuss about us," Gin pointed out. "I know that type... he wouldn't rest until he had brought us to 'justice'," he snorted.  
  
"True, but what the Apotoxin did to him meant that he couldn't openly attack us. After all." she paused, enjoying the drama. "How many people are going to believe a little boy?"  
  
Gin froze. "Little... And Sherry figured it out.." he growled. "I always wondered how Sherry escaped the gas chamber, but it would make sense... a little girl's hand is smaller, she could have slipped put of those restraints easily..."  
  
"And she suspected where Kudo was and made her way to him," Vermouth finished.  
  
Gin's eyes narrowed and he approached her. "And just how long have you know about this?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "About Kudo... a few months... I pretty much figured it out after I started teaching at his high school."  
  
He leaned down and gripped her shoulders, fingers digging painfully into her flesh. "So you knew where Sherry was!"  
  
She remained unruffled, steadily looking up at his face. "No... I didn't quite figure that one out until about a month ago and even then I wasn't one hundred percent sure until four days ago."  
  
Gin didn't relax his grip. "And you didn't think that letting me know this boy was alive was _important_? He must have amassed quite a lot of information by now... what were you trying to achieve?"  
  
Vermouth's gaze never wavered. "Timing..." she whispered. "Is everything. We now have Sherry in our grasp and Kudo will provide us with the final elements to achieve the right results for the Apotoxin," she smiled slowly, seductively. "He'll make a good subject for analysis. and he doesn't need to be alive for _that_."  
  
He let go of her then and sat on the sofa beside her. "You really think he is going to just come to us?"  
  
"Oh yes," Vermouth started running her fingers through his hair. "And he won't bring the police either."  
  
"And Sherry?"  
  
"She'll come too," she purred into his ear. "She won't be able to resist... even if Kudo refuses my 'deal', which I expect he will."  
  
Gin's eyes narrowed and he grinned savagely. "So, we win, whatever they do."  
  
***  
  
It was decided that Megure and Heizo Hattori would meet at the hospital where Kogorou was recuperating after Heizo and his company had cleaned up. Therefore Megure was able to wait for Officer Chiba to return and could take the poor man with him to explain what had happened. Chiba was less than thrilled with this idea and felt even worse when Heizo's party arrived. The tall, broad-shouldered Inspector for the Osaka area looked awfully stern and apt to be extremely annoyed with Chiba's failure to hold on to Heiji.  
  
Heizo had brought Toyama with him and an officer named Otaki who had known Heiji for years. Pleasantries were exchanged and they walked into the hospital, procuring IDs on the way for the three Osaka policemen.  
  
"We have had some contact with your son," said Megure as they traversed the corridors. He nodded at Chiba and the younger man gulped slightly, and then told Heizo what had happened - in as much detail as he could recall.  
  
After Chiba had finished explaining, Heizo sighed. "I see... please don't worry, Chiba-san... this is exactly the sort of thing Heiji would do," he looked at Megure. "However, I take it that Ran Mouri isn't prone to such bad habits?"  
  
Megure shook his head. "I've known Ran-kun since she was a baby and while she's been in some hairy situations she's never pulled a stunt like this," he said, leading Heizo into Kogorou's room.  
  
"Never," Eri Kiseki repeated as she walked up to meet them. She bowed to Heizo, Toyama and Otaki. "My daughter has always been a sensible girl, something must have gone very bad for her to run off in this way, but..." she looked at Chiba with hopeful eyes. "When you saw her, she was alright? She wasn't hurt?"  
  
"No Ma'am, she just looked a little tired and she was dressed..." Chiba hesitated. "A little oddly... in what looked like Hattori-kun's cap and coat..."  
  
"WHAT?" Kogorou nearly leapt out of his bed. "What has that boy been doing with MY daughter?"  
  
Heizo's grim face darkened further. "I'm very sorry for my son's behaviour, Mouri-san, you can be sure I'll be having some words with him once I find him."  
  
Eri frowned. "I really don't think your son would have _done_ anything to my daughter, Hattori-san..." she looked at Toyama. "Any work from your daughter, Toyama-san?"  
  
Kazuha's father wearily shook his head. "No, but I strongly suspect that if Heiji is here then she'll also be here... and hopefully staying safe."  
  
"Ran does know what happened, right?" Kogorou asked plaintively. "Surely she'll come to see her Dad..."  
  
Eri laid a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm sure there is an excellent reason why she decided not to come now, dear, but what we have to figure out now is what is linking our children's actions... and I think I know what it is."  
  
The policemen all looked eagerly at her and she smiled slightly. "Don't you see? It's Shinichi Kudo."  
  
"Kudo-kun?" Megure was puzzled. "But how?"  
  
"Think about it, Megure-san... Shinichi-kun is Ran's childhood friend, he's also friends with Heiji Hattori who in turn is friends with Kazuha Toyama," she looked at Heizo. "If Shinichi was in trouble then my daughter would want to help him and I believe your son would do the same."  
  
Heizo nodded. "Yes."  
  
"And if Heiji was in trouble then Kazuha would rush in to help him," Toyama sighed. "Kiseki-san, your theory does seem quite sound. So... where do we find Shinichi Kudo?"  
  
Kogorou made a rude noise. "Under a rock! That smart-aleck boy has been doing a disappearing act all year... AND making Ran cry all the time!" he scowled. "When I get my hands on that little bastard..."  
  
Megure's cell phone shrilled suddenly and he answered quickly. "Megure... hmm? Oh! Yes, yes! Send them right here!"  
  
"Ran?" Kogorou's asked hopefully, but Megure shook his head.  
  
"No, but these two may be helpful locating Kudo-kun."  
  
The door opened and a couple walked in. "Hello!" Yukiko Kudo smiled brightly and waved. "How nice to see you again, Eri... Kogorou..."  
  
"How are you feeling, Kogorou?" Yusaku Kudo asked, nodding his head to the others.  
  
"Not that good," Kogorou grumbled. "Thanks to your son!"  
  
"Oh?" Yukiko blinked. "What's Shin-chan done now?"  
  
"Yusaku, Yukiko..." Megure stepped forward. "Can you tell us where your son is?"  
  
Yusaku shrugged. "I have no idea," he smiled. "Solving some case somewhere is all we know."  
  
"Shin-chan is very bad about corresponding," Yukiko apologised.  
  
The door opened again and two more people squeezed into the already crowded room. Sato blinked in surprise and Takagi looked a little overwhelmed. "Uh... Inspector," he said nervously. "We've just come back from Professor Agasa's..."  
  
"Did you manage to speak to Conan?" Megure asked.  
  
Yukiko twitched and Eri's eyes narrowed. Sato shook her head. "No, Professor Agasa says he's still too sick to talk."  
  
"Sick?" Yukiko's voice was a little shrill. "W-what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh! Yukiko-san," Takagi bowed slightly. "Well, he's got a bad cold apparently and can't talk."  
  
Yukiko and Yusaku exchanged glances and Eri's eyes narrowed even further. "Poor little Conan-kun," murmured Yukiko. "I hope he gets better soon..."  
  
"Getting back to Shinichi-kun," said Eri loudly causing everyone to look at her. "Yusaku, do you have his cell phone number? If we call him..."  
  
Yusaku looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Eri, but we don't have that number - as Yukiko said, he's bad at corresponding."  
  
"We could call Professor Agasa," Yukiko suggested. "He might know Shinichi whereabouts."  
  
Megure cleared his throat. "That's a good idea, Yukiko-san."  
  
Unnoticed, Kogorou made a strangling gesture. "And when I get my hands on that little runt..."  
  
***  
  
"Why didn't you TELL me?" Kazuha demanded before Heiji could get another word out. "You've known about this for AGES and you've been keeping it from me!"  
  
"Aho!" Heiji yelled, cutting her off. "If Kudo," - he pointed to Shinichi who was still hugging Ran - "Couldn't tell her, how could I tell you? If you'd known then you would've told her and that wasn't your right!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Excuse me..." They both turned to see Ai standing there, her small face expressionless. "The professor was wondering if you'd all like to come inside," she said.  
  
Hearing her, Shinichi and Ran pulled apart abruptly, both blushing faintly, and got to their feet. However, they continued to hold hands.  
  
"Yes..." Shinichi said shakily, "That's probably a good idea."  
  
Ran gave Ai a puzzled glance that the other girl met with a blank stare. Lips pressed together, comprehension dawning in her eyes, Ran followed Shinichi into Agasa's house.  
  
The professor welcomed Heiji and Ran with a big smile and then bustled about getting tea and dashing out to get some snacks while the teenagers sat down with their hot drinks. Ai remained standing, keeping herself back.  
  
"Okay," Ran drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "I'd like an explanation about Conan, Shinichi... just the truth please..."  
  
Shinichi nodded. "Yes... of course," he said and then launched, without much preamble, into the story of how he had become Conan and why he had kept such a secret from her. He made his tale brief and factual, keeping his voice steady, although he avoided looking at Ran's face. Ran just looked at her hands, her only obvious reaction was when Shinichi explained about Ai and then Ran shot the little girl another hard look.  
  
"And I just got back from meeting one of their members, Vermouth... the woman you knew as Jodie Saintmillion," Shinichi finished.  
  
"You went there ALONE, Kudo?" Heiji asked, shocked. "Wasn't that a bit dangerous?"  
  
Shinichi shrugged. "Yes, but... she just wanted to talk and..." he cleared his throat. "Propose a deal."  
  
Ai sucked in a breath. "Deal?"  
  
"Yes, she..."  
  
The phone rang shrilly and they all looked up. For a minute they listened to it ring, but then Shinichi grabbed the receiver, picking up his voice- changer at the same time and twirling the dial to the correct setting for Agasa. "Hello?" he said.  
  
"Ah, Professor!" a well-known and unwanted voice exploded in Shinichi's ear. "How are you? Do you know where Shin-chan is?"  
  
Shinichi almost dropped the phone, he _did_ drop the bow-tie. "Mum??"  
  
Ran's eyes widened. "Is Yukiko-san here?" she murmured.  
  
Shinichi rolled his eyes in her direction and nodded as he answered questions from his irrepressible parent. "Yes... sort of... she is... he is... no, not yet... because it's a long story... yes it does... you are? But... oh... alright... I see... but what... er... thank you... Goodbye."  
  
"Well?" Heiji asked once Shinichi had replaced the receiver. Shinichi sighed.  
  
"Well, Professor Agasa told my parents about the 'cure' and they decided to come over. But while they were at the airport they heard about Mouri-san (Ran did you know... oh you did...) and ended up tracking him down at the police hospital where they found your parents, Ran, and Hattori and Kazuha- san's fathers. And..." Shinichi smiled ruefully. "Apparently the general consensus is that I'm the catalyst for everything that's happening."  
  
"Lucky you, Kudo," Heiji said. "Your own personal lynch mob."  
  
"Thanks for the support, Hattori," Shinichi said dryly. "Anyway, my parents are aware of the delicacy of this situation so they're going to buy me some time..."  
  
Ran frowned. "But Shinichi... can't we tell the police everything now? Surely there's enough evidence to point them in the right direction?"  
  
"Point them where, Ram?" Shinichi sat beside her and took one of her hands in both of his. "I don't know were this organisation is based... even Ai doesn't know now... and if the police get involved then Vermouth will know and they'll vanish before we can catch them and that will put everyone in even more danger..."  
  
Ran bit her lip. "I see..." she said slowly and Shinichi squeezed her hands gently.  
  
"I want it to be over too, Ran..."  
  
"What was the deal?" Ai spoke up for the first time.  
  
Shinichi let got of Ran's hands and turned to Ai. "Well..." he paused. "She told me that if I... I handed them Sherry, then myself and everyone else would be safe..." he expanded on this shocking statement by elaborating on his meeting with Vermouth, telling them what she had said - although he edited out her teasing come-ons.  
  
There was a long silence and then Ai sighed. "I'll get ready to go then," she said quietly.  
  
Everyone stared at her in astonishment.  
  
"What are you saying?" Shinichi asked blankly. "Haibara, you..."  
  
"I am the only ticket to some sort of safety for all of you," Ai interrupted. She smiled sadly. "It's all right, Judo-kun. I've been anticipating this for a while now, I'm ready."  
  
"No!"  
  
Ai whirled and stared at Ran who was on her feet, fists clenched. "Mouri- san..."  
  
"Do you really think that we're going to sit by and watch you sacrifice yourself for what sounds like an extremely shaky guarantee of our personal safety?" Ran shook her head. "That's much too big a price to pay."  
  
"Clearly you weren't listening to Kudo-kun's report," Ai said coolly. "Once I'm handed over to them, you and your family have a chance to live," she shrugged. "Kudo-kun is right to agree to these terms."  
  
"If you think that Shinichi's going to hand you over to them then you don't know him very well," Ran smiled down at Ai. "No one's life is expendable, Ai-chan. We wouldn't be any better than they are if we handed you over to them... in fact, we'd be worse because we'd have let a friend die for our own gain. And I would rather get killed than do such an awful thing!"  
  
Ai swallowed. "You really believe this..."  
  
"She's not the only one," Heiji grinned. "If Kudo had actually suggested that you go then I'd have had to kick the crap out of him!"  
  
"You could try," Shinichi muttered. He knelt down in front of Ai and laid a hand on her small shoulder. "Haibara... I never seriously considered Vermouth's proposal. How could you think I would?"  
  
Ai's stoic mask cracked slightly. "But..."  
  
"After all," Shinichi continued. "Think how sad Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi would be if something happened to you. Remember how you made me promise not to make Ayumi cry!" he squeezed her shoulder gently. "Don't be so eager to die, Haibara - that's the cowards way out."  
  
"Living is harder..." Ran said. She knelt down beside Shinichi and reached out, hugging Ai. "You only have to die once, but to live..."  
  
"You have to fight everyday," Ai said in a muffled voice. "You don't have to trot out the trite platitudes, Mouri-san... I understand," But despite her cold words, Ai smiled into Ran's shoulder.  
  
"So when are we supposed to be giving Vermouth our answer?" Heiji asked.  
  
Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "'We'? 'Our'?"  
  
Heiji grinned. "We're as much a part of this as you are!"  
  
Shinichi shot his friend a dirty look. "Fine," he said. "Well, she said she would call me after the sun sets tonight and set up the meeting place..." he paused and frowned. "When does the sun set?"  
  
"Between eight and eight thirty," said Agasa, arriving back just in time to hear Shinichi's question. "Why?"  
  
"Knowing Vermouth, she'll think it's tremendous fun to meet at midnight," Ai said as Shinichi made an 'I'll tell you later' gesture to the Professor.  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" asked Kazuha, looking around the group. "It'll give us time to prepare... decide what we're going to do and everything."  
  
"And rest," Ai said coolly appraising Shinichi. "Kudo-kun only took the Apotoxin antidote a couple of hours ago... his body needs time to recover."  
  
"Haibara, don't be so dramatic," Shinichi said as Ran turned worried eyes on him. "I feel fine."  
  
Ran looked closely at him and frowned. "Hmmm..."  
  
"Er... Shinichi-kun, if you're all going to rest, then it would probably be better to use your house," said Agasa. "I don't have enough bedding here."  
  
This was deemed an excellent idea and the four teenagers made their way to Shinichi's house, Ai deciding to remain with the Professor and deal with any further enquires about Conan's health.  
  
"If it comes to it, then I can just disguise myself as I did before," she said with a slightly wicked smile in Shinichi's direction, causing Ran's eyebrows to shoot up and Shinichi to laugh nervously.  
  
The Kudo residence had been unused for an entire year, but it was still clean and relatively dust free - thanks to Ran who had the habit of regularly conning Sonoko to help her clean it (along with Conan who's knowledge about the house no longer seemed remarkable). While the boys dealt with the food Agasa had bought. Ran led Kazuha up to the linen closet.  
  
"You and Heiji can take the Japanese style guest rooms," Ran said, handing Kazuha some sheets. "There are futons there and..."  
  
"Ran-chan..." Kazuha interrupted. "Why did you go to Heiji?"  
  
Ran turned and looked at her friend's troubled face. "Well..." she said slowly. "Well, because he seemed like the best person... once I'd figured out who Shinichi was," she smiled and laid a hand on the Osaka girl's shoulder. "I didn't mean to get him into trouble... I'm sorry, Kazuha- chan."  
  
Kazuha was still for a moment and then she tilted her head and smiled. "Sometimes I'm so stupid," she said and Ran was alarmed to see tears in her eyes. "I should be the one apologizing, Ran-chan."  
  
Ran frowned slightly. "Kazuha-chan... you didn't think Heiji and I...?"  
  
Kazuha blushed and abruptly hugged her, dropping the sheets she was holding. "I told you I was stupid sometimes!" she said. "Ran-chan, I don't think you're really responsible for getting Heiji into trouble. He'd have been here like a shot the minute he knew what was going down. I'm just glad he could help you out..."  
  
"Thanks, Kazuha-chan," Ran returned the hug.  
  
"Is there a reason you're hugging in the linen closet?" Shinichi asked, popping his head around the door. "The beds won't make themselves you know!"  
  
Ran threw a pillow at him. "They'd be made a lot faster if some people helped!"  
  
The pillow hit Shinichi in face and Ran gasped. "Oh! I was aiming for over you..." her voice trailed off and she turned away, bending down to pick up the sheets Kazuha had dropped.  
  
Kazuha met Shinichi's eyes and saw the plea there. "Umm... I'll start making up mine and Heiji's rooms," she said and darted out, walking quickly towards the rooms Ran had pointed out earlier.  
  
Ran's fingers moved deftly, gathering and smoothing the tumbled sheets. She kept her head down and didn't acknowledge Shinichi calling her name until he knelt beside her. His fingers brushed her shoulder and she swallowed, feeling the hot prick of tears behind her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again.  
  
"Is this permanent now?" she asked at the same time.  
  
He sighed heavily, his breath ruffling her hair. "Ai thinks so and she's the only one I can count on for that truth..." he touched her shoulder again. "Does it bother you that much?"  
  
She turned her head and met his eyes. "A little," she said, honest as always. "But..." she added just as he opened his mouth. "It's not such a big change really."  
  
That startled him and he blinked. "Wha...?"  
  
"Well, it's better than being a whole ten years younger," she said with a little smile. "And you don't look _that_ different... taller and your face is... ummm... thinner, but you still look like you."  
  
"That's good," he echoed her smile. "Ran... I know should have warned you, but I guess I was hoping that there wouldn't be any change and I'd be the old Shinichi you knew."  
  
"You wouldn't have been the Shinichi I knew a year ago anyway," she said gently. "You've changed a lot... in fact, to some degree I think being Conan has been good for you."  
  
Shinichi's jaw dropped and Ran giggled slightly at the thunderstruck expression on his face before she became serious again. "Face it, Shinichi... you wouldn't have been half so sensitive to my feelings before," she shook her head. "And you'd never have been so..." she blushed slightly. "Demonstrative..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"But I have to wonder if you didn't enjoy your little deception," she shot him a challenging look. "Was it funny hearing me say I loved you? Or watching me worry? Ooh!" she thumped his shoulder, making him wince. "It just makes me so mad thinking about how you made me doubt myself! Playing all those little tricks so I'd tell myself I was being stupid for even considering that you were Conan!"  
  
"Ran..."  
  
"I know, I know - you were trying to protect me! But surely these men in black would've come after me and Dad ANYway considering you were living with us! I could've helped... I _would've_ helped..."  
  
"Ran!" he grabbed her shoulders. "No! I never enjoyed watching you suffer! It hurt me so much when you cried, I felt like the scum of the earth... I thought of leaving and just vanishing, to take the danger away, but..." he choked. "I couldn't... I just couldn't do it... I know it was selfish and stupid, but I had to be there... with you because that way perhaps you'd know, somehow, that I did care... Oh man... you have no idea how much I regretted not telling you how I felt before Tropical Land. I was such a coward..."  
  
"How you felt...?" Ran whispered and he nodded.  
  
"I've felt strongly about you for years," Shinichi confessed, his cheeks reddening. "But I was too scared to say anything because if you didn't feel the same way then... well, I'd have ruined our friendship. But... on the day we went to Tropical Land I thought I'd say something that evening... but..." he sighed. "And then hearing how you felt when I was Conan... argh! When I came back that time at the school play(3) and we went to the restaurant I was going to say something, but..."  
  
"There was a murder," Ran recalled, smiling wryly. "You do attract dead bodies at the most inconvenient times, Shinichi!"  
  
"Yeah... well, there won't be any now," he said, looking intently at her. "Unless Hattori and Kazuha-san kill each other and I can ignore that! So, Ran..."  
  
"Yes?" she breathed.  
  
He swallowed. "I... I... lo... lo... love you!"  
  
Ran's eyes filled with tears again and she blinked them away, smiling. "I love you too... although you probably already guessed."  
  
Shinichi cupped her face in his hands. "Well, I had a couple of uneasy moments this past year," he admitted. "So it's good to hear you say it..."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Er... yeah," he glanced over his shoulder, checking that no nosy Osaka friends were hanging around. "Anyway, I'm going to do something I've been wanting to do for ages..." and with that, he bent his head and kissed her.  
  
Initially surprised, Ran soon responded and for a while nothing was said. Finally, a little breathless, Shinichi pulled back and without hesitation asked the question that just popped into his head.  
  
"Ran, will you marry me?"  
  
Ran blinked at him. "Wha... er..." she collected herself, eyeing him warily. "I... ah... um... yes?"  
  
"You don't sound very sure," Shinichi said, slightly insulted. He was also a little astounded at his own daring, but wasn't about to retract his proposal - not at ANY cost.  
  
"Well." Ran hesitated. "It's a bit of a shock, you just asking me here and now and. to be honest, I never imagined being proposed to in a linen closet."  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Umm. I guess not," she looked doubtful. "But I did think a ring should figure somewhere and you don't have one."  
  
"Yes I do!" Shinichi grinned. "Had one for ages."  
  
Ran goggled at him. "Huh? Just how long have you been planning this?"  
  
He flushed. "Well, it wasn't me. it was my mother. She showed it to me when I was five and told me I had to give it to the girl I proposed to." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Not that I ever considered getting married then."  
  
"Wait a second." Ran frowned. "Didn't we first meet when we were five?"  
  
Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. we did." he sweated slightly. "Trust my mother. Achem! Anyway!" he leapt to his feet, pulling Ran up with him. "The ring's in my parents' bedroom, let's go!"  
  
"Wait!" Ran pulled free and picked up some sheets. "Okay."  
  
He stared at her. "You're about to get your engagement ring and you're grabbing bed linen?"  
  
"We have to make up the bed there anyway, so I'm just saving time," Ran pointed out and Shinichi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Idiot. it's not that far!"  
  
"Shinichi, you don't insult the girl you're proposing to!"  
  
"Sorry!" he grabbed her wrist and hurried out of the closet, pulling Ran along with him.  
  
The master bedroom was located a couple of doors down from the linen closet and was also clean and dust free. Ran dropped the sheets on the bed and automatically began smoothing them out while Shinichi made a beeline for the wall safe. It took him a little while to remember the combination during which time Ran made the bed. She sat down and watched Shinichi with a small, shy smile - finally ready to believe this was actually happening.  
  
He opened the safe and rummaged through his mother's various knick-knacks until he found a small black velvet box. "Aha!" he turned around and immediately froze. Suddenly, with the ring in his hand, this all seemed so serious and he hesitated, wondering if he should kneel.  
  
"Don't!" cried Ran as his knees started to bend.  
  
"Huh?" Shinichi was taken aback. "But."  
  
"If you kneel, I'll laugh!" Ran threatened.  
  
"Laugh?" Shinichi questioned, feeling miffed.  
  
"Well, either that or cry," she blushed.  
  
"Crying is nothing new for you," he shrugged. "You're frequently springing leaks."  
  
"Shinichi." Ran growled, getting to her feet. "What did I tell you about insulting the girl you're proposing to?"  
  
He took a step back, eyeing her nervously. "Er. Ran, I don't think you're supposed to inflict bodily harm on the guy who's proposing to you." he warded her off by removing the ring from its box and holding it out to her. "Anyway. here. will you. do you want it?"  
  
She stared at it. "Oooooh."  
  
The ring was perfect. One of those pieces that screamed wealth without being ostentatious as it was simply exquisite in design and size. Made of a simple gold band with a beautifully cut sapphire set between two smaller, equally well-cut, diamonds. Her breathing shallow, Ran's left hand lifted, almost of its own accord, and extended, palm down towards the ring. Shinichi captured it and with a sweet smile, he slipped it on her finger.  
  
"Oh Shinichi."  
  
He kissed her again and they embraced tightly, breaking the kiss to simply hold each other, Ran's face buried in the hollow of Shinichi's neck and he resting his chin on her hair. Then Shinichi completely ruined the mood by yawning very loudly.  
  
Ran giggled. "Haibara-san was right," she said, pulling back and giving him a reproving look. "You ARE exhausted!"  
  
Shinichi tried to protest, but another huge yawn stifled him and he ruefully agreed with her.  
  
"Go. Sleep," Ran pushed him towards the bed. "A good four hours rest will make you feel a hundred percent better!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Shinichi said obediently, taking off his slippers and stretching out on the newly made bed. "Why don't you lie down and get some sleep too?" he asked, patting the bedspread.  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed. "Ummm..."  
  
"Ran, I'm not going to _do_ anything - I swear!" Shinichi looked at her appealingly and she sighed.  
  
"That puppy-dog look should be listed as a crime," she grumbled, kicking off her own slippers and lying down beside him.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kazuha glanced into the bedroom and saw them both curled up close together on the bed, fast asleep. Quickly, and silently, she edged away, only to be nearly startled into screaming by Heiji's sudden appearance behind her.  
  
"Did you find...MmPH!" Heiji was cut off by the rapid application of Kazuha's hand to his mouth. "Shhh!" she hissed. "Kudo-kun and Ran-chan are asleep."  
  
"Together?" Heiji whispered, peeling her fingers away. He looked past her and grinned when he saw the figures of his friends lying on the bed. "How cute."  
  
Kazuha chided him with a look and quietly closed the bedroom door. Heiji yawned and stretched. "Guess we should follow their example," he said.  
  
Kazuha's eyes widened and her heart thumped hard in her chest. "We... we should?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm pretty tired."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"See ya later," Heiji patted her on the shoulder and walked away, disappearing into one of the guestrooms.  
  
Kazuha stared after him in a mixture of embarrassment and fury. "You... oh! Aho!" she growled and flounced off into the other guestroom.  
  
*** to be continued...  
  
1) Volume 24: Shinichi used an adult male voice to distract Gin & Vodka so Ai could escape.  
  
2) Volume 18: Ai revealed that she had changed the records on Shinichi.  
  
3) Volume 26  
  
I'm very hazy on the exact layout of the Kudo house, all I know is that it's BIG! So I took liberties for the sake of the story. 


	11. Part 10

Truth, Trust and Promises A Meitantei Conan fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the characters; they all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sama! ^^  
  
***  
  
Part 10  
  
***  
  
"And that's the plan," Shinichi finished his explanation and leaned back, warily regarding the two people seated on the sofa before him. "I think you can see that it really IS the best option."  
  
"There's no need to be so defensive, Shin-chan!" his mother beamed at him. "I think this is a perfectly splendid plan!"  
  
Yusaku nodded. "I agree," he said. "You've clearly weighed up all the options available to you and while I can see some flaws - let me finish, Shinichi - I confess that a more viable alternative does not present itself to me at the moment. although I imagine that given more time."  
  
"Which we don't really have," Shinichi pointed out, a little stung by his father's remarks. He looked at his watch. "Vermouth's call was totally unexpected, we thought that she'd wait until after dark like she said, but."  
  
"This is why you should have confided in us more, Shin-chan!" Yukiko scolded. "I could've told you that Sharon's daughter was bound to be tricky if she is ANYTHING like her mother!(1)"  
  
Shinichi bit back several acerbic remarks regarding his reasons for not confiding, top on the list being the way his parents regarded his predicament as one enormous joke. He wouldn't have let them in on this plan at all if they hadn't sneaked in through the back door and burst in while he and the others were having a strategy meeting in the kitchen. Not that they had been able to get back to the meeting once Yusaku and Yukiko had seen how much their son had 'grown' (Yukiko was most distressed, but Shinichi privately thought she was more remorseful about how his new age would 'age' her) and then Yukiko spotted the ring glittering on Ran's finger. This had started a chain of exclamations and congratulations for Heiji and Kazuha hadn't noticed the ring earlier - being so befuddled with sleep when the fatal phone call had come through and then swept up in the urgent need to devise a workable plan - and Shinichi wasn't about to stop the celebrations once he saw the happy expression on Ran's face.  
  
"Shinichi!"  
  
He jumped slightly and turned his attention back to the present. "Er. yes?"  
  
His parents regarded him with amusement. Yukiko leaned over and stage- whispered to Yusaku, "I bet he's thinking about Ran-chan!"  
  
Yusaku smiled benevolently as his son spluttered with embarrassment. "I'm sure they'll be both very happy."  
  
"You're so adorable!" Yukiko squealed and hugged her son.  
  
"Ack! Mum... need... air..."  
  
There was a sudden, embarrassed cough behind them. Shinichi jerked away, his face red, and saw Heiji lingering in the doorway. "What is it, Hattori?"  
  
"There's been an interesting development," he said.  
  
"What do you..." the words died on Shinichi's lips as another person stepped past Heiji. "Oh."  
  
Yusaku raised an eyebrow. "So you decided to take the cure yourself?"  
  
Ai Haibara, now once more in her true form, shook her head. "Not completely," she said. "This is the one that lasts for 24 hours. I don't know if I'm quite ready for the other. Besides, I need to perfect it - obviously something went a tad awry."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Shinichi was puzzled. "You were so adamant that you were not going to involve yourself anymore. What prompted the change, Haiba. uh. Miyano.?"  
  
"Calling me Haibara is fine, Kudo-kun," she shrugged. "After reflection I realised that I was being unfair. you're all risking so much for me, I couldn't not help - no matter how much I wanted to refuse."  
  
Shinichi smiled. "Thank you, Haibara."  
  
"So this changes things a little, right?" Yukiko asked brightly.  
  
"Yes, but I still would like you both do as we discussed earlier," Shinichi said, turning back to them. "Please."  
  
His father got to his feet and laid a hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "Don't worry, son, we'll look after Ran-chan and her friend."  
  
***  
  
Ran stepped slowly away from the door, taking care to move quietly. She sat down and sighed, fingers lightly brushing her engagement ring. "Take care of."  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table opposite her, Kazuha frowned. "It does seem a bit unfair," she said, answering Ran's unspoken complaint. "After all, we are part of this."  
  
"Yes, but." Ran leaned on the table and picked up a pair of Conan's old glasses that were lying there. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else, after everything else Shinichi has done," she said, twirling the glasses around in her hands.  
  
Kazuha grinned at her. "it's very sweet the way he worries about you, Ran- chan!" she teased. "Heiji just yelled at me when I suggested coming with them!"  
  
Ran glanced slyly at her friend. "But surely that's just Heiji's way of saying he cares..."  
  
"Ha!" but Kazuha flushed slightly and looked away briefly, a fond smile curving her lips.  
  
"I'll do what I promised," Ran said suddenly. "I'll go to my parents and the police, give them the tape and keep my mobile phone on just in case there's a change in plans."  
  
Kazuha blinked. "Ran-chan, sometimes you're too good."  
  
"Am I?" Ran sighed again. "Not really, you see... I promised I'd go, but I didn't promise I'd stay..."  
  
"Ran-chan..."  
  
"I've been hunted and attacked by these people," Ran continued in a low voice. "One of them even posed as my teacher and acted like she was my friend! I know Shinichi wants to protect me, but..." her face crumpled, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I so afraid, Kazuha-chan... I'm so scared that he'll go to face them and I'll never see him again, not even as Conan!"  
  
Kazuha rushed round and put her arms around Ran. "Ran-chan, I hate this as much as you, but he'll have Heiji with him..." Kazuha swallowed against the lump of fear in her own throat. "And Ai-chan... And the police will be right behind once we give them the information. I'm sure it will be okay."  
  
Ran sniffled. "I know you're trying to help Kazuha-chan, but... I can't help feeling..."  
  
"Do you really think we can help them if we follow?" Kazuha asked, fighting her own tears. "I'd never forgive myself if Heiji got hurt because he was too busy worrying about me to look after his own stupid hide!"  
  
"Oh..." Ran sucked in her breath. "Oh... I didn't think of that..." she brushed her tears away. "Yes, you're right, Kazuha-chan. And what we're doing IS going to help a lot..."  
  
Kazuha squeezed her gently. "Yeah and it'll all be over after tonight," she stepped back and smirked. "You and Kudo can get married..."  
  
Ran blushed. "And what about you and Heiji?" she shot back. "Hmmm?"  
  
Kazuha blinked innocently. "What about us?"  
  
The kitchen door opened and Shinichi poked his head around the door. "Are you guys rea... Ran, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously, noticing the tear stains on her cheeks.  
  
Ran hastily wiped the tears away. "Oh nothing, you know me... I cry at almost anything."  
  
"That's true!" Shinichi agreed emphatically and was rewarded by a glare. He sweated. "Uh... but it's one of your... er... 'charming points', Ran-chan!"  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Quoting Sonoko is not going to help, Shinichi," but the smile on her face indicated that she was not really annoyed.  
  
Shinichi snapped back to business. "Mum and Dad are going to sneak you guys out and take you to the hospital that your Dad's in, Ran. They'll call Megure and the others on the way."  
  
"Is this what you're wearing?" Ran asked suddenly changing the subject. He nodded and held out his arms, displaying his taller, broader form in the new clothes.  
  
"Dad suggested, and I agree, that I should wear clothes I was prepared to run in," Shinichi's expression was grim. "Because there's a strong likelihood I'll have to."  
  
Ran bit her lip and hugged him tightly, not caring that Kazuha was still there. "Shinichi, you will be careful!"  
  
"Idiot..." he looked fondly down at her. "Of course I will and I'll come back, I promise."  
  
Embarrassed, Kazuha slipped out of the room and bumped straight into Heiji who was just about to enter.  
  
"Hey, wa... umph!" his indignant cry was cut off as Kazuha applied her hand to his mouth for the second time that day.  
  
"Don't go in," she said. "Ran and Kudo are saying goodbye."  
  
She felt him smile against her hand before he gently removed it. "Well, then... I guess we need to give them some time."  
  
"Y-yeah," a wave of anxious fear washed over Kazuha and she reached out again, grabbing his shirt. "Heiji, promise me you won't do anything stupid!"  
  
Heiji looked down at her with an oddly soft expression. "Idiot," he said gently. "Of course I won't."  
  
Kazuha felt her heart beat quicken. Words bubbled to her lips, things she longed to say, but was still not yet ready to confess. "Well, your track record hasn't been that great," she said, taking refuge in their usual banter. "Being shot, hit over the head, stabbed in the hand...(2)"  
  
"Hey! That last one was YOUR fault!"  
  
"Well if you hadn't sent that marker rolling..."  
  
"If you hadn't stupidly lunged at me!"  
  
"I was saving your life! AHO!"  
  
"I was FINE! AHO!"  
  
They stopped abruptly, red-faced and nose-to-nose. Heiji let out a little, slightly abashed, laugh. Kazuha followed suit, blushing.  
  
"I'm the idiot," she said softly. "I wasn't intending to yell at you, Heiji - sorry."  
  
He grinned, good humour once more restored. "I just bring out the best in you, hey?"  
  
She twitched an eyebrow. "Don't you mean worst?"  
  
"I know what I mean," he drew in a deep breath. "Look... Kazuha, I promise I'll take care - honest!"  
  
She smiled up at him, her vision going a little misty. "You better... or I'll kill you!"  
  
The living room door opened with an abrupt bang and the two whirled to see Yukiko standing in the doorway, her expression puzzled.  
  
"Shin-chan is still in the kitchen with Ran-chan, right?"  
  
Heiji blinked. "As far as I know, yes Ma'am."  
  
"Then what is he doing standing outside the front gate?"  
  
"That's impossible!" Kazuha said.  
  
"Yeah, Kudo can't be in two places at once," Heiji frowned. "Unless it's one of them..."  
  
"Who?" Shinichi came out of the kitchen, Ran close behind him.  
  
"Shin-chan, we've just seen your double!" his mother said excitedly. She dragged him to one of the front windows. "Look!"  
  
Shinichi looked and groaned. "Oh no... this is just what I don't need..."  
  
"You know who he is, Kudo-kun?" Shiho asked.  
  
He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. It's Kaito Kid."  
  
"Huh?" Heiji stared at the figure loitering outside. "What the hell? Why's he here?"  
  
"Let's find out," Shinichi said and switched on the intercom. "Why hello, Mr Kid. Can we help you?"  
  
"Actually just the opposite," came the cheery reply. "I'm here to help you."  
  
There was a stunned pause, broken only by Shinichi who turned to Heiji. "Well?"  
  
Heiji scratched the back of his head. "Well..."  
  
"I think you should let him in," said Ran and both boys stared at her.  
  
"But Neechan...!"  
  
"Ran, he's..."  
  
"A thief, I know," Ran said calmly. "But at this point I think you need all the help you can get and remember Shinichi, he's helped you before..."  
  
Shinichi flushed under her steady gaze. "Y-yea..." he scowled. "Oh, all right!" he punched the intercom button. "We're letting you in, Kid, but you better remain in sight!"  
  
"Your gracious hospitality is much appreciated, Kudo-kun."  
  
About a minute later, all gathered in the living room and regarded the second Shinichi with acute suspicion and hostility - in the case of Heiji and the real Shinichi. Kid grinned, totally unfazed by his reception.  
  
"Glad you made it here safely, Miss," he said with a little bow to Ran. "No other scares?"  
  
"Uh... no, thank you," Ran's brow wrinkled. "So you were the boy at the train station?"  
  
He grinned. "Guilty as charged!"  
  
"I wish..." Shinichi muttered. "Look Kid, why the hell do you want to help me?"  
  
Kid's grin vanished and was replaced by a much more serious expression. "Believe it or not, Kudo-kun, you and I are on the same side right now. The people you're after killed my father and I've been looking for answers ever since I found out."  
  
Heiji's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you're committing all these crimes?" he asked. "To draw their attention?"  
  
Kid raised an eyebrow. "That might be the reason, Hattori-kun, but a magician never reveals all his secrets!" he made a flourishing bow. "Besides, I thought it best that I work with you rather than independently - more chance of success that way."  
  
"You do realise that we'll be bringing the police in on this?" Shinichi pointed out. "They're not going to have any qualms about arresting you along with the Organization!"  
  
"I understand, but..." Kid grinned again. "If I can't make a good escape in the confusion that is bound to occur in the aftermath then I'm not much of a Phantom thief am I?"  
  
Yukiko laughed. "Very well said!" she nudged her husband. "Doesn't he remind you of...?"  
  
"Yes, but shhh," murmured Yusaku who was looking intently at Kid. He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of his son and the others. "Shinichi, I recommend you take advantage of this young man's offer, an extra element of surprise can only help your mission."  
  
Shinichi looked a little sulky, but nodded. "I agree. But, if you're coming then you'll have to wear... be... something different. I utterly refuse to take you along looking like me OR wearing that white tux - which would be just like painting a bullseye on you."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Heiji said, grinning. "He could distract them and while they're taking pot shots at him then we seek in..."  
  
"As tempting as that is..." - Kid let off a small smoke bomb that covered him entirely for a few seconds - "I CAN go incognito when required!" - he stood before them dressed entirely in black and navy with a black cap shadowing his eyes. The jaunty monocle in his left eye the only thing indicating who he was.  
  
"Better," said Shinichi grudgingly. He looked at the clock on the wall. "All right, it's seven-thirty - time to put this plan into action."  
  
***  
  
"When is Ran going to come?" Kogorou asked for the fifth time, checking his watch for the tenth. "She said she'd be over this evening!"  
  
"I'm sure there's a good reason," said Eri, barely glancing up from her book. "Don't be so impatient, dear."  
  
"I don't know how you can be so calm..." he grumbled and she shot him a slightly superior smile.  
  
Truth to be told, Eri WAS very anxious, but she had better self-control than Kogorou and furthermore, would rather die than let him see her worrying like a little child. Ran's phone call earlier had put to rest some fears, but Eri wasn't going to be fully satisfied about her daughter's wellbeing until Ran actually walked through the door.  
  
So, when the door opened, Kogorou wasn't the only one to look at it with a hopeful expression - that quickly collapsed when Shiratori entered followed by Takagi and Satou. Takagi was carrying a tele-video and the other two were carrying some folded chairs.  
  
"Hello," Satou said cheerfully, setting the chair she was carrying down. "How are you feeling Mouri-san?"  
  
"Er... fine," Kogorou regarded the officers with bafflement. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Inspector Megure sent us," Shiratori said. "He said we were to come here, bringing some chairs and a tele-video," - he nodded at the item Takagi was now placing on the bedside table - "And wait for him to arrive with Hattori- san and Toyama-san."  
  
"Did he say why?" Eri asked. "We were expecting Ran any minute."  
  
"I think this has something to do with Ran-san," said Takagi. "Inspector Megure received a call from the Kudos about fifteen minutes ago and that's when he told us to come over."  
  
"He'll be here in about ten minutes," Shiratori said, checking his watch. "And then I assume we'll hear the reason why we've all been called here."  
  
At that moment the door opened and Ran walked in followed by Kazuha. She paused for a moment, and then dropped the bag she was carrying and rushed over to her parents. "Mum, Dad! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Nothing was said for a moment as the Mouri family embraced, although several people looked a little misty-eyed. Ran pulled away, wiping her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, Dad," she said. "And I wanted to come sooner, but..." she bit her lower lip. "Well, you'll understand more soon."  
  
"That damn boy isn't here?" Kogorou frowned. "Where's he hiding?"  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Ran! Listen, I don't want you associating with that brat anymore! He's nothing but trouble to you - making you cry and now this...!"  
  
There was a breathless silence, even Eri didn't say a word, as Ran drew in a deep breath. "Dad, I know you're upset," she said.  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
"But I don't want to stop associating with Shinichi and obeying you would make the wedding a little problematic."  
  
For the second time in less than a minute there was dead silence.  
  
"Wh...AT?" Eri finally gasped.  
  
Ran held up her left hand, her face flushed and a happy little smile on her lips. "Shinichi proposed earlier today and I said yes," she lifted her chin and fixed her parents with a stern glare. "I know that you're both angry with Shinichi right now and that it's because you're worried about me, but please reserve your judgements until you've heard everything," she dropped her gaze and regarded the glittering engagement ring. "You see, I do love him..."  
  
Kogorou opened his mouth to roar his objections, but Eri shot him a quelling glance and he checked himself, satisfying himself with grumbles and dark looks.  
  
Eri put her arm around Ran's shoulders. "We'll listen Ran, I promise."  
  
The police officers glanced at each other a little nervously, feeling quite out of place in this scene. However, a small smile hovered on Satou's lips indicating that she was pleased for Ran. Kazuha, hovering in a corner, relaxed and swallowed the words she had been readying in Ran and Shinichi's defence.  
  
"Thanks, Mum," Ran smiled in relief. "I promise that everything will be much clearer soon, but we do need to wait for Inspector Megure and the others."  
  
Megure, Heizo and Toyama walked in the door ten minutes after Ran's arrival, Yukiko and Yusaku with them. Toyama fixed his errant daughter with a stern glare.  
  
"Well, Kazuha? What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
She met his eyes. "I had to come, Dad. I'm sorry I worried you, but I couldn't stay at home and wait."  
  
Toyama sighed. "I knew you would say that," he reached out and hugged her tightly. "Just try not to do it again, hmm? I don't think my old heart can take it!"  
  
"Dad, you are NOT old!" Kazuha hugged him back, relieved to have got off so lightly - although she was sure that her father would have more to say once they were alone.  
  
Heizo glanced around the room. "Heiji isn't here."  
  
"Uh, no sir..." said Ran hesitantly. Heizo's stern face made her feel even more nervous. "He and Shinichi... well, this tape will explain everything," - she picked up the bag she had dropped earlier and fished out a videotape. "but I can assure you that he's well."  
  
"Hrm..." Heizo folded his arms. "Well then, let's see this video."  
  
***  
  
Shinichi looked at his watch. "They should have started the video by now," he said.  
  
"Good," Heiji said. He replaced the kendo magazine he had been flicking through. "I guess we better get moving, right?"  
  
"Um." Shinichi glanced around. "Yeah. Where's Haibara?"  
  
Heiji nodded to the left. "Browsing in the science section. Uh, Kudo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure about bringing her along? She seems pretty freaked by these guys and from what you told about her reaction during the bus jack. well, what's going to stop her flipping out again?"  
  
Shinichi sighed. "I know, but we need her to make this trick work - remember our first idea? _That_ was a disaster in the making!" he laid a reassuring hand on Heiji's arm and managed a grin. "Look Hattori, if she starts freezing up when we get there then we'll stuff her somewhere safe and use the back-up plan."  
  
"We have a back-up plan?"  
  
"That's what you brought your katana for, right?" Shinichi's expression was grim and he patted his side. "And I brought. something too."  
  
Heiji's eyes went wide. "You better keep that thing hidden, Kudo! You going to jail is _not_ part of that plan!" he looked around. "I feel nervous enough carting a sword around..."  
  
"Just keep it in the case and no one will worry about it," Shinichi said. "I'm going to get Haibara."  
  
He moved away and Heiji stared, unseeing, at the rack of glossy magazines in front of him. For once he was not the one exuding confidence and he felt uncomfortably aware of his own unease regarding this whole operation. Despite the attractive vision of triumphing over the crooks without police help, Heiji's inner good sense argued that perhaps this time they were in danger of being too over confident.  
  
"The Keiyo line train will be arriving in less than ten minutes," a voice murmured behind him.  
  
"Right," Heiji said, not turning around and taking care not to let his lips move too much. "I'll let them know."  
  
"I'll see you when we get to Shin-Narashino," said Kid.  
  
Heiji didn't say anything back. They had decided that Kid was to be the 'ace', an unexpected element to throw into the mix should things go wrong. So, Kid was a shadow, trailing unobtrusively behind the core three, keeping his distance until they reached the final destination.  
  
Shinichi returned, Haibara trailing behind him, her face as expressionless as ever. She was dressed in some of Yukiko Kudo's old clothes and therefore looked a little odd in the capri pants and dark plum silk sweater, but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes met Heiji's and for a brief moment she smiled one of the strange little enigmatic smiles that had looked so out of place on her childish face. He was about to demand what she found so amusing when he caught a glimpse of Shinichi's strained face and decided not exercise restraint for once. His friend didn't need any more worries. So Heiji simply told them what Kid had said and the three walked out of the bookstore.  
  
The platform was not very full at all and when the train came they were easily able to find good seats. Shinichi sat near the window and looked out, or at least appeared to. In reality he was watching the reflections in the glass, scanning for anyone who might be an Organization member spying on them. However the only person he saw was Kid, seated at the other end of the carriage, reading a newspaper. So Shinichi let his thoughts wander, back to Ran and the others who were probably halfway through the video by now.  
  
*Her Dad really IS going to kill me after this...*  
  
***  
  
"And so Heiji Hattori and I will be going with Shiho Miyano to the location arranged by the Organization. We expect to arrive at 8 pm and hope to lull them into believing that we're playing along. Inspector Megure, I've factored in the time and calculated that by the time you have finished this video and made the arrangements, you will arrive at the meeting place not more than five minutes after we enter the building."  
  
There was total silence in Mouri's hospital room. All eyes were glued to the small tele-video screen and Shinichi's image that had been speaking calmly for the last half hour.  
  
"I know that many of you will be angry that we didn't contact you sooner," Shinichi was saying. "But I really couldn't think of anything else to so, I'm sorry."  
  
The video ended, the screen fizzing into static and Megure switched it off. He turned and regarded Ran and Kazuha, his expression stern. "How long have you girls known that Kudo was Conan?" he asked.  
  
"About two days," said Kazuha bluntly. "I only came up here because I was worried about Heiji and Ran-chan. I didn't have a clue about Kudo-kun's situation."  
  
"I see," Megure looked at Ran. "And you, Ran-kun?"  
  
She sighed, absently rubbing her engagement ring. "I've suspected it on and off for a while, but I was never one hundred percent sure, not until about three or four days ago, so that's why I never said a word."  
  
Satou nudged the stunned Takagi. "Looks like the theory you came out with in the tearoom wasn't that far fetched!(3)"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't believe it... that was a wild, improbable suggestion... a science fiction that I never considered could actually happen!"  
  
"You've known about this, haven't you?" Eri glared at Yukiko and Yusaku.  
  
"Yes," said Yusaku, quite unfazed by the fiery stare. "But Shinichi was right not to spread the information around. These are highly dangerous people he was dealing with."  
  
"Perhaps it would be best to discuss Kudo-kun's culpability on the way?" suggested Shiratori. "Otherwise we will not make the deadline."  
  
This sensible and logical suggestion shook everyone out of the shocked paralysis that Shinichi's video had induced and the police officers immediately moved to implement the plan. Kogorou demanded that he be included and it took the combined efforts of Shiratori, Heizo and Yusaku to force him to remain behind. Eri looked as if she was going to force her presence as well, but Yukiko quickly took her aside and murmured something in her ear. Ran and Kazuha were told to stay and Officer Otaki agreed to stay behind to protect them. All in all, the entire thing took about ten minutes and soon Kogorou's room was almost empty once again.  
  
"Damn him! Damn him!" Kogorou ranted. "He comes into my house... takes advantage of me and my daughter... has the gall to... damn him!"  
  
Eri's mouth tightened and she folded her arms. Clearly she was sharing some of her husband's sentiments. Ran's eyes blurred with tears. Would her parents never forgive Shinichi for his deception? Surely they could see now that that it wasn't his fault?  
  
Yukiko and Yusaku exchanged glances and then Yukiko touched Kazuha on the shoulder. "Kazuha-chan, could you take Ran-chan out to the waiting room for a while? We need to talk to the Mouris privately."  
  
"Uh... sure," Kazuha did as she was told and the two girls left. Once the door had closed behind them, Yukiko turned and treated the Mouris to an uncharacteristic glare.  
  
"Right," she said firmly. "It's time we straightened a few things out..."  
  
***  
  
The sun was setting as Shinichi and the others disembarked from the train. Kid flashed a brief, cheeky glance in their direction and moved off, melting into the early evening shadows.  
  
The others glanced at each other and started down the road leading away from the station. Shinichi's lips moved silently as they walked, listing the landmarks Vermouth had told him over the phone.  
  
Heiji and Haibara walked side by side behind him, each glancing from side to side, alert for any ambush.  
  
"This is all too easy," Haibara murmured. "She's up to something... she must be."  
  
Heiji rolled his shoulders uneasily. "Do you mind NOT being such a pessimist about this?"  
  
"Am I? I thought I was being realistic."  
  
"Grr..."  
  
Shinichi's phone shrilled and he dug it out quickly. "What the hell is Ran calling me for now?" he muttered, putting it to his ear. "Yes?"  
  
"Hello, Cool Guy,"  
  
Shinichi's heart skipped a beat. "Vermouth."  
  
Heiji's eyes narrowed and Shiho caught her breath, both edged closer, straining to overhear.  
  
"What do you want now?" Shinichi demanded. "We've almost reached the meeting place..."  
  
"I know," he could hear the smirk in her voice. "But now you have to deviate slightly from the arrangement... turn left at the next corner and go straight ahead for about ten minutes, then you'll see the new spot... the name on the building is Kuro Koi. I'm so looking forward to talking to you again, Cool Guy! Give my regards to the Osaka boy and Sherry - I'm so glad she's back to normal!"  
  
"Wait!" but she had already signed off. Shinichi cursed and stuffed the phone in his pocket.  
  
"What happened?" Heiji asked.  
  
"She's changed the meeting place," Shinichi gritted.  
  
"Is it far?" Heiji asked. "Interesting," he said after Shinichi told them. "Kuro Koi is a new company... and that's a new building!"  
  
"Think about the name," Shinichi snarled. "Damnit!"  
  
"Well, let's call Neechan and let her know what the new location is," Heiji said. "Don't look so grim, Kudo, this doesn't mess things up completely!"  
  
"We can't call the police," Shinichi sighed. "They can see us."  
  
Shiho went white and she trembled. "H-how do you know?"  
  
"Because she knows that you are back to normal," he said. "Which she couldn't know unless she could see us."  
  
"They could've had spies at the subway station," Heiji suggested and Shinichi shook his head. "I thought of that, but when I said we were nearly at the meeting place she said 'I know', and that's the other thing that makes me damn sure she can see us!"  
  
"Do they know about Kid?" Haibara asked stiffly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Shinichi began walking again. He activated the Detective Boys badge in his pocket and then put it to his mouth, coughing to hide his true intent.  
  
"Problems?" Kid's voice crackled over the communicator.  
  
"Change... in... plan," Shinichi coughed.  
  
***  
  
Kazuha blew gently on the hot tea in her hands and glanced in Ran's direction. Her friend was seated by the window, her eyes glued to the glasses in her hands. Kazuha smiled. It had been very sneaky of Ran to slip a pair of his old glasses in Shinichi's pocket and then take another pair so that she could keep track of his progress. Kazuha sighed and sipped her tea. The police were on their way to the appointed place now, soon it would be over and...  
  
"What?"  
  
Ran's startled exclamation almost made Kazuha spill her drink. She hurried over to Ran - who was pale and staring at the glasses in shock. "What's happening, Ran-chan?"  
  
"I don't know..." the other girl said breathlessly. "But... Shinichi's changed direction!"  
  
"But wasn't he supposed to call if something changed?"  
  
"Yes, but..." Ran frowned. "Maybe he can't... oh!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
Ran looked up, her eyes frightened and tearful. "I've just lost the signal - they're out of range!"  
  
Kazuha looked around frantically. "If we could get closer..." she spotted Otaki on the hospital steps. "Ran-chan, I have an idea!" she grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her to her feet. "Come on!"  
  
"Wha...?" was all Ran managed to say as she was dragged out of the front doors.  
  
"Otaki-han!" Kazuha yelled, startling the beefy policeman. "We need your help!"  
  
One thirty second explanation later and Otaki was frowning. "If they have been diverted then Hattori-sana and the others need to know."  
  
"But we don't know where Heiji and the others are going," Kazuha explained. "But we'll have a much better idea if you take us to the area... then Ran- chan can pick up the signal again, right Ran-chan?"  
  
"Y-yes," Ran said. "But Kazuha, we promised Shinichi and Heiji..."  
  
"If we don't then they'll be walking into the organisation's arms without any back-up!" Kazuha flared. She looked pleadingly at Otaki. "And once we know where they are we can contact Dad and the others! Please...?"  
  
The big man sighed. "I don't see any alternative," he said. "But you two will OBEY my orders, okay? No heroics!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the girls chorused and hurried after him.  
  
***  
  
"There's a car driving down the road," Kid's voice crackled over the badge's communicator that was now pinned just under Shinichi's collar. "I don't know if it's... oh shit..."  
  
Shinichi swallowed. "Is it them?"  
  
"No..." Kid said slowly. "I only caught a glimpse as it went past, but I'd swear it was a cop car and... Ran Mouri was in it with the Osaka girl."  
  
"What?" Shinichi forgot himself and yelled. Without waiting to explain to Heiji and Haibara, he broke into a run, listening frantically to Kid's disjointed words.  
  
"A corner... didn't see... slowing..."  
  
Shinichi rounded a corner and almost tripped over Kid, who was crouched in the shadows. "Wh-where...?" he gasped, joining Kid in the darkness.  
  
Kid pointed to the barely discernable silver car that was moving slowly towards them from the other end of the road. "They zoomed past me and went round the corner briefly, and then came back," he said. "They're just about to pass the Kuro Koi building," he pointed to a large warehouse type building halfway down the road.  
  
"Who is?" panted Heiji who had just caught up with them.  
  
Shinichi looked at him, his face pale. "Ran and Kazuha are in that car..."  
  
"What the f... Why?" Heiji cried. "What the HELL are they doing?"  
  
"Perhaps they are trying to find out where you are going, Kudo-kun," said Haibara. She held up a pair of Shinichi's 'Conan' glasses. "These fell out of your pocket when you dashed away."  
  
Shinichi blinked. "How... Ran! She slipped them into my pocket!" he laughed softly then. "Sneaky of her..."  
  
"And good for us," murmured Kid. "Now we can..." There was a sudden whining wail and something small burst out from within the Kuro Koi and impacted on the car that was just creeping past. Before the horrified eyes of group, the silver car exploded in a violent ball of flame and black smoke, the resulting shockwave sending them all tumbling back.  
  
Shinichi scrambled to his feet, staring at the blazing wreck. Beside him Heiji let out a sobbing gasp of denial, "Kazuha..."  
  
Rage and grief bubbled up within Shinichi, culminating in a hoarse scream:  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!"  
  
***  
  
To be continued  
  
Sharon Vineyard is Vermouth's mother. She was introduced in manga vol 34 and she and Yukiko were good friends.  
  
Heiji was shot in vol 19, hit over the head in vol 23 and stabbed in the hand by Kazuha in vol 28 - she was trying to make him let go of her so they wouldn't both fall from the cliff.  
  
(3) A reference to Jaelle's fanfic 'Teabreak' - read it, it's funny. ^^ 


	12. Part 11

Truth, Trust and Promises (A Meitantei Conan fanfiction by Orla)  
  
***  
  
All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama-sama!  
  
Authors note: I believe I forgot to mention what 'Kuro Koi' translates to in the last chapter. Sorry! It can mean either 'Black Carp' or 'Black Love' depending on the kanji used.  
  
***  
  
Part 11  
  
***  
  
Satou Miwako's hands drummed on the wheel, betraying her impatience. In the front seat beside her, Takagi glanced at her and felt an obscure sense of relief that he was not the only one feeling tense. His head was still whirling with the news that the weird little genius kid, Conan, had been Shinichi Kudo all along. Of course, it did mean that Takagi felt a little better - it was galling to be out thought by a teenager, but not as bad as being out thought by a seven year old!  
  
"Have you ever heard anything about this Organization?" Satou asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh..." Takagi racked his brain. "No, no I can't say I have."  
  
"One of my old superiors once hinted that there was a criminal ring that was so secret and so insidious that many officers considered it an urban myth, but he was convinced that it really existed," she smiled tightly. "Looks like he was right."  
  
"Maybe," said Takagi. He frowned. "But why couldn't Kudo-kun come to us? We would have protected him!"  
  
"Yeah, but..." Satou pursed her lips. "You heard the tape, he couldn't let it leak that he was still alive - especially once he found out more about these people - because they would have targeted the people close to him," her smile softened. "And obviously the thought of anything happening to Ran- chan was enough to stop him talking to us."  
  
"He really does care about her..." Takagi murmured.  
  
"Mmm," she shot him a quick glance. "What would you do in his situation, Takagi?"  
  
He swallowed. "I... uh... I..." he cleared his throat and stared resolutely ahead. "Perhaps I'd do the same thing..."  
  
"Really?" Satou's smile widened. "Good."  
  
The radio crackled then, preventing Takagi from pursuing this rather interesting conversation. Quickly he picked it up and announced himself. Megure's voice crackled over the com.  
  
"We've just received an urgent call from Officer Otaki," he said. "Looks like Kudo has had to change direction. Otaki's investigating, but we are to proceed to the original location for now."  
  
"Yes sir!" Takagi exchanged a quick, worried glance with Satou.  
  
What had happened now?  
  
***  
  
She felt the heat first, and then heard the roaring, crackling sound of fire. She stirred, opening her eyes and briefly succumbing to hysterical panic when she found that something was covering her body. Getting herself under control she realised that it was a large piece of roofing iron and she remembered why she was underneath it.  
  
"Ran? RAN?" Kazuha's voice, edgy with fear, drifted to her ringing ears.  
  
"K...Ka..." it took an effort to speak, her throat was painfully dry. "Kazuha!" she finally managed to croak out her friend's name.  
  
"RAN!" the Osaka girl's face appeared beside her as Kazuha looked beneath the iron covering Ran. "Oh God... I thought..."  
  
Ran smiled at Kazuha's dirty, tear-streaked face. "I'm okay... a little woozy, but okay."  
  
She managed to sit up, pushing the metal away from her, wincing because it was hot to touch. "Ow..."  
  
Kazuha helped and between them, the two girls managed to extradite Ran successfully from the rubbish. Ran stood up shakily. Miraculously, she really was all right - apart from a few cuts and bruises. She stared across the road, at the blazing pile that once had been...  
  
"Otaki-han..." Kazuha sobbed. "He saved us, but..."  
  
Ran swallowed against her own tears. She remembered the car slowing down and Otaki leaning out of the window, muttering something that Ran couldn't catch. Suddenly he pulled back, turning to yell at them to get out NOW! They didn't question, just scrambled out, stumbling in the darkness and just reaching the other side of the road when the car exploded behind them. If they had been a fraction of a second slower, if they had been wearing seatbelts...  
  
"He didn't get out, did he?" Ran said in a stunned mumble.  
  
The other girl was distraught, tears streaming down her face. "I d-don't t- think so... oh, Ran..." her head slumped onto Ran's shoulder, tears soaking Ran's shirt. "This is all MY fault! If I hadn't, if I..."  
  
"No, no Kazuha-chan, it's not your fault," Ran's fists clenched. "If anyone's to blame then it's me..."  
  
"Actually, the people who really have to take the blame are the ones who blew up the car. After all, they're the ones who started this whole mess, right?"  
  
Rana and Kazuha whirled around, both moving into defensive postures, and stared at the person standing in the shadows behind them. For a moment Ran thought it was Shinichi she was staring at, but then she realised her error and relaxed her guard.  
  
"Kaito Kid!"  
  
"Come with me," he said, grabbing their hands and pulling them back into a narrow alleyway. "I don't think you've been seen, but we'd better not take any chances. Besides, there are two people who will go mad if they don't see you and soon!"  
  
***  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking?" Vermouth screamed in Vodka's ear. "Do you think no one's going to notice a car exploding? Do you really want to announce our presence to EVERYONE? You idiot!"  
  
Vodka cringed slightly in the full blast of her rage. "It was a cop..." he started to explain.  
  
"And we could have disposed of him FAR more quietly INSIDE!" Vermouth swore in English and her fingers twitched, creeping towards her gun. But Gin's hand closed around her wrist, squeezing painfully.  
  
"Loosing your cool?" he said, smiling sardonically.  
  
Vermouth inhaled deeply, regaining her self-control. "No," she said coldly. "Only this idiot..."  
  
"It's your fault," Gin growled. "You're the one who placed him there. You KNOW Vodka's limitations, Vermouth."  
  
She looked at him, eyes glittering, murder clearly stamped on her face. Then, her customary mask snapped back into place and she smiled, easing her wrist out of his grip. "Well, maybe you're correct, Gin," she tossed her hair back. "Why don't you take his place then?" Vermouth quirked an eyebrow at him. "Or is that beyond your limitations?"  
  
He thrust his face forward so that they were nose to nose. "Don't push it woman... I am getting sick of this whole fiasco! What makes you so sure that this little detective will dance to your tune? He's already proven that he's a tricky little bastard..."  
  
"Yes, but I've studied him," she said smoothly. "I know how he thinks. He's smart, but he's still a child. He'll do exactly as I predicted and even if there IS an anomaly, well..." she glanced to the side, eyes resting on a closed door. "I have an ace to play..."  
  
***  
  
Kazuha was both shocked and thrilled by Heiji's reaction when Kid led her and Ran to the boys and Haibara who were waiting a little way down the road. First he stared, like he couldn't believe his eyes, clearly not hearing Kid boasting that he knew the girls had survived. Then Heiji grabbed her and held her so tightly that Kazuha's face was squished against his chest and she could barely breath. His voice sounded in her ear, a gasping sound, muttering over and over, "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay..."  
  
If Kazuha could have turned her head, she would have seen that Shinichi had reacted in almost exactly the same way, enveloping Ran in a tight embrace.  
  
All too soon, Heiji released Kazuha and gave her a rather violent shake. "What the HELL are you DOING here?" he hissed. "How could you be so STUPID? You could have been killed just now, do you realise that? KILLED!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Kazuha sobbed, guilt welling up within her again. "But we found out you'd changed direction and we had to try to find you so the police would know..."  
  
"How did you know that?" Shinichi asked, his arms still around Ran. She raised her head from his shoulder. "Your glasses," she said.  
  
"Huh?" Shinichi looked blankly at her. Then he delved into one of his pockets and pulled out a pair of his Conan glasses. "Oh... you sneaked these in my pocket?"  
  
"Yes," Ran confessed. "And Doctor Agasa gave me another pair so I could keep track of you. When we saw you were moving we wanted to contact the police, but we had no idea where you were going so..."  
  
"So I suggested that we follow so Ran-chan could keep you in range," Kazuha explained breathlessly, her eyes on Heiji. "And call the police. Otaki- san..." her voice cracked.  
  
Heiji's glower cleared. "Oh, so Otaki-han is with you? That's not so bad..." he looked over Kazuha's shoulder. "Where is he?"  
  
Silence greeted his question, Kazuha finding herself unable to speak and Ran searching for the words. But Heiji soon realised the truth as it was written clearly on their faces.  
  
"No..." Memories of the large, hearty policeman flitted through his mind. Otaki had been a part of Heiji's life since before he could walk, looking after him, teaching, and even aiding him in various escapades. In some ways Otaki had filled a gap that Heiji's stern father left vacant, becoming a second father who admired and praised Heiji's abilities without censure. Heiji gasped, feeling like a fist was driving into his gut. For a moment, he reeled in shock and grief, and then anger forced its way in and his hands curled into tight fists. "I'll kill them for this..."  
  
Shinichi laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hattori," he said, a cautionary note in his voice. "You won't do Otaki-san any favours if you lose control."  
  
Heiji closed his eyes and drew in a couple of deep breaths. "I know, Kudo... I know..."  
  
"Speaking of control," Kid spoke up for the first time. "Houston, we have a problem..."  
  
They stared at him blankly, not understanding the reference, but then Shinichi looked over at Haibara and understood.  
  
She was pale and shaking, her eyes wide and staring into space. Shinichi recalled the last time he had seen her like this and groaned softly. "Great..."  
  
Heiji scowled at Ai, his emotions seeking an outlet and finding it in anger. "I knew she'd freak out! What do we do now?"  
  
"Actually, I did have a back up plan for just this possibility," said Kid cheerfully before Shinichi could say anything. He whipped a blond wig out of nowhere and waved it about. "It's no trouble for me to take her place."  
  
Shinichi hesitated. Kid was the element of surprise that was supposed to extract them from any trouble they got into once inside the building. If Kid played the part of Sherry, then they would no longer have that ace. However, he was forced to admit that the alternatives were few. They had to show up with Sherry.  
  
"Umm... Shinichi?" Ran's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
She stretched out a hand and snagged the wig from the surprised Kid. Quickly she had placed it on her own head, tucking up her long brown dark hair. "There," she said, spreading her hands. "All I have to do is keep my head down and they won't know the difference!"  
  
"No!" Shinichi cried. "Ran, are you mad? They want to kill Sherry! It's too dangerous!"  
  
She looked at him with stern eyes. "Too dangerous for me but okay for Ai?" she asked. "Shinichi, that's not right. Besides." She smiled slightly. "I do have some protection. Look!" she unbuttoned her shirt and showed them the flat, black material of a bulletproof vest.  
  
Heiji blinked. "When did you get that?"  
  
"Otaki-san," said Kazuha. "He insisted that we put them on before we came here."  
  
Shinichi was still reluctant and it took a fair bit of persuading on Ran and Kazuha's part to agree. Kazuha pointed out that they might as well do something while they were here and the Organization would definitely not being expecting Ran! Finally Shinichi looked at his watch and sighed. "All right, all right... we'll do it, but you better listen to me, Ran. If I say run, then you run!"  
  
"I promise, Shinichi."  
  
"Kazuha, you stay with Haibara, wait five minutes or so and then call the police," Shinichi handed her his cell phone. "Officer Takagi's number is in my address book."  
  
"Go a little further up the road," Heiji said. He touched her shoulder, almost as if he wanted to hold her again, but he turned away. "Keep out of sight, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Kazuha nodded, clutching the cell phone nervously as she watched Heiji adjust his katana so it was settled comfortably on his back. "Be careful... all of you." Her eyes remained glued to Heiji's face and she felt a wave of fear wash over her. *This might be the last time I see him...*  
  
Ran made a few adjustments to the wig and swallowed. "I'm ready," she said.  
  
Shinichi patted his side, feeling the holstered gun resting there. "Then let's go."  
  
The four started to walk away, Ran in between Heiji and Shinichi, Kid melting back into the shadows.  
  
"Heiji!" Kazuha called softly.  
  
He paused and turned back to her, making a quick gesture to Shinichi, telling him to keep going. "What?"  
  
Screwing up her courage, Kazuha hugged him. "You better come back to me, Aho."  
  
His hand stroked her hair. "You won't get rid of me that easily," he murmured.  
  
Sniffing a little, Kazuha released him and gave him a little shove. "Well, goodby..."  
  
His fingers pressed against her mouth. "Don't say goodbye like that," Heiji flashed her a grin. "You sound like we're never going to see each other again and I promise you that is NOT going to happen!"  
  
And with those words he left, running to catch up with the others.  
  
***  
  
He smiled when he saw them approach, a cold, hungry smile. Levelling the gun so that the cross hairs encompassed the trio entering the gates, Gin trained the laser sight on the woman in between the two meddling young detectives.  
  
"Sherry..."  
  
The name was hissed between his teeth and his finger caressed the curve of the trigger. All he had to do was press down and finally the traitor would be dead, bleeding red on the cold concrete. Then that thrice-damned boy, Shinichi Kudo, noticed the small red point on the young woman's chest and glared upwards.  
  
"Gin..." Vermouth's breath ruffled his hair. She had sneaked up behind him and was now standing at his shoulder. There was a click and the cold point of a gun pressed against his temple. "I do hope that you are not going to emulate Vodka and succumb to temptation?"  
  
He gritted his teeth. "No," he eased his finger off the trigger. "But only because it would be too quick a death for her."  
  
Vermouth let out a little sigh and pull her gun away. "Excellent, I'm so glad you see it my way." She smiled whimsically when he narrowed his eyes at her. "It would be most inconvenient if I had to shoot you."  
  
The detectives had stopped now and moved in front of Sherry - who kept her head cast down and hands clasped together. Vermouth chuckled. "Poor darling! She's afraid of us!"  
  
That made Gin frown. Something wasn't quite right...  
  
"Come in!" Vermouth called down to them. "I do apologize for my friend, Cool guy, but it's been a long night!"  
  
*Cool guy?* Gin rolled his eyes. He never understood Vermouth predilection for giving people odd nicknames.  
  
"Well, keep him under control!" Kudo yelled back at her. He seemed remarkably confident to Gin (and a little taller than he remembered), but Gin suspected there was a lot of bravado covering Kudo's real feelings. As for the other... Gin couldn't quite make out the boy's face, his darker skin fading him into the night, but his posture spoke of someone struggling to contain a lot of rage. Gin stroked the trigger again. No, he did not like this.  
  
Vermouth moved away from the window and walked onto the landing and down the stairs she activated a small com on her chest. "Are your men in position, Rum?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," a voice crackled over it. "We're waiting for your signal and I've got a couple of people watching the road."  
  
"Excellent," Vermouth smirked up at Gin who was standing in the doorway of the room they had just exited. "What did I tell you? Everything is working out exactly as I predicted!"  
  
He merely snorted. "We'll see." He did not put away his gun.  
  
Vodka hovered in the entrance way to the room on their right, half in the shadows. He shot a wary glance at Vermouth, but said nothing as she held up a small remote and clicked it, allowing the doors to swing open to admit their 'guests'.  
  
Shinichi stepped inside first, his face taut with suspicion and keeping Sherry behind him and Heiji just a step behind. He took in the interior quickly, taking in all possible escape routes and ambush areas. Clearly the building had once been used as a storehouse and, from the ill-defined shapes he could see in the large room behind Vodka and piled on the walkway, it still contained some items. Vermouth stood at the foot of a steep set of stairs that led to a walkway that ran around the entire circumference of the main room they now stood in. In the dim light, Shinichi could just make out another set of stairs and the entrances to several rooms branching off the walkway. A shiver ran through him when he saw Gin standing on the left side of the walkway.  
  
"Welcome to Kuro Koi, Cool Guy," Vermouth said with a phoney, sweet smile. "You're very timely and I see you've brought a friend!" she looked at Heiji. "How nice to see you again, Heiji Hattori!"  
  
Heiji's expression could have been carved out of stone. "You think I'd let him walk in here alone?"  
  
"Such touching loyalty," Vermouth murmured. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "How sad the same quality isn't part of your make-up, Sherry!"  
  
Shinichi laughed sharply. "Isn't this the pot calling the kettle black?" he said, recalling an old English saying his father had taught him. "I doubt very much whether you people trust each other at all!"  
  
Gin made an impatient sound. "This is a waste of time," he growled down at them. "Come up here, Sherry!"  
  
She had kept her face lowered the whole time, but now she looked up, meeting the cold eyes of the man who was ultimately responsible for Shinichi's fate. Internally, Ran shivered, but outwardly she kept herself composed. "I don't think Sherry will be joining you today," she said the words she had been rehearsing in her mind. "She is otherwise engaged."  
  
There was a short, stunned silence for a moment as the Black Organization stared at the girl in front of them. Shinichi pulled out his gun. Heiji unsheathed his katana. But before they had moved more than one step, Vermouth threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"Wonderful! Wonderful!" she cried. "I KNEW you wouldn't really hand her over so easily, Cool Guy, but I never expected this!" she froze Shinichi with a cold, oddly triumph look. "Using your precious angel..."  
  
She threw up an imperious hand to halt Gin and Vodka. Gin's eyes were blazing with cold rage, clearly he was not happy about his long await pleasure being thwarted - nor was he pleased that Vermouth had known that this was a likely outcome.  
  
"However," Vermouth continued. "As I expected something like this I'm not as shocked as I'm sure you hoped I would be," she laughed again as faint flickers of angry vexation crossed the teenagers' faces. "Such a pity though," she mocked. "I really was going to spare you, Angel. And all the others," she tutted. "How does it feel, Shinichi Kudo, knowing that you've brought the one you wanted to protect most to her death?"  
  
Ran clenched her fists. "It's not his fault!" she cried. "I asked to come!" she glared at the woman whom she had once considered something of a friend. "And I'm glad that this means you won't ever find A... Sherry!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Vermouth's eyes widened. "You think so?" she snapped her fingers. "But you see, I always play to win and one of you will bring Sherry to us - as I am sure she is not too far away. Madeira!"  
  
They heard the voices first. Small, high-pitched voices struggling to hold back frightened tears and attempting to be brave. Shinichi's face went chalk white and Ran gasped in horror, while Heiji's dark skin paled to milky coffee.  
  
Shinichi's eyes flew up to the right side of the walkway where a tall, black clothed woman was prodding along three frightened children, all trussed together with rope, only their legs able to move.  
  
Ayumi saw him first and hope shone through the fear on her little tear- streaked face. "Kudo-niisan! And Ran-neechan!"  
  
Shinichi's heart twisted as Genta and Mitsuhiko also swallowed their own tears and gazed hopefully down. The sickening feeling that he had been out manoeuvred welled up in him. How could he make a move while Madeira had a gun pointing at the children's heads? She was watching him so closely that he knew one move on his part and the Detective Boys would immediately be a member short. Beside him, Ran let out a strangled sob.  
  
"Oh Shinichi... what are we going to do?"  
  
"Do, Angel?" Vermouth smiled. "I would think that's rather obvious. You won't do anything."  
  
Gin pointed his gun at Shinichi. "Except die," his cold gaze flickered over the three teenagers. "The only question being which one goes first..."  
  
"Let them go!" Shinichi demanded, trying not to think about the gun aiming directly for his heart. "They're not a threat to you!"  
  
"No," Vermouth agreed. "But they make such handy little hostages for your good behaviour," she raised her own weapon. "It's been a fun game, Cool Guy. But as with every game there has to be a winner and a loser - and I never lose."  
  
Suddenly something whirred through the air and struck the gun out of Vermouth's hand. It moved so fast that no one could see what it was until it hit the wall and stuck there, quivering. It was an ace of spades.  
  
Shinichi moved first, whipping out his gun and firing at Gin who leapt to one side, firing back. Kaito Kid dropped in from a window and threw a smoke bomb, obscuring Gin's vision. Ran bolted forward, knocking Vermouth to one side and running up the stairs towards the children. Meanwhile, Heiji covered Vodka, using his katana to force the larger man back.  
  
Confusion reigned. Vermouth, moving as quickly as a cat regained her gun and composure. She whirled and fired on Ran just as Madeira did the same. Both bullets hit the girl on the torso and Ran staggered, grabbing the balustrade to stop herself falling. Vermouth's eyes narrowed when she saw no blood spouting from what should have been a fatal wound. She started to press the trigger again, aiming for Ran's head, but Shinichi rammed into her and the bullet went wide. Without pausing, Shinichi ran up the stairs, reaching Ran and pulling the winded girl to her feet.  
  
Madeira aimed at them, but before she could fire, the children simultaneously kicked her shins. Then, they pushed her so violently that she fell heavily against the walkway barrier, breaking it and tumbling down to the lower floor.  
  
Kid, having enveloped Gin in yet another cloud of smoke, reached the children and released them.  
  
Meanwhile. Kid reached the children before Ran and quickly released them. "Quick," he said, pushing them towards the other set of stairs. "Run and hide!  
  
For once they obeyed without question, and only paused to shoot Ran and Shinichi worried glances before scrambling up into the darkness.  
  
"Rum!" Vermouth yelled, picking herself up off the floor and running up the stairs. "Back-up! NOW!"  
  
"Not so confident now, are you?" Shinichi taunted and Vermouth looked at him, eyes glittering with ice.  
  
"Clever boy," she snarled. "But as I said... I DON'T LOSE!" She kicked out, striking his wrist with a numbingly painful blow. Having watched Ran do similar things in many karate matches, Shinichi managed to twist aside just enough to avoid a broken wrist, but the pain forced him to drop the gun. Vermouth smirked. "And now we're even!"  
  
Shinichi clenched his fists, preparing to grapple with her, but then Ran leapt forward and knocked Vermouth aside with a lightening quick roundhouse kick. As the blond woman stumbled back, Ran advanced on her. "Shinichi, leave her to me," she ordered.  
  
He was about to object, but then saw Gin step out of Kid's smoke. Gin leaned over the balustrade, aiming for Kid who was helping Heiji fight off Vodka and the now recovered Madeira. Quickly Shinichi picked up his gun and fired, shooting the hat off Gin's shoulder.  
  
"Be careful, Ran!" he yelled and ran up the stairs. Gin swore and got to his feet. His face contorted with anger, eyes intent, he ran after Shinichi.  
  
Vermouth didn't give Ran time to savour victory, she was on her feet and attacked Ran with a rapid series of kicks and punches that Ran could barely dodge. Soon, Ran found herself forced back into a large, empty room that was lit only by moonlight.  
  
"This is most unexpected," Vermouth panted as they circled each other, looking for weaknesses. "So even angels grow claws..."  
  
"I don't like your games!" Ran snapped. "And I don't like my friends and family being terrorised by your damn Organization! I won't just sit by and take it, not anymore, not after being hunted by you people! Aaaaaaaaa!" she attacked again, striking out with her most ferocious punches.  
  
***  
  
Heiji and Kid had managed to disable Madeira, but just as they were about to defeat Vodka, a horde of men burst through the door.  
  
"Aw shit!" Heiji yelled as bullets flew at him. He dived into the other room. Shoving the katana back in its sheath, he brought the gun he had whipped off Madeira into play. Heiji was no slouch with this sort of weapon and the Black Organization members pursuing him went down with shattered kneecaps until they were all groaning on the floor.  
  
"Not bad, kid," Vodka's heavy voice sounded in the shadows. Heiji crouched behind a crate and listened carefully, trying to pinpoint the burly man's location through the groans and the sound of Kid's fight in the other room.  
  
"And to think I thought this was going to be boring," Vodka said. "But between you lot and that stupid policeman earlier this is quite entertaining."  
  
Heiji froze. "What policeman?"  
  
Vodka laughed, an ugly, hulking sound. "The one snooping around earlier. He was a good test for this baby!" he patted the heavy weapon in his hands.  
  
Heiji's eyes widened in shock. So this was the man who had killed Otaki! Rage surged through him and he slowly got to his feet. "I'm going to kill you for that."  
  
Vodka's laughter intensified. "Really? And how with you do that when you are DEAD!"  
  
There was a whine and something flew over Heiji's head, impacting on the wall behind him and then exploding in a huge ball of flame. Glass shattered and the building rocked. Heiji was blown off his feet and sent tumbling across the floor. When he got to his feet, he realised that somewhere he had dropped the gun and now Vodka was standing before him, armed and aiming at his head.  
  
"Well?" Vodka grinned. "How are you going to kill me, kid?"  
  
Heiji looked at him, a red mist clouding his vision. Without thought, the Osaka detective ran straight at the big man, pulling his katana free.  
  
"Idiot!" Vodka yelled and fired.  
  
Years of martial arts training and pure, dumb luck enabled Heiji to serve and duck just in time. The bullet grazed his cheek and blood flowed down, but Heiji didn't feel it. Vodka fired again and again, managing to hit Heiji in the thigh, but still the boy came at him. Disbelieving, Vodka tried to move aside, but it was too late and he couldn't avoid the sharp blade that sliced into his hand. Involuntarily he dropped the gun and let out a yell of pain as Heiji swiped the katana across his front, slicing through layers of clothing and cutting flesh.  
  
As Vodka stumbled back, Heiji threw aside the katana. The sword wasn't enough, Heiji wanted to have the satisfaction of pummelling Vodka with his own fists. The red mist still obscured his sight, all he could think about was Otaki and how this person, this thing had snuffed out the life of a good man and then laughed about it.  
  
Vodka tried to fight back. He was a good fighter, one of the best, but while he managed a few excellent blows, he was no match for the murderous rage powering Heiji. Finally Heiji's fist slammed into Vodka's face, smashing the dark glasses into the man's eyes and sending him reeling back. For a moment, Vodka swayed on his feet, but then gravity called and he crashed onto the concrete floor with a loud thud.  
  
Heiji stood over him, breathing heavily, his hand dripping blood and embedded with little pieces of glass. Still Heiji refused to register any pain and calmly picked up the katana he had thrown aside.  
  
"You want to know how I'm going to kill you?" he said, raising the blade. "You're about to find out!"  
  
"HEIJI!"  
  
The cry tore through the anger and he turned to see Kazuha standing in the doorway, her father and his father just behind.  
  
"No, Heiji, don't..." she said, stepping towards him. "It's over."  
  
He looked down at Vodka who was beginning to stir and hesitated. Behind Kazuha, Heizo and Toyama exchanged glances and followed the girl. Heiji closed his eyes and lowered his hands. "What the hell am I doing?" he murmured as Kazuha's arm slipped around his shoulders.  
  
"It's okay," she said soothingly, her voice soft in his ears. "It's okay..."  
  
Heizo and Toyama forced Vodka to his feet and cuffed him. Heizo looked at his son. "You better get yourself seen to," he said gruffly. "Your mother will never forgive me if you come home with all of those injuries!"  
  
Heiji blinked. "I'm injured?" he murmured and then winced as he finally registered all this wounds. "oh yeah..." he sucked in his breath. "Kudo... Dad! What about Kudo and Neechan? And..."  
  
His father's face was grimmer than usual. "That's not your concern anymore."  
  
*** Earlier:  
  
Mitsuhiko led the way, holding Ayumi's hand to help her up the stairs. They stumbled up, frequently slipping, looking for an open door, anything that could be a hiding place, but all they encountered were windows. It felt as if they had been climbing for hours and they were beginning to despair until they reached a small landing with two rooms on the right and left. Genta did some unusually quick thinking and threw one of his shoes into the right hand room and then they dashed to the left. They scuttled behind some crates and crouched down, trying to muffle their breathing.  
  
Mitsuhiko peeked around the crate and his heart leapt into his mouth when he saw Gin's long figure pause on the landing. However, Genta's ruse seemed to work and Gin entered the right hand room. Mitsuhiko sank back, giving the others the thumbs up and a shaky smile.  
  
Then, just as they were beginning to think they were safe, a scraping sound coming from the room's one window made then tense up once more. Before their frightened eyes, a tall figure climbed in and started moving stealthily forward. Ayumi let out a small, frightened squeak. Immediately she clamped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. The figure stopped and moved towards them. They sat there, too terrified to move.  
  
"Good hiding place," the figure whispered and a low light suddenly illuminated his face. The children gasped in relief and astonishment.  
  
"Shinichi-niisan!"  
  
Shinichi joined them behind the crate, lifting his wrist so that he could see their faces in the beam of his wristwatch flashlight. "Are you three all right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Mitsuhiko. "But that guy..."  
  
They heard a crash from the other room and some swearing. Shinichi huffed. "At least he's being thorough, that may buy some time," he gave them all a confident grin. "You guys stay here and don't move unless someone you know, like me or the police get you. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, but..." A loud boom cut Genta off and the building rocked alarmingly. Shinichi looked up. "What the...?"  
  
"Is the building collapsing?" Mitsuhiko quavered.  
  
"Why do you keep coming up with these bad case scenarios?" Shinichi murmured. "Well, maybe it isn't safe for you to stay here. Wait for me to lead him away and then go out the window, there's a fire escape there - that's what I climbed up - you can get down to the ground from there. The police will be coming soon so wait for there somewhere away from this building!" he grinned at them. "Come on, I know you guys can do it! You're the Detective Boys!"  
  
"C-Conan..."  
  
They all looked at Ayumi who was staring at Shinichi. "You're Conan, aren't you?" she whispered sadly.  
  
Shinichi didn't try to protest or even ask how she had figured it out. He simply sighed. "I'm sorry, Ayumi-chan."  
  
Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she blinked them away and got to her feet. "We'll do as you say."  
  
"Thanks," he said. "For everything."  
  
He left and children stared after him. "He's Conan?" Genta hissed. "That's impossible!"  
  
They heard several shots and shouts, and then the sound of hurrying footsteps going up the stairs. Mitsuhiko cautiously moved out from behind the crate. "Come on," he said. "We better go."  
  
Ayumi glanced over her shoulder. "I hope he's gonna be okay."  
  
Genta tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Hey, this is Conan-kun, remember? He gets out of big problems all the time!"  
  
***  
  
Shinichi literally ran for his life up the stairs. Gin was close behind him, a fact made potently clear by the bullets that whizzed past Shinichi's ears. *How many bullets does he have in that gun anyway? I've only got two left and that's after reloading! Ah... idiot Shinichi! Of course he's going to have a second gun in that damn great big coat!*  
  
He slammed into a door at the top of the stairs and for a few frantic seconds struggled to open it. Thankfully it was not locked, only stiff with unuse and he managed to get it open and run out onto the roof with merely seconds to spare. This saved Shinichi's life, but...  
  
"Argh!" he howled and stumbled as a bullet ripped through his upper arm. "Damn!"  
  
Shinichi spun around and faced Gin who was standing a few feet away, a triumphant smile on his face. "Well, great detective... I get to kill you again!"  
  
"Don't be so sure," Shinichi gasped. Trying to ignore the agonizing pain, he lifted his gun and pointed it at Gin, all the while walking backwards to get as much distance between them as possible.  
  
Gin laughed coldly. "Your hand is shaking," he said. "How well do you think you can... argh!" he swerved to the side as Shinichi fired.  
  
*Shit... he's right! I can't stop my hand moving!* Shinichi clenched his teeth. *Gotta make the next one count!*  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Before Shinichi could squeeze the trigger for a second time, Gin moved forward at an incredible speed and wrenched the gun out Shinichi's hand. At the same time he punched the young detective on the wounded shoulder, which sent Shinichi to his knees, his mind whirling with pain.  
  
"This time I won't leave before the final act," Gin grabbed Shinichi by his collar and hauled him over to the edge of the roof. He pressed the gun muzzle to Shinichi's temple. "Finally farewell, detective Shinichi Kudo."  
  
"GIN!"  
  
He paused and turned, eyes lighting with an unholy gleam at the sound of her voice. "Sherry..." he rasped.  
  
Shinichi heard the shot and then saw the bullet strike Gin in the chest, blood blossoming on his chest. The blond man staggered back, a look of shock and anger on his face. He tried to raise his gun. "Sherry..." he hissed again and another bullet slammed into him.  
  
Gin's nerveless fingers lost their grip and the gun fell with a clunk just as its owner lost his balance and tumbled over the edge of the roof. Shinichi jerked forward, making a wild grab for Gin, but the man fell swiftly and disappeared into the dark seawater. Shinichi looked back at the woman standing in the doorway, her face pale and the gun still raised in her outstretched hands.  
  
"H-haibara!" She lowered her arms, dropping the gun, and smiled at him. Relief flowed across her face. "I'm glad you're all right, Kudo-kun."  
  
He got to his feet. "Thanks to you! But Haibara... I thought... you were..."  
  
"Too frightened?" she nodded. "I was, and still am if you want the truth, but..." she met his eyes. "I realised that I couldn't let you fight this battle for me, not when she was prepared to risk her life as well. So I sneaked away while Toyama-san was calling the police."  
  
He reached out and took her hands. "Thank you - again. I know this was tough for you," he tilted his head and listened to the sounds from below. "The police are here?"  
  
"Yes," Ai sighed softly. "Your Osaka friend and that phantom thief acquitted themselves well. I think that was the element Vermouth didn't expect. That and..."  
  
"Ran," Shinichi's blood chilled. "Did you see her? She was fighting Vermouth..."  
  
Ai shook her head. "I never saw her or that woman," she touched Shinichi's wounded arm gently. "Go and find her, Kudo-kun."  
  
He hesitated. "But..."  
  
"I'll be fine," she said. "It's best that the police don't find me yet anyway," she shoved him. "Go!"  
  
Shinichi shot her a grateful glance and ran back down the steps. Ai looked after him, a strangely wistful expression on her face. She walked to the edge of the roof and peered over the side, eyes narrowed as she scanned the sea. He must be dead... must be...  
  
"Oh!" she gasped involuntarily as a ripple of pain shot through her. Not the pain of being shot, but... "How? It was the twenty-four hour..." she sank to her knees, steam rising from her overheated body. "Oh well... per... haps... this is... best..."  
  
***  
  
They had been duelling for what seemed like hours and both were feeling the strain. Several times they broke apart and eyed each other, seeking weak spots over and over again. Ran was breathing hard, her arms and legs aching and there was a persistent burning pain on her left side from where Vermouth had managed to land a blow. She divorced her mind from the hurt; this was not a competition where a referee would call the match so she could be checked out before she could fight again. This was reality and one false move could mean death.  
  
"I'm quite impressed, Angel," Vermouth said, during one pause in the battle. "That you have a dark side too."  
  
Ran frowned. She knew Vermouth was trying to psyche her out, but it was hard not to respond to the woman's barbed comments. There was no trace of Jodie-sensei in Vermouth now. She was a completely different person, cold and mocking, her whole being focused on defeating Ran.  
  
"Why?" Ran panted. "Why are you doing this? You're a famous actress... you don't need to..."  
  
Vermouth's mouth quirked into a half-smile. "Maybe I was a little bored," she said. "After all, my talents are much more useful here!"  
  
"You kill people... play games because you're bored?" Ran cried. "That's terrible!" She launched herself at Vermouth, anger lending her renewed strength. Her fists flew out at a rapid pace and Vermouth was forced to jump backwards, leaping out of the room and onto a balcony. Ran zoomed forward to follow up on her newly won advantage, but Vermouth grabbed a supporting beam and swung herself around. Ran saw Vermouth's feet coming towards her and had just enough time to throw up her arms, protecting her face. The force of the kick sent Ran smashing painfully into the wall and she sagged, stunned.  
  
Laughing, Vermouth perched on the railing. "Dear Angel... so naïve..." she reached into her jacket.  
  
*She's going to kill me,* Ran thought, struggling to get to her feet. Sirens sounded nearby and she felt some measure of satisfaction despite Vermouth pulling out a gun. "The police are here," she gasped. "Your Organization is finished. Shinichi won."  
  
"Really?" Vermouth sneered. "Too late for you though."  
  
"I don't care!" Ran flashed defiantly, finally managing to stand up. But she was lying. She did care, very much.  
  
Shots rang out above them and Vermouth flicked a glance upwards. "Bye bye, Cool Guy," she murmured and Ran let out a cry of loss.  
  
"Shinichi..." He couldn't be dead! No, no! She wouldn't believe it... never. "Goodnight sweet Angel..." Vermouth levelled the muzzle of the gun. "It certainly was enjoyable knowing you..."  
  
Something whooshed past, striking the edge of the balcony and falling into the sea with a loud splash. Ran's eyes widened. She had seen enough to know that it was body and it wasn't Shinichi.  
  
Vermouth had seen the same. "Gin?" she cried incredulously, staring after the body. "No..."  
  
An ominous cracking sound drew both women's attention away from Gin's death. His body had hit the same support that Vermouth had used and that had been too much for the old wooden structure. Before their horrified eyes, the support and the part of the railing Vermouth was perched on gave way. Vermouth made a wild grab, trying to find something solid to stop her following the balcony into the sea. Nothing came to hand and she started to fall, but then her wrist was caught by a strong grip and she looked up to see Ran. The girl was holding onto another support with one hand while she held Vermouth in the other.  
  
Their eyes met, Vermouth's wide with surprise and Ran's narrowed with strain.  
  
"Why?" Vermouth croaked.  
  
"Because..." Ran gasped. "I'm not... like... you!"  
  
The rest of the balcony creaked, more pieces starting to give way under the combined strain of their weight. Ran tried to pull Vermouth up, but her arms were too weak, damaged by Vermouth's earlier blows. "You'll have to..."  
  
"Too late," Vermouth smiled ruefully. "You really are an angel... Ran."  
  
With a sharp movement Vermouth twisted her wrist out of Ran's grip and plummeted into the water.  
  
"No!" Ran screamed.  
  
The balcony swayed and she clung on to the support, sobbing. Hands reached out and pulled her to safety, arms enfolding her in a warm embrace. She looked up into Shinichi's face.  
  
"Sh-shinichi... you're all right..."  
  
"Idiot," he kissed her forehead. "What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"  
  
"N-no..." Ran sniffed. "Jodie...Vermouth... She fell. I tried to hold her but... she wouldn't let me..."  
  
Shinichi glanced over at the dark sea, his expression unreadable. Behind them came the sounds of police officers rounding up the remaining Organization members. Ran laid her cheek on Shinichi's chest and sighed. "This is it, right? It's all over?"  
  
He rubbed her back gently. "Yes, Ran. It's all over..."  
  
*** To be continued 


	13. Part 12

Truth, Trust and Promises (A Meitantei Conan fanfiction by Orla)  
  
***  
  
All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama-sama!  
  
. = words/sentences in English  
  
*** Part 12  
  
***  
  
The seawater that closed over her head was very cold and for a brief moment Vermouth was rendered immobile with shock. However, she quickly rallied and moved, swimming strongly beneath the waves to put as much distance between herself and the Kuro Koi warehouse as possible. Finally the need for air drove her to the surface and she rose up, gasping when the warm summer breeze hit her face. The warehouse was quite far away now, but the police would undoubtedly start to search the shoreline soon, so Vermouth didn't pause to congratulate herself. Glancing around, she saw a small gravel beach, which she had noted earlier that day when scouting the territory, and she swam towards it.  
  
As Vermouth stumbled out of the water, she saw that someone else had landed on the beach before her. She approached slowly and felt an obscure sense of loss well up within her as she looked down at Gin's body. It was funny that she was so affected by his death, certainly she had never expected to feel regret. Vermouth sighed. Well, he was dead and she wasn't going to do herself any favours moping about it. With cool efficiency, she knelt and searched Gin's sodden trench coat, smiling when her hands closed on a gun concealed in one pocket. Even better, when she drew it out, she found that the weapon was fairly dry. With an oddly tender gesture, Vermouth closed Gin's eyes and stroked his long hair before getting to her feet. Almost immediately her legs gave way and she sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Damn..." she rolled over and gasped. Silly of her... naturally her body was going to protest. After all, she had pushed it to the limit in the last hour. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, willing away the trembling in her limbs. The warm breeze washed over her and for a couple of seconds she almost forgot her situation. The distant, thrumming sound of a helicopter intruded and she forced herself to her feet, staggering and scrambling up the low bank to a back lot filled with scrubby bushes and dry grass.  
  
"You look a little worse for wear," said an amused voice.  
  
She halted and turned slowly to the right, eyes narrowed at the man who stood leaning against a thin tree, a cigarette dangling in his fingers. "Hello Akai," she said coolly. "I must say I'm not that surprised to see you."  
  
"Oh? Well, that's good," he said, straightening and crushing the cigarette. "You've had enough surprises for one day, don't you think?"  
  
She brushed stands off wet blond hair off her face. "Is that criticism I hear in your voice?"  
  
He shrugged. "For someone who has always prided herself on being prepared I find it quite astonishing that you let a bunch of kids get the better of you."  
  
"Oh, well." Vermouth kept her tone light. "We all make mistakes every now and then."  
  
"Mistakes that cause the deaths of your best supporters are usually considered rather serious."  
  
"You're remarkably well informed for a man who wasn't even at the scene," Vermouth replied tartly, Shuichi's observation stinging more that she had expected.  
  
"I can hazard a guess, and besides, who do you think dragged him out of the sea?" Akai nodded in the direction of Gin's body. "Whatever has happened between us I could at least do that much for my cousin," a brief expression of regret flitted across his features before he turned his cool gaze back on Vermouth. "How did you misjudge the situation so badly, Chris?"  
  
She frowned at him. "I don't have to justify my actions to you, Shuichi."  
  
"Perhaps not," he admitted. "I'm simply curious."  
  
"Of course you are," she mocked. "You would never even dream of trying goad me into spilling all my secrets. No, not you... double agent!"  
  
Akai's cold mask cracked and he glared at her.  
  
Vermouth smirked at him, once again she felt in control. "Of course I knew what you were, almost from the beginning. Remember dear Shuichi, I AM an actress, and I can recognise a false face better than most!"  
  
"And you decided to keep this information from your colleagues?" Shuichi spat. "You're really not a team player, are you, Chris?"  
  
"It doesn't matter why I didn't expose you," she said. "Not now..."  
  
Before he could blink, the gun she had taken from Gin was levelled at his head and Vermouth squeezed the trigger. He grabbed for his own gun, but the bullet hurtled towards him and all Shuichi could do was attempt to avoid it.  
  
Vermouth smirked as Akai fell, blood spurting from his head. "You're such a fool," she murmured. She stepped towards him, readying her gun for another shot. Due to the darkness and his movement she wasn't one hundred percent sure that the bullet had actually penetrated his head.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Bright light flooded the area around her and she turned, squinting. Three police officers stood before her, guns aimed at her torso. One of them held a powerful torch, which he shone directly in her face. The officer in the group, a shorthaired young man, stepped forward cautiously. "Drop the weapon, ma'am," he said. "And put your hands on your head."  
  
Slowly, a resigned smile curving her lips, Vermouth let the gun drop. "I surrender, Officer," she said demurely.  
  
The officer relaxed slightly and nodded to his fellows, one of who was now grinning, to go and handcuff her. Vermouth briefly considered making a break for it as she was briefly patted down, just for the sheer pleasure of flattening the grinning loons. However, she resisted the urge and meekly submitted to being hustled off to a squad car parked on the road running by the vacant lot. Anyone who knew Vermouth would have been highly suspicious of her complacent behaviour, but these policemen simply congratulated themselves on such an easy catch. Once Vermouth had been locked inside, one policeman leaned against the bonnet while the other joined the officer who was checking on Shuichi.  
  
"Is he dead, Honda-san?"  
  
"No, he was lucky. The bullet just creased his skull. He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, but he'll live," Honda pulled out his handcuffs and latched Akai's wrists together. "I don't know if he's on our side or not, but it's best not to take chances until anything is confirmed," he explained to his junior. "Hideki, stay with him while I scout the area."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Honda got to his feet and cautiously scanned the lot before peering down at the small, dark beach. He frowned and focused the beam from his torch on the figure lying motionless on the gravel.  
  
"Hideki! Get Aoki over here!"  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"Don't worry, she's not going anywhere... not in handcuffs and locked in the car."  
  
Five minutes later Akai slowly opened his eyes. His head ached fiercely and for a brief moment he was completely disorientated and therefore thoroughly confused by the handcuffs securing his wrists. Looking up, blinking to restore his blurry vision, Akai's eyes met those of a nervous-looking policeman. The man blinked and said something, but between the ringing in his ears and the loud roar of a nearby helicopter Akai could not make out the words. Finally another policeman came into view.  
  
"Good, he's awake," he called to his comrade. "Get him up, Hideki and we'll take him to the car. Inspector Megure is on his way..." he looked down at Akai. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes," Akai said, recovering his voice and his wits. "And I can explain..." memory kicked in and he sat up violently, startling the officers. "Where is she?"  
  
"Don't worry about your pretty, little girlfriend," said Honda with a grin. "We got her."  
  
"Where? Who's guarding her?" Akai demanded, ignoring the pain and nausea churning through his body.  
  
"She's locked in the squad car..." Hideki said. "No problems. she gave up easily, but then what can you expect from a woman?"  
  
"Idiots!" Despite the handcuffs, Akai lurched to his feet and took off before the startled men could grab him. He ran, disregarding their threatening yells and the shot fired over his head, and stumbled onto the road. The squad car was neatly parked and all seemed fine as he approached it, but this illusion was shattered once he peered in through the dark windows.  
  
"Oh shit..." said Honda eloquently. Hot on Akai's heels, it didn't take long for him to see what had happened.  
  
Akai shot him a disgusted look. "Just because she's a woman you thought she wasn't a threat, am I right? Of course I am!" he snorted. "Morons... she's the trickiest one of them all and you gave her the perfect opportunity to slip away!"  
  
"But she was handcuffed!" Honda protested. "We searched her! And locked her in! How the hell could she escape from that?"  
  
Akai walked around the car and regarded the ruined back door. "It's easy to hide a small explosive on your body if you know how," he said. "All she needed was enough power to blow this lock."  
  
"B-but we would've heard..."  
  
"Not with this helicopter buzzing around," Akai snapped. He leaned inside and looked at the empty cuffs lying on the back seat. His eyes narrowed. Everything else was easy to explain, but he had to admit that he didn't know how she had managed to slip the cuffs. They weren't open and he recognized them as the new type that was virtually impossible to pick. She couldn't have eased her hands out of the cuffs, and there was no blood or anything that resembled a lubricant to assist such an action anyway.  
  
The roar of the helicopter was almost unbearable and Akai looked up, squinting in the bright glare of it's lights, as the craft landed in the vacant lot. Honda's face paled as the portly figure of Inspector Megure climbed out followed by a slim young man whose arm was in a sling and two other police officers that Akai identified as Wataru Takagi and Miwako Satou. Shinichi Kudo's eyes widened when he saw Akai and he spoke rapidly to Megure.  
  
"You, Hideki, isn't it?" Akai nudged the junior officer. "Reach into my right pocket and pull out the wallet in there."  
  
Accustomed to orders, Hideki obeyed, pulling out a nondescript black, leather wallet. Curious, he opened it and then nearly dropped it on the muddy ground. "Y-you. You're a... a..."  
  
"The one who stole Mouri-san's files!" Shinichi glared at Akai over the car. "And he's..."  
  
"An FBI agent!" Hideki babbled, holding up the badge excitedly.  
  
Akai smirked at the stunned expression on Shinichi's face. It was always nice to know that you'd fooled people. Shinichi shook his head and a rueful smile flickered across his lips. "So Ran was right after all."  
  
Akai held up his hands. "Since it's been established that I'm on your side, will someone take these bracelets off?"  
  
"What is your business here then?" Megure asked once Akai was freed.  
  
Akai's eyes narrowed. "I'm not at liberty to disclose everything, Inspector, but suffice it to say that I've been investigating this organization for a long time."  
  
"If that's so, why have you been sneaking around Detective Mouri's office?" Satou asked.  
  
"I quickly discovered after I arrived in Japan that some of Detective Mouri's cases involved the organization," Akai smiled coldly. "It made sense to gather as much information as possible and there was some interesting elements to Detective Mouri's cases..." his gaze slid to Shinichi who frowned.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Right now there is a much more pressing problem than my identity," Akai interrupted Takagi. "Your idiot policemen let Vermouth escape, Inspector Megure, and I don't intend to waste any more time standing around here while she slips further away!"  
  
Honda clenched his fists and stepped forward, but was waved back by Megure. "I'd appreciate it if you refrained from making personal remarks about my officers," he growled. "But you are right that we need to recapture that woman..."  
  
Shinichi shone a torch light into the squad car and quickly came to the same conclusions that Akai reached earlier. However, he then crouched down and examined the mud around the car, flicking the torch light over the surface. Suddenly, he froze and peered closely at something.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"What is it, Kudo-kun?" Megure leaned forward.  
  
Shinichi straightened and glanced over at Honda, Hideki and Aoki. "Uh... well..."  
  
Satou quickly interpreted his glance and dismissed the three officers. Once they had flown off in the helicopter, Shinichi waved them forward, shining his torch on the evidence he had discovered.  
  
"Interesting," said Akai. "I originally thought she must have dislocated the bones in her hand to slip out, but this is much more drastic."  
  
Shinichi looked at him. "Did you know she had more of the Apotoxin?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, and I never thought she'd use it on herself..." Akai permitted a slightly rueful smile to cross his face. "Although considering how much she loves to win I should have expected such a drastic measure."  
  
"So what are we looking for?" Takagi asked. "This thing de-ages you by about ten years right?"  
  
"Look at the size of the footprint though," Satou pointed. "She was in her late twenties, so ten years would take her down to about eighteen and that is not the footprint of a teenager!"  
  
Shinichi's eyes widened. "She took two? That was really risky!"  
  
Akai laughed bitterly. "Chris never believed in doing anything by halves and risk is something that thrills her... but then you know that, Kudo- kun."  
  
Shinichi met Akai's challenging gaze. "Yes... I suppose I do." He looked back down at the small footprint. "And it makes sense... as a child she could slip out of the cuffs easily."  
  
"So," Megure stood up. "We're looking for a blond foreign girl aged about eight or nine," he shook his head. "I don't know how to explain this one to the officers..." he glanced at Shinichi. "After all, we still need to keep the truth of the APTX quiet."  
  
"What about him?" Satou looked suspiciously at Akai. "He..."  
  
"Is not going to say a word," Akai interrupted. "Are you the only ones who know about it?"  
  
"No," Shinichi sighed. "But the others won't talk."  
  
"But surely you've told your superiors?" Takagi said anxiously to Akai. "Which means that the American government will know..."  
  
Akai frowned. "The real truth of the APTX is too dangerous - in ANY hands - and I have said nothing about this mysterious 'de-aging' process that affects some of its victims. and I don't intend to start!"  
  
"Inspector Megure," Shinichi spoke up. "Tell your officers that the child they're looking for is a victim of the organization. an orphan they've been using or something like that who has been trained by them to kill, so they must approach with caution. However, I'd like your permission to be part of this... working with Akai-san."  
  
"B-but Kudo-kun..." Megure protested. "You're hurt and so is he..."  
  
"The boy's right," Akai said. "Between us we know this woman better than all of you and that gives us an edge against her," he put a hand to his head, touching the rough bandage there. "Besides, I've had worse wounds."  
  
Megure made another token protest, but even he was aware that arguing further would only give Vermouth more of a lead and arrangements were quickly made to provide Shinichi and Akai with transport while Takagi prepared the police search. The only condition Megure did insist on was that a police officer would accompany them, something that both Akai and Shuichi reluctantly agreed to.  
  
"I have a number of questions that I want to ask you," Shinichi said as they waited for their car.  
  
Akai raised an eyebrow. "And just what makes you think I'm going to answer, Kudo-kun?" he lit a cigarette, inhaled and blew out a cloud of grey smoke. "I only agreed to this arrangement because I think it will benefit me."  
  
Shinichi glowered at him. "You sound more like one of them than an FBI agent."  
  
"If I sounded like an FBI man, I'd be dead, boy," Akai sneered. He blew out another puff of smoke. "How's your girlfriend? Still crying?"  
  
Shinichi turned his face away. "None of your business," he said shortly. "Now, where do you think Vermouth will go?"  
  
***  
  
"I keep telling you, I'm fine! It's worse than it looks! And what the HELL were you doing there anyway? Didn't you realise how dangerous it was? Aho!"  
  
Ran couldn't stop herself from smiling faintly as Heiji ranted. After his initial collapse he had woken up and was most indignant to find himself rendered immobile on a stretcher, unable to join Shinichi in mopping up the organization. His father, the medics and Kazuha were all completely ignoring his protestations as they rode in the rather crammed ambulance back to the Beika hospital - although Kazuha looked as if she was about to crack and start yelling in about...  
  
"YOU'RE the idiot!" Kazuha screamed in Heiji's ear. "You nearly got KILLED!! We didn't pull you out of there so that you could attempt to commit suicide AGAIN!"  
  
Ran's smile widened, but there was a tinge of envy in her expression. At least Kazuha knew where Heiji was - however annoying he was being! - Ran had no idea what Shinichi was doing or where he was. All she could do was hope that this 'clean-up' would be quick and without incident.  
  
Heizo's mobile rang, it's piercing tone cutting through Heiji and Kazuha's yelling. The Osaka teens paused and glanced over as the grim-faced man answered it.  
  
"Hello? Ah, Megure-san. Oh... I see... yes..." he looked at Ran, a faint expression of sympathy in his dark eyes. "Of course..."  
  
"Well? What's happened?" Heiji demanded once his father had put away the phone. "What's Kudo doing?"  
  
"Heiji, be silent!" Heizo growled. "Kudo-kun and an FBI agent are tracking that American woman. Apparently she took that drug and escaped."  
  
"FBI agent?" Heiji frowned. "Who..."  
  
"It's that man," Ran breathed. "The one wearing the black cap who I met in New York..." she smiled. "I knew he wasn't a bad person!"  
  
"I hope you're right... OW!" Heiji yelped as Kazuha's elbow dug into his side.  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic!" she yelled in his ear.  
  
And the argument started again, lasting right until they were inside the hospital.  
  
Toyama was there to greet them with Shiratori who explained that Takagi and Satou were taking the children home while Chiba accompanied Shinichi and the agent - Shuichi Akai. Megure was busy directing the search for Vermouth and Shiratori had only just come back from supervising the incarceration of those Organization members that had been captured.  
  
"Are the kids alright?" Ran asked Shiratori as they walked behind the medics wheeling Heiji (still protesting) down the corridor.  
  
"They're scared, but otherwise fine," he said. "Although we were concerned about Ai Haibara when we found her on the roof, but seems like she is just physically exhausted."  
  
"Not surprising..." Ran mumbled and flushed when Shiratori gazed curiously at her. He didn't say a word however, just smiled and led her towards her father's room.  
  
Tense silence met Ran when she entered. Her mother was seated next her father's bed and the Kudos were sitting on the other side of the room, their expressions unusually tight.  
  
"Ran!" Eri rushed over and hugged her daughter. "You're alright!"  
  
Ran winced as Eri's embrace jarred and pressed on the various bumps and bruises incurred by the fight with Vermouth. "I'm... fine, Mum."  
  
"Were you trying to give us both a heart attack?" Kogorou asked as he joined his wife and daughter. "Running off like that..."  
  
"I'm sorry, really sorry, that I worried you so much," Ran said earnestly. "But... if I hadn't gone then Shinichi and Hattori-kun might've been..."  
  
"Is Shin-chan alright?" Yukiko asked anxiously.  
  
"Well... yes," Ran disengaged herself from her parents. "But he's gone to try and track down one of the organization members who managed to escape."  
  
"Huh," Kogorou grunted. "So he runs off again!"  
  
"Achem!" Yusaku cleared his throat and Kogorou looked slightly embarrassed. Puzzled, Ran glanced at Shinichi's parents.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Eri let out a small laugh. "It's alright, Ran. While we were waiting here we all had a small... discussion about you and Shinichi."  
  
"Meaning?" Ran still looked wary.  
  
Kogorou scowled. "Meaning that neither Eri nor I are going to stand in your way if you really want to marry that boy," his expression cleared and he smiled ruefully down at her. "Not that we could stop you, eh?"  
  
Ran grinned mischievously. "No! But I'd still like you to agree, so I'm glad," she looked at Yukiko. "What did you say to them?"  
  
Yukiko winked and put a finger to her lips. "That's a secret, Ran-chan!"  
  
***  
  
"This sucks," said Heiji as soon as the nurse had left. "Why does Kudo get to go and chase that woman down while I'm stuck here?"  
  
"Well, this is a wild guess, but maybe because you've been SHOT?" Kazuha yelled.  
  
"So? He was shot too!"  
  
"In the ARM! Not the LEG! YOU MORON!"  
  
"I was doing fine! I kept moving AFTER I was shot!"  
  
"Adrenalin! That's ALL! You fainted when we stopped you!"  
  
"I did NOT!"  
  
"YOU DID!!"  
  
Heiji winced. "Do you have to scream in my ear?" he complained. "I feel bad enough without you giving me a major headache."  
  
Kazuha gave up. "You are such a child sometimes," she said, flopping down on the chair beside his bed. "Throwing tantrums because you're not getting your way," she shook her head. "And then you act so heroic..." she stopped and Heiji glanced at her, noticing the blush staining her cheeks.  
  
His expression softened and he reached out, snagging her hand. "Hey," he said gently. "I forgot to say... thanks."  
  
Kazuha blinked. "Thanks? For what?"  
  
"For stopping me from... well, you know..."  
  
She squeezed his hand. "Anytime, Heiji."  
  
The door opened and Heizo stepped inside. He noticed Kazuha drop Heiji's hand and blush furiously, but didn't comment. "Kazuha-chan, your father would like to talk to you," he said and she gulped nervously.  
  
"Oh... right..." she slipped out of the room, pausing only to look back at Heiji and mouth 'Good luck' before closing the door behind her.  
  
Heiji eyed his father warily. He had been anticipating this confrontation, but that didn't make the reality any easier. Lifting his chin, Heiji met his father's gaze and made the first move.  
  
"I had to do what I did, Dad, and if something similar comes up again then I'll do the same thing."  
  
"Just not with the same results, I hope," said Heizo.  
  
Heiji blinked. He had expected a blistering tirade about his irresponsible attitude and how Heiji was always messing around in police business. "Uh... you're not angry?" he asked hesitantly and a small smile cracked Heizo's grim visage.  
  
"Of course I'm angry, Heiji, but it's a bit pointless to scold you now," his father sat down beside the bed. "And while I don't condone your actions, I understand that your options were limited. I just hope that next time - although I hope there isn't a next time! - You take the time to confide a little in your parents."  
  
Heiji felt a stab of guilt. "I'm sorry."  
  
Heizo patted Heiji's shoulder and got to his feet. "I'm glad that you weren't badly hurt, son. Take some time to rest and I'll let your mother know you're alright."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Heiji smiled, feeling more affectionate towards his father than he had in a long time.  
  
Heizo nodded and opened the door; he paused briefly on the threshold and looked back. "By the way, Heiji, you're grounded for the next month."  
  
"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
***  
  
The train was virtually empty, occupied only by two men who were either too sleepy or too drunk to notice the child in the corner. Small and slender, she huddled on the seat, arms wrapped around her knees, long blond hair falling over her face, and shivered.  
  
It hurt! I didn't know it would hurt that much... or make me feel so weak.  
  
She pushed her hair out of her eyes and peered out of the window. Luckily the hour wasn't too late and there were still trains running back to the centre of Tokyo, and it was equally lucky that she had been able to catch one almost immediately.  
  
I don't like being so vulnerable. Was this how you felt, Cool Guy? Like the world is playing some sort of cosmic joke? Mother would laugh at me. Gin would.  
  
Gin.  
  
"Do you believe in heaven?"  
  
Hot tears stung her eyes and she scowled, blinking.  
  
I won't cry. I won't. I don't care about him, he was only useful. a tool to wield.  
  
It's this body! Must be... children cry more readily, right?  
  
She unfolded herself and let her legs swing down; noting ruefully that her toes only just scraped the ground. It was lucky that her black sweater looked something like a dress, but she hadn't been able to keep her boots so her bare feet were now rather grimy. She then looked at her hands - also dirty - and sighed. If only she could have dislocated her thumb or whatever and been able to slip her adult hands out. Once Gin showed her how to do it, but she could never manage it - a rare failing. She smiled, remembering how he threw his hands up in disgust, saying she should just concentrate on running away from trouble.  
  
Gin.  
  
"Do you believe in heaven?"  
  
"There is no heaven."  
  
"So, we just die? No afterlife? No Paradise, Elysium fields or Valhalla? Or."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or hell?"  
  
"No. There's nothing, death is the ultimate end."  
  
She smiled. How typical of Gin. He had always been a man of simple beliefs.  
  
"How did you misjudge the situation so badly, Chris?"  
  
Unlike Shuichi Akai.  
  
Perhaps that was an error. letting him live. Should've killed him the moment I knew. But he was useful then and it was amusing to see what he would do.  
  
What will he do now?  
  
Remain true to his training? Or let his emotions guide his actions?  
  
She stared at her face reflected in the window and her mind was dragged back to the more pressing problem that confronted her. The train would arrive at Tokyo station soon and despite the late hour she would be thrust among people who were likely to take notice of a strangely dressed foreign child wandering around at night.  
  
If I had a wig or contacts then I could...  
  
If...  
  
But I don't...  
  
***  
  
"She won't be able to drive, so she can't take a car. There's no bus from here and it would be too risky to walk, plus that would tire her out now, especially if the transformation is as stressful on the body as I suspect. Therefore, the obvious conclusion is that she has escaped via the train."  
  
"But surely it won't be that easy to find her," Chiba said from the drivers seat. "Tokyo station's big AND crowded. She's going to be a lot smaller too."  
  
"But noticeable," said Shinichi, flashing his trademark grin at him. "Think about it, Chiba-san. She's now a little blond girl in strange clothes and bare feet, believe me, people WILL notice her!" he twisted and looked at Akai in the back seat. "Don't you agree, Akai-san?"  
  
"Of course," Akai said. He smiled, a cold, almost feral grin that showed his teeth. "She won't get away."  
  
Shinichi's eyes narrowed, his mind flashing back to New York and the incident involving the serial killer there. Later, the man had turned up dead, killed by some unknown party and Shinichi wondered later if the Organization had had anything to do with it. But now instinct told him that the serial killer's murderer was sitting in front of his eyes and that Akai was running on his own agenda, not the FBI's.  
  
Before Shinichi could dwell further on Akai's motives, Chiba pulled up to Tokyo station. Soon they were inside, standing inside the main entrance and scanning the sea of people.  
  
"We'll have to split up," said Akai. "We can't cover the whole area as a group."  
  
Reluctantly, Shinichi had to acknowledge he was right - although he had his suspicions about Akai's real reason for suggesting the split. "Okay," he said, checking his watch. "We'll meet back here in... 40 minutes."  
  
"Agreed," Akai nodded and then plunged into the crowd, moving towards the left.  
  
"I'll go straight," said Shinichi, he frowned. "Chiba-san, we have to find her before he does."  
  
"Eh? Why do you say that..." Chiba blinked, getting no answer because Shinichi was already ploughing ahead. The stoat police man shrugged and started out, occasionally stopping people to ask if they had seen a blond foreign girl.  
  
***  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Poor little thing, is she lost?"  
  
"Little girl, parents where?"  
  
"GO AWAY!" she snarled at a matronly woman reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder.  
  
"Call the police?"  
  
She ran, pushing and shoving through the crowd, ducking down corridors until she stumbled into the locker area. Thankfully it was mostly empty and she managed to duck behind the lockers right at the end and crouched down, panting.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself, Machiko?"  
  
"Absolutely! It was wonderful to get away from the house tonight and just shop!"  
  
Vermouth shrank further back into the shadows as the women approached. They paused about a metre away and she watched as they opened them and crammed bags full of shopping into a locker.  
  
"It's not going to fit, Naomi, you'll have to get another locker."  
  
"But I don't have anymore change!"  
  
"Oh... neither do I..."  
  
"Fine, you wait here and I'll go get some."  
  
Vermouth peered around the corner as the woman named Naomi ran off. Machiko, very much a Tokyo housewife, had bags were piled around her feet, most were from women's clothing stores, but one was labelled 'Gap Kids'.  
  
Quietly Vermouth drew out a small box that was about the size of an egg. Once it had contained the last remaining capsules of the APTX, now it was empty, but still heavy enough for her purposes. Narrowing her eyes, she drew her arm back and took careful aim.  
  
"Ah!" Machiko let out a small cry as the box struck her head, but Vermouth's aim was good and the woman said nothing more as she slumped to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from a small head wound.  
  
Vermouth wasted no time grabbing what she needed and running into the women's toilets she had spied earlier. Two of the stalls were occupied, but no one saw her as she soaked a portion of her sweater in water and zapped into a stall, locking the door behind her. Wrinkling her nose at the smell and gingerly avoiding the toilet bowl imbedded in the floor, she opened the bag and took stock of her booty.  
  
Five minutes later, she casually walked away from the toilets, ignoring the hubbub near the lockers, and headed towards the ticket machines. Some people glanced her way, but dressed in black shorts, a green t-shirt, sandals and wearing a baseball cap on her head Vermouth didn't attract half as much notice as she had barefoot and dressed in an oversized sweater.  
  
She was close to her goal when she saw Akai standing right in front of the ticket office, his eyes scanning the crowd. Quickly she ducked behind a crowd of businessmen and used them as cover to zap down one of the corridors, out of Akai's sight. Unfortunately, this move also took her away from the ticketing machines. She frowned as she walked, tugging thoughtfully on the brim of the cap, trying to recall the layout of Tokyo station. There were other places to buy tickets, but if Akai was here then it was highly likely he had brought friends.  
  
"It's very disconcerting, isn't it?"  
  
She paused and slowly turned to face the speaker, looking up into his face.  
  
"Suddenly you're small and vulnerable, subjected to a set of rules that you've forgotten." he leaned forward slightly. "You might lie and say it doesn't bother you at all, but I know it does, I know better than anyone." he unconsciously adjusted his sling. "But I was lucky, I had people to help me, who cared what happened to me. I don't think you have that advantage, do you? You're totally alone now, Vermouth."  
  
She regarded him silently, face expressionless for a minute, but then she smiled, a faint, self-mocking smile. "Perhaps you're right, Cool Guy, but I'm used to working alone. This body won't be a problem for long, I can adapt. I'm very good at that."  
  
Shinichi frowned. "Do you think I'm going to let you get away? Face it, Vermouth, you're trapped."  
  
"Hmmm..." she eyed him speculatively. "Really?"  
  
He reached out for her. "Just come and."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! PERVERT!!!"  
  
Shinichi jumped back in shock as Vermouth screamed. Heads snapped around, suspicious eyes fixing on him, and some people even started to approach. Vermouth took the opportunity and bolted, pushing past the curious onlookers and pounding down the corridor towards the subway. She giggled a little as she ran. Silly boy! Did he really think she'd be as easy to catch as all that?  
  
She was almost at the top of the steps leading down to the subway when a hand reached out and grabbed her by the collar. Vermouth was yanked off her feet and carried down a dimly lit side corridor, a large hand covering her mouth. Squirming in the strong grasp, she managed to look up into the face of her captor. Akai grinned viciously down at her. "That was a dirty trick, Chris. Very effective, but it's only going to work once."  
  
He took her out a small side entrance to the station and then dropped her, unceremoniously, on her behind in a dark alleyway. Pain shot through her system and she clenched her teeth, glaring up at him. He smirked. "You look so cute," he teased. "And oh so vulnerable." Akai drew out his gun.  
  
Vermouth tossed her head. "I see, so you think you're going to save your butt by killing me?" she laughed scornfully, her expression clashing with her child face. "Rather weak minded, Shuichi," she sneered. "And rather pointless considering how beautifully you screwed up. I really don't think your former employers will be very impressed."  
  
"Maybe not," he admitted. "But it'll make me feel better."  
  
He levelled the gun at her. "You're like an insidious disease, Chris. Crawling under the skin, siphoning away information and shattering anything that doesn't confirm with your desires."  
  
Her upper lip curled. "You knew what you were getting into, Shuichi, and you got to know me quite well. Surely you guessed what I would do if I found out who you were."  
  
"True," he said. "I suppose I am partially to blame, but that's not going to stop me now."  
  
There was a loud report and Akai cried out as a bullet struck his hand, shattering his wrist and causing him to drop the gun. He looked round, eyes wild, to see Chiba standing at the alleyway entrance. "Step away from her," the chubby policeman ordered.  
  
Shuichi took at step back, his eyes still on Chiba, hand pouring blood onto the ground. For a moment he swayed, almost as if he would collapse, but then he moved swiftly and another gun was in his hands. He brought it up and squeezed the trigger before the surprised officer could fire a shot.  
  
But Akai had not thought of Chris who was still crouching beside him. She bowled into him, knocking him off his feet and sending the bullet wild so that it struck Chiba in the shoulder rather than the heart. Akai crashed to the ground, Vermouth's arms wrapped around his legs. His head struck the concrete and stars danced in front of his eyes. He grabbed for her and wrapped his fingers in her long hair, pulling it painfully. His blood streamed down her face as she struggled, eyes watering, trying to free herself from his vice-like grip. Desperately, Vermouth jabbed her fingers into the bullet wound, forcing him to relax his hold on her hair. She pulled away, leaving strands of gold twisted around his bloody fingers and got to her feet, breathing heavily. Eyes blazing with fury, Akai lunged for her, but was felled by a trash can lid wielded by Shinichi.  
  
Girl and young detective stared at each other, wide-eyed and gasping. "Why?" Shinichi asked. "Why did you help Chiba?"  
  
Vermouth wiped Akai's blood off her face. "Akai was going to kill me, and Chiba wasn't. It seemed best that I help Chiba rather than let Akai win."  
  
"You could have run away," Chiba gasped. He had wrapped his jacket around the wound, stemming the blood flow, but he looked very pale.  
  
"And have Akai track me down again?" she rolled her eyes. "No, thank you!"  
  
"But he's an FBI agent," Chiba mumbled. "Why would he..."  
  
"Suspended FBI agent," she said. "He nearly lost his job completely when the organization obtained a whole load of FBI secrets," she smirked. "He was awfully upset."  
  
"But his badge."  
  
"Clearly he didn't hand in his original after he was suspended," said Shinichi who had taken the opportunity to rifle through Akai's pockets and remove not only the badge, but also a multitude of small weapons. "Sit down, Chiba-san, we need to get you to a hospital, and as for you." he looked at Vermouth.  
  
She smiled appealingly. "Oh, come on, Cool Guy. I just helped you out! Surely you can just look away for a minute? I promise I'll never come near you or the others again."  
  
"Strangely enough, Vineyard-san, I don't believe you!" And with that, Shinichi snapped some handcuffs around her ankles. "So just stay put."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Vermouth sat in sullen silence beside Shinichi as he drove Chiba's car back to Beika. True, Shinichi did not have a Japanese drivers license, but he had learnt to drive in Hawaii and gain an international license, plus he now looked old enough to drive in Japan. The only niggling problem was the pain caused by his wounded arm when he had to use it.  
  
Chiba had been packed off to hospital and Shuichi Akai handed over to the Central Tokyo police who were to take care of him until Megure could relieve them of the duty. Vermouth's part in the incident was played down, Shinichi perjuring himself by dismissing her to the police as an innocent victim of Akai. She remained quiet, now very unsure of her fate - a feeling that was both unusual and unwelcome.  
  
"Are you going to try and force me to take the APTX antidote?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know if you can yet," he admitted. "Hai. Shiho thinks that it's very unstable and needs some work," he shot her a sly sidelong look. "But don't worry, Vineyard-san, you'll get what you deserve."  
  
"It's unstable and you took it?" she shook her head. "Sherry played God with your life, Kudo." "And whose fault is it that I had to take it?" he snapped. "You forced my hand. What were you trying to achieve?"  
  
She shrugged. "Oh, ultimate power. the usual sort of thing. The organization was getting stale, it needed some serious renovation, plus." she grinned. "There were a few people plotting my demise, so I just pre- empted them."  
  
"And you wanted to get rid of loose ends as well?"  
  
"Naturally! I really enjoyed playing with you, but the game had dragged on and it was time for a confrontation. Besides, I knew you were close to figuring me out, so I wanted to strike before you clicked," Vermouth let out a small sigh that sounded just a little regretful. "You really surprised me though. I did not expect you to join forces with that thief."  
  
"Well, you know what they say about desperate times," he said wryly. "And I was desperate."  
  
"Well, it's certainly interesting to see how far you can be pushed," she said. "And I really have to commend you. I seriously didn't expect you to win."  
  
Shinichi turned a corner and glanced briefly down at her. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but you are being awfully frank with me now, what's the hitch?"  
  
She giggled. "Well, you caught me, so I figured I owed you some explanation." she peeked at him through her lashes. "Besides, " she mocked. "I felt sorry for you and the police, you are going to have a lot of trouble you're your case now that I'm like this! Unless you want the whole world to know about the Apotoxin."  
  
Shinichi's hand tightened on the wheel. She was right and that made him burn with anger. How could Megure explain the arrest and imprisonment of a little girl? A little, foreign girl at that. Shinichi was fully aware that he was stretching the good will of his police friends to the limit and edging dangerously close to revealing to the world a poison that had the potential to make people young again. Never mind that it had killed several people and only reduced three; there would be a lot of rich, greedy people who would do almost anything for the chance to achieve near immortality. He glanced at her again and wondered if that had been one of the organization's aims from the start. to develop a drug that would make them disgustingly wealthy. He frowned, thinking hard as he drove, his mind offering and rejecting several options. Eventually his choices boiled down to one and it wasn't a solution that thrilled him.  
  
"I'm going to regret this," he muttered. "And I'm going to have to talk really fast to get everyone to accept it. But then again, perhaps they'll see the good side of it. Haibara will, I'm sure."  
  
Vermouth, who had been thoroughly enjoying Shinichi's dilemma, noticed him smiling in a particular mischievous way and her eyes narrowed. "What are you mumbling about, Kudo?"  
  
He grinned at her. "Nothing much, Vineyard-san. Just figuring out exactly what to do with you."  
  
A vague sense of unease crept over her and she fidgeted. I don't like the sound of this.  
  
***  
  
"Shinichi!" Ran burst through the door and abandoned all sense of propriety as she fiercely hugged the young man seated on the hospital bed, almost knocking aside the nurse who was re-bandaging Shinichi's arm. Only the nurse clearing her throat in a rather significant manner recalled Ran to her surroundings and she pulled back, apologising.  
  
"What happened?" she asked breathlessly. "Officer Shiratori told me that you'd come in, but he didn't tell me if you'd caught Vermouth or not."  
  
"Uh. well," Shinichi rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just say that we sort-of caught her. It all got a little complicated."  
  
"And the FBI man? Wasn't he any help?"  
  
"Yes. and no."  
  
"Shinichi!"  
  
"I've finished," said the nurse. "Please try not to aggravate your injury again, Kudo-san."  
  
"Thanks nurse, I won't," Shinichi waited until the nurse had left and then launched into a brief explanation that made Ran's eyes go wide. However, she didn't have an opportunity to comment because the door flew open and in marched Shinichi's parents, Eri and Kogorou. Yukiko fussed over her son for a little while, but it was Ran's parents that caught Shinichi's attention.  
  
"Glad to see that you're relatively unharmed. Conan," Eri said coolly. "From what I understand, you were pretty lucky, things could have been much worse."  
  
He met her eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry. I never wanted to lie to you. any of you. If I had thought there had been another way." he smiled in a depreciating manner. "Well, perhaps things wouldn't have been so different considering it was me."  
  
"Huh," Kogorou sniffed. "You didn't fool me, boy! I suspected you from the start."  
  
"Don't be such an idiot!" his wife snapped. "You didn't have a clue!"  
  
"How dare you doubt my deductive prowess!"  
  
"Are you going home, Uncle?" Shinichi broke into the brewing argument. "Seeing as you're dressed."  
  
Kogorou smoothed the front of his shirt. "Yes. well, there's no point in me staying here any more. not when the organization has been crushed. Besides," he smirked. "There are many loyal fans that are very anxious about my well-being," he glanced at Eri. "Unlike my own wife."  
  
Eri simply rolled her eyes while the others hid their smiles, and Shinichi felt the tension flow away from the room.  
  
"KUDO!"  
  
Shinichi and the others stared in surprise as the door banged open and Heiji entered on crutches, his face darker than usual with anger.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault!" Heiji cried, wildly pointing a crutch at Shinichi and almost falling backwards. Only Kazuha's sudden appearance behind him saved the Osaka detective. She looked apologetically at the others and struggled to prop Heiji up.  
  
Righting himself, Heiji threw off Kazuha's hands and hopped over to Shinichi. "Thanks to you I've been grounded for a MONTH!" he raged.  
  
Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't attempt to pin this on me, Hattori. You wanted to come, remember?"  
  
Heiji glared so fiercely that everyone else started to feel nervous, Kazuha and Ran even began to reach for his arms to prevent him from doing something drastic to Shinichi. But he surprised them all - except for Shinichi - by throwing back his head and laughing.  
  
"Okay, okay. You're right, I did, but I'm still going to blame you for getting me grounded!"  
  
"Hmmm." Yukiko looked speculatively at her son. "Perhaps we should follow Hattori-san's example, Yusaku. I'd feel so much better if Shin-chan was pinned down to one place for a month."  
  
Now Shinichi looked vaguely alarmed. "You wouldn't."  
  
"We will," she said. "Unless."  
  
"You tell us what happened tonight," said Heiji. "It's killing me not knowing!"  
  
"And his griping is killing me!" Kazuha added.  
  
"And if you don't say anything." Ran held up a fist significantly.  
  
Shinichi looked at the intent faces surrounding him. "Meep."  
  
***  
  
"I think Kudo-kun is right, this is the only solution at this time."  
  
"Yes, Toyama, I agree. and she is being very co-operative. now."  
  
"I wonder if the psychological impact of this remarkable change affected her response? It was hard to remember what she was when we told her the conditions, she reacted like any child would react to bad news throwing by throwing such a tantrum."  
  
"You'd have to ask Kudo about that, Shiratori-san."  
  
"Well, Megure. I'm happy to leave this one in your hands. Toyama and I will return to Osaka tomorrow afternoon and start rooting out the people she told us about."  
  
"Where is she going to stay?"  
  
"In a safe place under strong surveillance, she won't escape."  
  
"From what I understand, Megure, she can't. there's no one for her to go to and the remnants of the organization will be anxious to kill the one who betrayed them."  
  
"Clever idea of Kudo's that. forcing her into the role of a target."  
  
"A bit of revenge, Hattori-san - I shouldn't condone it, but between us. well. I can hardly blame him."  
  
"All right then, we'll call it a night and take it from the top in the morning?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
*** Three days later:  
  
"Ayumi!"  
  
The little girl ran up to the two boys standing at the entrance to Beika Park. "Sorry I'm late," she gasped. "But I wanted to get some snacks for the picnic."  
  
"But I thought Ran-san was bringing the food," Mitsuhiko looked vaguely anxious.  
  
"She is," Ayumi assured him. "But I wanted to add something as well."  
  
"More food is always good!" Genta said cheerfully as the three children rounded a corner. "Look! There they are!"  
  
Ran waved. "Hey guys, over here!" she called, pausing in her job of spreading the blanket on the grass. Beside her, Shinichi sat up straighter, a slightly nervous look in his eyes.  
  
The children approached, smiling at Ran. Ayumi was the first to turn to Shinichi whom she eyed gravely before smiling tremulously. "Hello Shinichi- niisan."  
  
"Hi, Ayumi-chan," he smiled at her. "How are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're fine," Mitsuhiko said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Genta nodded.  
  
"We miss Conan though," Ayumi sniffed.  
  
Shinichi drew in a deep breath and knelt down to face them. "As I said before, I'm sorry. I really am, but remember. Conan isn't gone, he was always me and I'll always be him. I know it's not going to be the same, but I don't want to lose your friendship. you're all very important to me and without you. well." he smiled. "I would have been lost many, many times!"  
  
"Really?" Ayumi lifted her head and met his eyes. Shinichi nodded firmly.  
  
"Really."  
  
He reached behind with his good hand and pushed forward the objects he had brought with him. "And now I'm too big, you will all have to continue the Detective Boys without me, so I'm passing my gadgets on to you."  
  
The children's jaws dropped as they feasted their eyes on the stun-gun wrist watch, pairs of tracking glasses, the voice changer bow tie, the power kick shoes and, best of all, the solar powered skateboard. They looked at the gadgets and then at each other, broad smiles creeping over their faces. Mitsuhiko lifted his chin. "Don't worry, Shinichi-san, we'll make you proud!" he said and the others clamoured their assent.  
  
"Excellent!" Shinichi grinned. "Now perhaps the Detective Boys would like to solve a missing persons mystery?"  
  
"Who?" Genta asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Why the missing fourth member of the Detective Boys, of course!"  
  
"Ai-chan?" Ayumi looked at her watch. "Oh. she's late."  
  
"Not really," Ai spoke up from behind. "We just got a little side-tracked."  
  
"Ai-chan!" Ayumi bounded forward and then was brought to an abrupt halt when she spotted the little girl standing beside her friend. "Uh."  
  
"So she finally decided to come out," Ran murmured, she looked at Shinichi in concern. "Are you sure this is wise? What if she."  
  
"Shush," he put a finger to his lips. "Watch."  
  
"Hi," Ayumi smiled at Chris. "I'm Ayumi Yoshida, are you Ai-chan's friend? I'm her friend too! Pleased to meet you! What country are you from? America? This is how they say hi there, right?" she held out her hand.  
  
The girl, who had once been Vermouth, pushed back a strand of dyed brown hair from her face and regarded the small, out-stretched hand impassively for a moment. She then glanced at Ai, a flicker of some unreadable emotion crossing her face, before turning back to Ayumi and smiling.  
  
"Hi, Ayumi-chan," she took Ayumi's hand and shook it. "I'm Christine Saintmillion, pleased to meet you."  
  
*** To be concluded  
  
AN: I have no clear idea about Akai's personality or his real motives/affiliations. whatever. My Akai is pieced together from what little I know of him from his brief appearances and then fleshed out for the story. I would like to add that I had a totally different outcome planned for him when I plotted this, but neither he nor Vermouth were very cooperative! People might consider my outcome to be a little unrealistic considering the lack of death, Vermouth's survival and so on, but I don't really consider Conan to be an angsty, death riddled series - hence the lack of death (except for poor Otaki-san and Gin!) in my ending. As for Vermouth. well, she's always struck me as someone who is ultimately out for number one and will adapt to survive and succeed whatever happens. 


	14. Epilogue

Truth, Trust and Promises (A Meitantei Conan fanfiction by Orla)  
  
***  
  
All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama-sama!  
  
. = words/sentences in English  
  
AN: The events in this epilogue take place one month after the end of Part 12.  
  
Regarding Vermouth's new age. I've placed her in the same age bracket as Ai and since Ai is the same class as Ayumi and the others, 'Christine Saintemillion' will be placed there too.  
  
And sorry to Kaito Kid fans, but he only gets a brief mention, but remember that this is not a Kid-centric story! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Epilogue  
  
***  
  
"One day I AM going to kill you,"  
  
Ai looked up from her magazine, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that? " she asked coolly. "After all. it's been a month ."  
  
Christine arched an eyebrow. "I have to relieve my feelings somehow," she looked away and slurped her drink before nudging the young man seated in front with her toe. "Hey. how long before her match starts? I'm boooooored!"  
  
"As I told you five minutes ago. Ran's up after this bout," Shinichi said irritably. He twisted around to glare at her. "Don't you think you're taking this kid thing a bit too far?"  
  
Christine smirked. "Hey, if you hadn't been such a bastard and put the Organisation on my tail then I wouldn't have to! Besides," she tossed one of her pigtails over her shoulder. "As an actress I take professional pride in making my roles completely believable."  
  
"And you also get a kick out of being a pain in rear," Ai murmured.  
  
"I just wish that Yukiko wouldn't insist on coming over and tying my hair in ribbons," Christine said, pointedly ignoring Ai. She tugged at the pink ribbon tied jauntily around one of the pigtails. "It's so. cute." she sighed and then nudged Shinichi again. "By the way, what's happening with Akai?"  
  
"If you keep kicking me in the back then I am NOT going to tell you," he snapped. "Anyway, all I know is that the FBI have him in custody and are dealing with him."  
  
"Poor Akai," Christine oozed false sympathy. "He must be feeling so disheartened now." she grinned viciously. "I sure HOPE so!"  
  
"Keep acting like that and no one will believe you're eight," Ai muttered.  
  
"Heeeeey! Shinichi!" Sonoko bounded up and flung herself down beside him. "Wow! Ran wasn't kidding when she said you'd put on a growth spurt since we last saw you! It almost looks like you're twenty!"  
  
Christine snickered and Ai sighed. Shinichi smiled weakly. "Ah. yes. uh. how was your holiday?"  
  
"Very, very nice!" Sonoko chirped. "And for once no murders or weird things happening! I wonder if that's because Ran and Chibi-chan weren't there? I swear that kid was ALMOST as bad as you when it came to finding dead bodies!" she looked around. "Where is the kid anyway?"  
  
"Well. he had to go home," Shinichi said slowly and Sonoko's eyes widened.  
  
"Home? But." she looked sad. "And I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
"I thought you didn't like him."  
  
"Oh. he was alright. for a kid," Sonoko said with a shrug. She glanced at Ai and Christine. "But I see you've acquired a new one."  
  
"This is Christine Saintemillion, Sonoko-neesan," Ayumi walked up carrying two pottles of shaved ice. "She's just come here from America," she held out one of the pottles. "I got some shaved ice for you, Christine-san, with melon syrup."  
  
Christine looked surprised. "Ah. but I didn't. thank you."  
  
Ai smirked behind her magazine as Christine accepted the ice. The former Vermouth was still dangerous, still ruthless and calculating, but Ayumi's relentless friendship might just work some miraculous change. And it was fun to see her thrown off track by cute little girl!  
  
"Saintemillion?" Sonoko blinked. "Is she related to Jodie-sensei then?"  
  
"My cousin," lied Christine smoothly. "She had to go back to America suddenly."  
  
Ayumi settled down in between Christine and Ai. "We met this funny guy at the ice stand who looked a lot like Shinichi-niichan," she said. "He was doing some cool magic tricks, but stopped when he saw us and said something a little weird.."  
  
"And what was that, Ayumi-chan?" Christine nibbled at the shaved ice.  
  
"He said 'I'm glad that you three and Miss Ran are all okay. and I'll be seeing your niisan around'."  
  
Ai and Christine exchanged glances over Ayumi's head. "Bold kid, isn't he?" Christine commented.  
  
"Oh, absolutely."  
  
"Has Ran-neechan's tournament started yet?" Genta asked as he and Mitsuhiko squeezed in beside Ai. Shinichi pointed.  
  
"Just about to start," he said, smiling at the distant figure of Ran walking into the centre.  
  
"GO RAAAAAANNNNN!!!" Sonoko screamed, jumping up and down and waving her arms.. Shinichi's face went bright red as not only Ran's eyes turned in their direction and he waved weakly at his fiancée. Ran grinned and waved before turning her attention to the match.  
  
"Phew! Looks like we made it just in time!"  
  
Shinichi grinned. "Hey Hattori, Kazuha! I thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"Yes, well someone overslept this morning and we missed the first train," Kazuha looked pointedly at Heiji who scowled.  
  
"Alright already! I've apologized about fifty times!"  
  
"Huh," Kazuha tossed her ponytail. She smiled at Sonoko. "Hello Sonoko-san, how're you?"  
  
As the two girls exchanged pleasantries, Heiji sat down on Shinichi's other side, glancing back at Christine. "So. how're things going with the. uh. clean up? I know what my Dad and the Osaka police are doing, but what's going on here?"  
  
"Pretty well," Shinichi said. "Christine started school last week."  
  
"Don't remind me," the little girl shuddered.  
  
Heiji grinned. "Ooh. looks like iron bars are turning out to be a much nicer prison, heh?"  
  
Christine stuck out her tongue. "Go and jump off a building, Hattori- niisan!"  
  
Ayumi looked shocked, but semi-admiring. "That's rude, Christine-san."  
  
Christine grinned her. "I'm a hopeless case, Ayumi-chan."  
  
"You got that right," Ai murmured.  
  
"Anyway," Shinichi continued. "Vodka hasn't divulged much, but Megure is fairly confident that the Organisation has been so severely weakened that they're unlikely to be a big threat ever again - although Dad has been hassling his Interpol connections about the foreign branches."  
  
"How long are your parents sticking around?" Heiji asked.  
  
"Well. they've already stayed a month longer than I expected," Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck. "And Mum has been muttering something about redecorating so I have an awful feeling it's going to be for quite a while."  
  
"Shinichi!" having overheard the last comment, Kazuha looked a little shocked. "Surely that's no way to talk about your parents!"  
  
He simply rolled his eyes. "Hey, there was a reason why I chose to stay behind when they went to America."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think your parents driving you crazy was the only reason!" Heiji teased, a sly look on his face and Shinichi flushed.  
  
"Shut up, Hattori," he mumbled and turned his attention back to Ran's match.  
  
"Alright, alright. So, what about you, Kudo?" Heiji murmured, clapping enthusiastically as Ran landed a blow on her opponent. "How's the. er. new you affecting things?"  
  
Shinichi grimaced. "But it's been weird. luckily since the truth is almost unbelievable most people are ready to accept that I had a growth spurt over the past year."  
  
Heiji lightly punched him on the upper arm. "At least you'll be taken more seriously while you're on a case now!" he said. "I still have to do some fast talking around my Dad. Especially now that Otaki-han is." he sobered and his eyes darkened.  
  
Shinichi put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I couldn't make it to the funeral, Hattori."  
  
The Osaka boy shook his head. "Hey, not your fault," he smiled. "Besides, I shouldn't mope like this, not when it looks like Neechan is going to win this tournament!"  
  
As Heiji predicted, the championships ended with Ran winning the prefecture trophy and, after Ai, Christine and the kids had gone home, the victory celebration was held in a swanky roof-top restaurant and for a while the conversation revolved around very casual topics until Sonoko and Kazuha decided it was time to bring up something very, very important.  
  
"So when IS the wedding?" Sonoko asked Ran point-blank.  
  
"And where are you going to have it?"  
  
Ran's eyes widened. "Well." she blushed and glanced at Shinichi who was also flushed. "We decided that it would be best to wait until we graduate at least."  
  
"Hmmm. so less than a year." Sonoko rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "We'll have to start looking for bridal dresses."  
  
Shinichi coughed. "Um.. We're not necessarily getting married straight after graduation," he said. "There's university. so maybe not for another two or three years."  
  
Heiji, Kazuha and Sonoko exchanged glances and then laughed loudly.  
  
"Shinichi, you and Ran-chan are not going to wait that long," said Kazuha firmly. "It's a sure bet that you'll be married as soon as you can get away with it!"  
  
Ran opened her mouth to object, and then paused and looked at Shinichi. He met her gaze and took her hand. "Well," he said. "I suppose our friends are correct."  
  
"They usually are," she said, smiling.  
  
"I wish Makoto was here," Sonoko murmured.  
  
"I wish." Kazuha stopped and looked at Heiji. His eyes widened slightly, but then he grinned and lightly touched her wrist. Always here, Kazuha. always.  
  
"Well," said Sonoko. "I think."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MURDER!!!"  
  
"Oh no." Kazuha sighed. "What is it about you two that murders happen around you ALL the TIME?"  
  
Shinichi spread his hands helplessly. "I swear it's not my fault!"  
  
"Or mine!" Heiji said quickly, half out of his seat.  
  
Shinichi also stood up, looking apologetically at Ran. "I."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Just go. but this time, come back as yourself or I will never forgive you!"  
  
He touched her shoulder, eyes intent. "I promise, Ran. I'll always come back," he said and ran off, Heiji close on his heels.  
  
Kazuha's expression was bemused. "Ran-chan, I swear you are the most tolerant person I know, letting him go like that when it's your celebration lunch!"  
  
Ran smiled and rested her chin on her hands. "If I made him stay he'd be restless and unhappy, Kazuha-chan, and because I. I love him and mysteries are part of who Shinichi is, so I can't resent them," her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I know you feel the same way, Kazuha-chan."  
  
Kazuha blushed. "That's unfair, Ran."  
  
"But it's the truth," she looked at Sonoko and winked. "Right?"  
  
Sonoko raised her glass. "Absolutely! To truth!"  
  
The other two cheered and also raised their glasses. "Truth!"  
  
"And weddings!"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"And gorgeous bridal clothes!"  
  
"Sonoko."  
  
***  
  
THE END  
  
Author's final note: Wow. it's over! When I started this I never imagined it would go on so long! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I think my next story with be shorter. and a little less emotionally demanding. ^^ 


End file.
